Family Matters
by swiftykenobi
Summary: Can three Jedi make it as a family? If a Jedi knows no love, nor emotion, nor attachment...can ObiWan and his Padawans remain true to the Jedi Code?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Family Matters

Disclaimer: Everything in Star Wars belongs to Mr. George Lucas (the one in the flannel), except for Sarah and a few other minor things.

Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin go on a mission where they meet someone who will change their lives forever. Obi-Wan takes on another Padawan in addition to Anakin. Can they make it as a family and stay true to the Jedi Code?

A/N This is my first Fan Fiction ever, so here we go...onward (this is just the intro, story actually starts next chapter)!

"Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family:

Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one."

-Jane Howard

-----------------------------------------------

The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was a place of peace and tranquility. A place where a Jedi could find solace and a deep peace through quiet meditation and the fluid motion of the Force through their veins.

It is here, at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where the story of the galaxy begins, and it is here that it ends.

It is here, where a family is fused...a long time ago...in a galaxy far far away.

It is here where a bond will bring three together , and where love and power will tear them apart.

It is here where love dies, and where hope for the galaxy is born...

-----------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------

"Anakin!" A frustrated Obi-Wan Kenobi yelled into his comlink, "The council has summoned us immediately! Get up here now!" Obi-Wan switched off the comm and sighed. _Get a grip Kenobi, you're only twenty-six and already you're letting your ten-year-old padawan get under your skin. _

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his short hair, still getting used to not having his padawan braid. He sighed again, wishing that Qui-Gon was there to give him some of his famous advice, the advice that Obi-Wan had always taken to heart when he had been a padawan.

As Obi-Wan walked to the council chambers, he couldn't help feeling tired and worn. Anakin had only been his padawan for five months, and Obi-Wan felt as though the entire Jedi order was watching his every move.

The ache in his heart was still painful when he thought of Qui-Gon, and it seared even more when he looked at Anakin. This was the boy that Qui-Gon had laid down everything for: his life as a Jedi, his relationship with Obi-Wan, even his life.

"_Promise me...you will train the boy" _

"_Yes Master"_

His master's dying wish still echoed in his head. He had promised... His master had taught him so much. He would have done anything for Obi-Wan. _I don't want to fail you, Master, but I don't know if I can do this._ Obi-Wan did not want to fail, but he couldn't help it...there was something still eating inside of him.

Obi-Wan would respect every aspect of his Master's request to train the boy. Obi-Wan had promised, and Obi-Wan was not a Jedi who would ever break a promise. He was bound to the boy, but deep inside him still was something that he had held at the back of his mind for years...

He wanted his own padawan. He wanted to find an apprentice with whom he had that special, pure, unbreakable master/padawan bond. But he was committed to Anakin. He would train him. _"You will be a Jedi, Anakin, I promise."_

Obi-Wan would wait. He would have to. Patience was key to a Jedi. Someday, after Anakin reached Knighthood, he would have a padawan that he chose. He could do it right. He would be older, he would have experience, and he would be able to gently council them in the same way that Qui-Gon had always led him on the Jedi path. _Someday...someday... _

He found himself outside of the Council Chambers, but there was still no sign of Anakin. _If that boy is late again... _Obi-Wan's heart was beating a little bit too quickly for comfort. The whole Jedi Council was already watching his every move as it was, and if Anakin was late _again_ to a briefing with the Council...well, he would rather not think about it.

"Master!"

"Anakin! Where in the name of the Force have you been?"

"Sorry Master, I was just getting so involved in...um...lightsaber practice that I um...must have not heard my comlink and...um..." Anakin failed to mention his minor detour to the Coruscant Junk Yard to salvage parts for his latest project.

"Anakin, you do not lie to your master! How many times have I told you this? Trust is the-"

"-the strongest foundation in a master/padawan relationship. I know this already Master, you've given me this lecture a million times."

"And we will keep having it until you fully understand it!"

Just then, the Council Chamber doors slid open, and Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped inside, but Obi-Wan was still fuming with anger. _I never would have even thought of speaking to Qui-Gon like that when I was a padawan. I can't believe him. It's as though he hasn't heard a word that I've told him! Next time he even tries it, I'm going to-_

"Obi-Wan?" The anger cleared from Obi-Wan's head as he saw Mace Windu gazing sharply at him. _Great. Just what I need. To be on Windu's bad side. What a fantastic way to get the Council to be pleased with me. _

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?"

"Yes Master Windu. I apologize." _I apologize and Anakin gets to clean the refresher every day for a year after this._

"Arose a crisis has," Master Yoda announced, "On the small planet of Roden. Jedi mediation immediately is needed. Sending you and your apprentice we are Obi-Wan."

Anakin could hardly contain his excitement. "A mission? Finally? Alright! When do we leave? Do we get to take starfighters? Are we gonna get to fight?"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan couldn't believe his padawan's outburst. Just then, he caught sight of Mace Windu glaring at him. _Great. I swear Kenobi, you need to get a grip on yourself and that apprentice of yours._

Obi-Wan could practically hear Qui-Gon chuckling at him through the Force, and the sharp pain in his heart got even worse when he thought of the wry smile that Qui-Gon would be wearing if he could see him.

The severe look on Mace Windu's face remained as he surveyed Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Jocasta Nu will give you all of the details on your mission," Mace said, "And may the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed to the Council. "May the Force be with you, Masters." He and Anakin silently left the Chamber and they headed for the Archives.

-----------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------

Madame Jocasta Nu peered severely at Obi-Wan as he entered the Archives, and he swore that when her gaze found Anakin, her eyes narrowed and her mouth tightened.

Obi-Wan silently sighed to himself for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day, he felt as though in addition to the rest of the Jedi Order, now the Archivist was making him and Anakin her business as well.

"Well," said Jocasta, "Let us begin the briefing." She handed Obi-Wan a stack of data pads and files for the upcoming mission. Obi-Wan couldn't help thinking of Qui-Gon again, and how he would often torture Obi-Wan by making him slowly sort through the information on the upcoming mission. Qui-Gon always knew how much Obi-Wan hated it, and he always took some sick pleasure in seeing Obi-Wan up to his elbows in data pads and files full of boring and useless information.

As Obi-Wan reached out for the stack from Jocasta Nu, a thought struck him. With a sly smile, he handed the stack to Anakin. After all, being the master did not go without its privileges.

Jocasta Nu interrupted Obi-Wan's thoughts of further ways to torture Anakin, "For many years a storm has been brewing on Roden. Literally." The Jedi Archivist peered at Obi-Wan and Anakin to make sure that she had their apt attention before she continued.

"You must know that Roden is not a member of the Republic, and you may not be welcome among the people of the planet."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a significant glance to let him know that this was no joke.

"The planet has been growing dark for years as the clouds have come. On Roden, once every millennia, a storm engulfs the planet for months. The citizens are well prepared for it, but in addition to the weather, there is another storm growing."

Anakin glanced up at his master with a questioning gaze that Obi-Wan could only return.

"With the darkening of the planet, a group of citizens calling themselves the Shadow League has emerged. Slowly, they have been trying to undermine the trust of the citizens on the planet. There are rumors of treason and lies everywhere. The Shadow League is doing their best to convince the citizens that the government is corrupt, and they are doing a good job."

Jocasta looked at Obi-Wan and Anakin, her pointed gaze making sure that they were grasping her every word, and she continued, "You must stop them. You must uncover the truth, and you must stop the violence. But I warn you, the impending storm could cause you great troubles on Roden. It is a web of lies, and the true mystery has yet to be uncovered."

Obi-Wan hung on to every one of Jocasta's words. He had an odd feeling about this mission. It was only the second one that Anakin and He had had. Their first mission, well, it hadn't gone too well. But it wasn't the mission with Anakin that was making Obi-Wan nervous. There was something else. Something deeper. And he had no idea what to do about it.

The last time that Obi-Wan had felt this feeling was the fateful mission on Naboo.

Jocasta Nu's voice brought Obi-Wan back to reality. "May the Force be with you."

"Thank you Master Nu. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin and suppressed a sigh that he could feel coming from deep in his tired heart.

-----------------------------------------------

"The ship is ready Master," Anakin said to Obi-Wan. He was practically bouncing off the walls from excitement for the mission. "Master, I promise that I will do better this time. It will go better than or last mission did."

"I hope so, Anakin, I hope so." Obi-Wan peered at his apprentice. "Why don't you go put our packs on the ship. I must handle a few more things before we leave."

"Yes Master, and...Master?"

"Yes Anakin?" Obi-Wan stared at his padawan inquisitively.

Anakin shuffled his feet. "I just wanted to apologize for being late to the Council meeting. And for lying to you. It was inappropriate, and I am sorry." Anakin turned and headed up the ramp of the ship.

Obi-Wan watched his apprentice go, and he once again felt a wave in the Force. He tried to fall into it, to let it flow through him, hoping that he might feel Qui-Gon, but he could not, the feeling was evading him, and so were the answers that he sought. Qui-Gon's spirit was silent.

Obi-Wan looked at the sleek and powerful ship, knowing that his apprentice was waiting for him. He glanced back at the Jedi Temple, and he boarded the ship.

-----------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

-----------------------------------------------

"Master! Master wake up!" Obi-Wan was jerked out of his peaceful slumber by his overexcited padawan.

"Master, we're almost there!"

"Yes, that's good Anakin." Obi-Wan had to refrain from rolling his eyes. _I definitely was not this annoying when I was ten._ Obi-Wan groaned and stretched as he got out of his comfortable sleep-couch.

Obi-Wan joined Anakin at the window of the ship, while the pilot was waiting for permission to land. He was shocked when he looked at the Roden. It was a mass of deep-gray clouds steadily swirling. It was almost difficult to see next to the blackness of the universe surrounding the planet. If it had not been for the small patches of land that shone through the opaque clouds, Obi-Wan might have said that there was no planet, simply a swirling mass in the stars.

"It doesn't exactly look very inviting," Anakin muttered.

"No," Obi-Wan replied, "Not exactly." He just couldn't shake the odd feeling in his body.

The sleek ship finally broke through the clouds and arrived on a small landing pad.

The capital city of Roden, Atenn, was full of buildings that held the remnants of beauty and true artistry, but were covered by wood, metal, and it seemed, any other form of protection that the residents could find to protect their town from the cold.

When Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped off the ship, a gust of frigid air hit them, and they drew their long robes around themselves tightly, and they pulled their hoods around their faces to shield them from the wind.

"Where do we go first, Master?" Asked Anakin.

"We need to find the leaders of the Shadow League. That is our first priority."

"Where exactly are we going to find them?"

_He is really starting to get to me. _Obi-Wan was well known for his patience, but this mission was eating at him, and he felt sure of nothing. He knew that it wasn't the boy who he was mad at, but himself. He felt helpless and he didn't like the feeling. He just wanted some of Qui-Gon's wise and gentle guidance to help him in the right direction and to calm his nerves. "Come, Anakin."

"Do you know where to go Master?"

"When in doubt, Anakin, there never fails to be information in a bar."

"A bar?" Anakin exclaimed, "You want to find information for this mission in a bar!"

"Anakin, you will soon learn that the lowlifes and drunks of a city often traffic in useful information that they choose to share in shall we say, less desirable places, than others." Obi-Wan couldn't help but be amused at the surprised expression on Anakin's young face.

Obi-Wan couldn't even count all of the bars and nightclubs where he had found information on his missions with Qui-Gon. But nevertheless, it was a truth of the Jedi that, when there appears to be no path to take, follow the road to the bar and there you will find answers. _An interestingly phrased piece of Jedi wisdom,_ Obi-Wan couldn't help thinking.

The streets of Atenn were practically deserted, save for a few stragglers, hunching their shoulders against the freezing cold and wind.

"Here, Anakin." Obi-Wan had just stopped abruptly at rickety door with uneven steps and a few lone drunks found easing their stomachs onto the poor ground.

"Lovely," said Anakin, stepping over the heaving men into the dusty bar, "absolutely charming."

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan warned, when truly, he was thinking the exact same thing. Obi-Wan tried not to sigh at the fact that he could feel another sigh creeping up his throat. He tried to gather his thoughts, motioned to Anakin, and together, they stepped into the dusty and crowded bar.

-----------------------------------------------

The wave in the Force hit Obi-Wan like he ran into a wall. He glanced at Anakin to see if he had felt it, but his young padawan seemed not to have noticed it. Obi-Wan knew that whatever it was that was disturbing the Force was alive in this very room.

Obi-Wan glanced around the room and immediately realized that he would have to be careful. _This is not a group that we should mess with..._, he thought to himself. Most had their faces hidden in the shadows, and Obi-Wan could feel the eyes of many tracking his and Anakin's every move.

Thinking quickly, Obi-Wan motioned to Anakin, and they made their way over to the bar. Obi-Wan ordered the first drink on the list, and when the bar-master delivered the thick, mud-colored substance, Obi-Wan had to work to conceal his disgust.

Obi-Wan slid a packet of credits across the bar. As silently as possible, he whispered to the bar-master, "Shadow League?"

The bar-master looked at Obi-Wan with interest for a fleeting moment, and then resumed his stern expression and jerked his head towards a dark and dusty corner. Obi-Wan nodded in acknowledgment and gratefully abandoned his drink.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin and together they sat in rickety chairs in the shadowy cornet. The strange presence in the Force was now practically smothering him.

The movement in the shadows was slight, but it was just enough light for Obi-Wan to glimpse a young face with piercing blue eyes. Obi-Wan was surprised to realize that the girl could be no older than Anakin, but he could not see her whole face because her hood was raised.

"So...Jedi. I must say, your type are pretty rare out here." The girl said this very quietly, and there was a twinkle in her shockingly blue eyes. "In fact, I would go so far as to say that the last time Jedi were on Roden, was so long ago, it may not have ever even happened." She grinned slightly, held up her drink, toasted the Jedi, and tipped the whole of the blue substance into her throat.

"The name's Sarah Walterr. You two can call me Sarah, but don't tell the others...they'll think I've gone soft." Her grin widened as she gazed interestedly at the Jedi. "So, do you two have names, or do the Jedi just go by intimidation?"

Obi-Wan was instantly captivated by this girl. The Force was drawing him to her, and he felt it swirl around her more powerfully than any Jedi that he had ever met. He was amazed. Around Sarah, the Force was pure and clear and perfect. Obi-Wan could feel the clarity of the Force seep into his soul, and he drank it in. The darkness that had been slowly clouding the Force since Qui-Gon's death felt lighter here in her presence.

A thought suddenly struck Obi-Wan. A thought more powerful and more frightening than any. _What if...no, it can't be. Get a hold on yourself Kenobi!_ But, Obi-Wan could not shake the feeling deep in his bones. There was something about this girl...the way the Force surrounded her...

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, confused at the peculiar expression on his Master's face.

_Can't he feel it?_ Obi-Wan thought.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," he glanced at Obi-Wan, wondering if he was angry that he had answered. With no response from his Master, he continued, "And this is my Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Sarah nodded. "So, what can I do for you guys?"

Obi-Wan finally snapped out of his revelries and said, "We are looking for information on the Shadow League. The bar-master said that you could help us."

Sarah gazed at Anakin and Obi-Wan for a moment, and the twinkle in her eyes seemed to burn out, and the blazing blue was replaced with a dull cobalt. "That's funny, the bar-master normally doesn't say anything to anyone."

For a moment, there was only silence, but then, in the musty bar, over the dull clinking of glasses and muted conversations, was a noise that broke all of this. The howling wind shook the entire structure, and the pitter-patter of rain on the windows was oddly threatening.

Sarah's intensely blue eyes suddenly shone with a new fire. "The storm." Her voice was a mere whisper. "I must go. I'm sorry that I was not able to help you." She gave Anakin and Obi-Wan an apologetic glance as she rose from the table.

The rain was falling harder by the minute, and Sarah obviously wanted to get going as quickly as possible, but something invisible seemed to hold her back.

She looked back at the Jedi, and then glanced out the windows at the pounding rain. "Do you have shelter?" She asked the Jedi with a pointed expression.

"We will find something," Obi-Want told her.

"You don't have time. When the storm comes, it doesn't wait for Jedi." She paused, "You can come with me."

The Jedi glanced at each other as thunder and lightning began to present themselves ferociously. They raised their hoods and quickly followed Sarah out into the raging storm.

-----------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

----------------------------------------------- 

The three struggled against the howling wind. Hunching their shoulders and keeping their heads down to shield their faces from the sharp rain and frigid wind, they made slow and wet work.

By the time they reached Sarah's home, every inch of them was drenched, and Anakin felt a chill all the way to deep in his soul. Sarah struggled to close the door against the Herculean force of the wind. They stood for a moment, simply gathering their thoughts, and Anakin's mouth feel open.

Sarah was tall for her age, with an oval face and long dark blond hair. Her blue eyes stood out like two jewels in her face. In short, she was stunning.

As Sarah began to start a fire to warm them up, Obi-Wan looked around her apartment.

Her living quarters were small and cozy. It was cluttered with books and papers, and it had a truly comfortable feeling. It was far from being extravagant living, but Obi-Wan felt immediately at ease. The Force surrounded every object in this home, and it flowed into every corner.

Soon, there was a blazing fire, and the three had laid out their cloaks to dry and were warming up around the fire wrapped in blankets. The storm was continuing its furious assault on Roden outside, but here in this small and cozy living space, Obi-Wan felt content.

When the three were finally warm and had one of Sarah's hot and delicious meals in their stomachs, they settled back to talk.

"So," Obi-Wan inquired, "how long do you expect this storm to last?"

Sarah gave him an odd look. "On Roden, the storm can last months, a few weeks, or only a day. It is impossible to know." She looked at Obi-Wan again. "And can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly," Obi-Wan told her.

"What exactly are you two doing here? Roden isn't even a part of the Republic."

"We have been sent here on a mission by the Jedi Council. We were told that the operation called the Shadow League has been trying to spread discord among the people of Roden, telling of corrupt government, and simply trying to induce conflict." Obi-Wan studied Sarah's face, trying to find some sort of hint to their quest, but she revealed nothing.

"You won't find them," she replied. "In fact, I don't know where you got this information, but the Shadow League has not even been in action for months. The government had a peaceful government change months ago, and the Shadow League accomplished what they had been hoping for...an end to the corruption."

"How do you know this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"How do I know this?" Sarah replied incredulously. "How do I know this? How do I not know this? I _am_ the Shadow League!"

"What?" Obi-Wan was immensely confused.

"I endlessly campaigned secretly for months. I trafficked in information for ages, and eventually, I managed to gain enough followers to successfully overthrow the corrupt leader. Democracy resumed. Which is why I have know idea why you are here right now. Roden has been at peace for months."

_Then what in the Force's name are we doing here?_ Obi-Wan's confusion was deepening, when he realized a colossal truth. _This is unbelievable. Could we really be here for...her? Could the Force really have brought us here? _Obi-Wan decided not to say anything, he needed time to meditate on this.

"Look, you guys, I don't know why you are here, but Roden is at peace, and it seems that there has been some kind of mistake. All I know is that we don't need Jedi help. I suppose that you are free to leave, but I'm afraid that you'll have to wait. No one leaves Roden during the storm, it is to dangerous. I wouldn't even recommend going outside."

"Thank you Sarah, for your kindness. We gratefully accept your offer, and we are in debt to you."

"It's no problem, really. But I'm afraid that space is a little bit cramped. You and Anakin will have to stay out here in the main room, but the couch is comfortable, and I have some extra soft blankets for whoever ends up on the floor."

Anakin was trying to still absorb the whole situation when he spotted a broken comm transmitter in the corner. He immediately made towards it, pulling out is multitool as he walked and began to set to work repairing it.

_He can never just sit still,_ Obi-Wan thought with an amused smile at his apprentice. Leaving Anakin absorbed in his work on the comm unit, Obi-Wan joined Sarah in the kitchen making a warm drink for them.

"Where are your parents, Sarah?" Obi-Wan's curiosity had gotten the better of him.

With her back to him, Obi-Wan saw Sarah stiffen. "My parents? My parents are..." She hesitated briefly, "gone." She finished. "They died a few years ago. Ever since then, I've just sort of been on my own. But I got a job at the bar, and I was able to buy this place."

"I'm so sorry," Obi-Wan told her.

"If it's all right, I would rather not talk about it."

"I apologize if I was inappropriate."

Sarah looked at him, "It's ok. Please, don't worry about it." Just then, the knife that she was using to chop some fruit slipped and cut a gash into her hand. She let out a gasp of pain.

Obi-Wan rushed over to her and inspected the cut. It did not seem to be too deep. He got out his medpac and wiped the wound clean and applied bacta. Sarah tried to object, "It's ok, really."

"Nonsense," Obi-Wan replied. "We don't want it to get infected."

"I think I have a bandage in my room. I'll be back." Sarah left the kitchen and Obi-Wan remained holding the bloody cloth. He felt as though he was back on the Naboo cruiser on Tatooine. _I shouldn't. I am not Qui-Gon. I do not simply go against the council like he used to do...do I?_ Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he pulled out his comlink and contacted a tech droid in the data center in the Jedi Temple.

When the tech picked up Obi-Wan's comm, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and said to the droid, "I need a midi-chlorian count of the blood sample that I am sending you."

"Right away Master Kenobi," the droid replied. Obi-Wan took a deep breath while he waited. He could not even believe what he was doing. "Master Kenobi? The midi-chlorian count of this sample registers at over 20,000."

Obi-Wan drew in a sharp breath. He could not believe it. "Thank you for your help," he told the droid, and he cut off the transmission.

Obi-Wan felt as though he was in a daze. This girl had a midi-chlorian count equal to Anakin. What could this mean? Obi-Wan could not make any sense of his confusion, and the rampant storm outside seemed to be clouding his thoughts even more.

Sarah returned then to the kitchen with a bandage on her hand and an armload of soft blankets which she handed to Obi-Wan. "It is getting late," she said.

"Indeed it is."

"I think that these will keep you and Anakin warm. I'm sorry that I don't have a better way of heating this place, but a central heating unit is a little bit out of my price range. I left extra wood by the fire so if you get cold during the night feel free."

"Thank you Sarah."

"It's been an interesting day. I think I'm going to get to bed now. And if either of you get hungry in the night, help yourself to anything I've got."

Obi-Wan allowed himself a small smile. When he had been a padawan, an offer to full freedom in the kitchen would have thrilled him. _I was always hungry back then._ "You're too kind Sarah."

"Good night Obi-Wan Kenobi." She smiled back and left the room.

----------------------------------------------- 

Just a quick A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! I think that I've finally figured out where I want to take this story, and I'm pretty excited about it. Thanks again for reading!

----------------------------------------------- 


	6. Chapter 6

----------------------------------------------- 

Obi-Wan did not sleep at all that night. Though he tried desperately, sleep was simply eluding him. He sat up and meditated, the sound of Anakin's gentle breathing in the background. He could not help but sink into old memories that he wished could just be put to rest.

_Master, I wish you were here to help me._ Obi-Wan's heart ached as it so frequently did in these days after his Master's death. He felt so much confusion. He had sworn to train Anakin. He had promised Anakin that he would become a Jedi.

And then there was this girl. This girl younger than Anakin, whose reception to the Force outstripped the greatest Jedi Masters. He did not know what to do. He felt like a padawan again, unsure of every step without his Master's guidance.

_Do what is in your heart Obi-Wan_. Obi-Wan heard this voice inside of himself. The voice of his Master. How many times had Qui-Gon told him this? Obi-Wan suddenly remembered Master Yoda's words to him after he returned from Naboo. _Though with the Force is Qui-Gon now, inside of you still he lives, young Obi-Wan._

The past few months had been the hardest of Obi-Wan's life. Qui-Gon had been like his father, his best friend. Obi-Wan had known no other family than Qui-Gon and the Jedi. The grief in his heart still hung heavy and thick like one of the ferocious storm clouds outside at that very moment.

Obi-Wan had always insisted on absolute adherence to the Jedi Code, and he had always disapproved of his Master's tendency to rebel against the strict rules of the Jedi. Qui-Gon had so often found himself in trouble with the Council for following a path on missions that had often led Obi-Wan and himself away from the foundational principles of the Jedi.

Yet, Obi-Wan never failed to be amazed at the fire in Qui-Gon's heart, at the compassion that had driven him. It was the same fire that he often saw in Anakin.

_How can I do what is right in my heart when I don't even know who I am right now? _Qui-Gon had always told Obi-Wan that if he allowed himself to loosen up a little bit, he could be a Jedi of unmatched ability. _But I'm not you Master. _Obi-Wan knew deep in his heart that he could not do things as his Master had done. He had to determine his own path as a Jedi, and he had to let the Force work within him, in its own unique way.

Obi-Wan felt a tear slip silently down his cheek. He gazed at Anakin, who was peacefully sleeping, _Master, Anakin was yours. I have kept my promise, and I will see it through to the end, but he was your will. _Obi-Wan knew that clarity was just beyond the storm outside, and he was determined to find it. _Anakin was your path, Master. I must do as you taught me and follow mine. _

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning, when Obi-Wan woke up, he could smell something delicious cooking. He glanced at Anakin's rumpled blankets where his Padawan was still snoring contently. Obi-Wan quietly arose and glanced out the window. Rain was still pounding on the window and the wind was still howling outside.

He walked into the kitchen to find Sarah already dressed and making a warm breakfast. "Obi-Wan, good morning. I hope you slept well?"

"Fine Sarah, thank you." Obi-Wan glanced at her again, and he said, "has there been any news on the progress of this storm?"

"I'm afraid not. But it is certainly still going strong. I'm afraid that you and Anakin are still stuck, at least for awhile anyway."

Obi-Wan couldn't help the small smile that escaped when he nodded in response. He didn't mind. "Why don't I go get Anakin up? He shouldn't really be sleeping this long." Sarah nodded.

Obi-Wan stopped in midstep and turned back to her with a mischievous smile playing on his lips. He had decided that he had not had enough opportunity to tease his Padawan. "You wouldn't happen to have a glass of ice-cold water would you?" Sarah gave Obi-Wan a questioning look and handed him a freezing glass.

Not able to get the grin off of his face, Obi-Wan headed towards where Anakin was sleeping. He put his face next to Anakin's ear and whispered, "Oh Anakin, it's time to get up." When Anakin stirred, Obi-Wan threw the frosty water onto Anakin's face "WHAT IN THE FORCE WAS THAT FOR MASTER!" he yelped, and while his apprentice squirmed, Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel the grin on his face widen even more.

He turned back to the kitchen and saw Sarah standing in the doorway laughing. Obi-Wan joined in and he felt as though a little weight had been lifted from his heart. It had been so long since he had laughed.

Obi-Wan and Sarah had already started on breakfast when Anakin stomped into the kitchen, a towel on his head, glaring at Obi-Wan. "Now Anakin, anger is not a proper emotion for a Jedi," Obi-Wan told his apprentice with a beaming smile. Anakin only scowled at Obi-Wan.

After breakfast, the three settled into the living room. The blazing fire and soft blankets kept them warm while they talked. Obi-Wan felt happy and comfortable. After a while, he began to tell Anakin and Sarah stories of his adventures as a Padawan under Qui-Gon Jinn.

Obi-Wan was surprised at how at ease he felt, and when he looked at Anakin, he realized how much he had been holding back from his apprentice. _He needs to hear these stories, he needs to know Qui-Gon's wisdom, and I have been holding back from him, _Obi-Wan reflected.

Obi-Wan found himself telling the story of his first mission with Qui-Gon, how Obi-Wan had almost reached an age too old to become a Padawan, and was sent to Bandomeer with Qui-Gon. It was a story that Obi-Wan had never told anybody, but still remembered as clear as day. When he finished, all three were in a reflective mood, and nobody felt like talking much.

At dinner that night, the three found themselves talking about topics ranging far and wide. They talked of galactic politics, and they talked of whether nerf is better well-done or medium rare. It was as though they had known each other forever. But Obi-Wan couldn't help noticing that when Anakin and Sarah spoke to each other, it seemed slightly strained. Obi-Wan shrugged this off and continued with the conversation.

-----------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

---------------------------------------------- 

The storm outside raged on for weeks. In those weeks, Obi-Wan, Sarah, and Anakin came to know each other deeply. They would talk all day. Obi-Wan and Anakin would tell Sarah about what it was like to be a Jedi, about training, and about the principles of the Order.

Anakin fixed and updated everything and anything in Sarah's home that was mechanical, and Obi-Wan would meditate every night, waiting, wondering.

On a stormy night a month into their stay, Obi-Wan awoke in the middle of the night. There were subtle changes in the Force, and Obi-Wan felt confused. He decided to go and make himself something hot to drink in the kitchen.

When he walked in, he saw Sarah sitting on the counter gazing out the window. "The storm is easing," She said, "I can see it the sky."

Obi-Wan did not know what to say. He sat on the other end of the counter facing her and he followed her gaze into the night sky. "I can feel the Force changing Sarah. Something is happening."

Obi-Wan looked deep into her blue eyes and he saw something that he had not seen there before. There was a trace of deep sadness, of longing. "Would it sound crazy if I told you that I think I feel it also?" She asked Obi-Wan.

_With over 20,000 midi-chlorians? I would hope that she would feel it._ "Not at all," he told her. He did not know where he wanted to take this conversation, and they sat in silence for what seemed like hours, until the smallest traces of dawn began to reveal themselves in the sky.

"I'm glad that I was able to meet you and Anakin," Sarah told him. "Sometimes on a stormy planet like Roden, it can get lonely." She gave Obi-Wan a sad smile, pain shining in her eyes.

"How did your parents die, Sarah?" Obi-Wan did not know how she would respond to the question.

She only looked in his eyes briefly and then tipped her head to stare out the window. After a long while, she looked back at Obi-Wan. "They were killed. By the former leader of Roden." A new fire was burning in her eyes.

"Why do you think that I worked so hard for justice Obi-Wan? Why do you think that I formed the Shadow League? I wanted revenge! All I wanted was for my parents to be alive again! Why do you think that I stayed on this Force-forsaken planet?"

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes, shining brightly. She took a deep breath and looked at Obi-Wan straight in the eyes. "All I want to do is get off of this horrible planet! I want to do something with my life! I got my revenge. I worked so hard for it, and in the end, I had never felt so empty." She looked away, tears streaming down her face.

Obi-Wan was quiet. He could feel her pain. He could feel the small thread of a bond beginning to form, and he knew what he had to do. He was listening and Qui-Gon was practically speaking straight into his heart. Sarah Walterr was the Padawan that he had always hoped that he would have. He could feel the bond strengthening as the seconds ticked by.

Obi-Wan stood and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to be a Jedi?" He could not believe what he was asking. He felt as though he was in someone else's body instead of his own.

Sarah looked up at Obi-Wan. She gave him another sad smile, and looking out at the sky where the sun was beginning to rise and illuminate the still falling rain, she said, "I'm glad that I got to meet you Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Come back to Coruscant with me and Anakin. I will bring you before the Jedi Council." He looked at her not knowing what it was he was hoping to see. "You can't stay here Sarah. The Force surrounds you. You could be a great Jedi. I cannot let you waste your life on this planet when you could be so much more!"

Sarah did not respond. All she could do was gaze out at the rising sun. "Please think about it Sarah. I feel it deep inside my heart that you are meant to be a Jedi." He gave her one last meaningful look and left her alone in the kitchen. He leaned against the door outside the kitchen and ran a hand through his hair. He tried to urge her through their bond. "I feel it my heart Sarah," he whispered, hoping that the Force would carry his words to her.

-----------------------------------------------

By the time the sun had fully rose, the wind had died down to a gentle breeze and the rain was no more than a mere sprinkle. Everywhere, citizens of Roden were stepping out of their homes, grateful to be outside again. Some were simply enjoying the sunlight, others were inspecting the damage to their homes and to the rest of the city.

Inside of Sarah's home there was tension. Obi-Wan had contacted the Council with a heavy heart to tell them that he and Anakin would be soon returning. While he set to packing, the door to Sarah's room remained closed.

Finally, their bags were packed, their transport ready, and it was time to go. Obi-Wan gently knocked on her door. "Sarah, it is time for us to leave." His head hurt tremendously when he spoke these words. With no reply, he knocked again, a little more firmly this time.

She finally opened the door, looking weary and exhausted. She gave Anakin a smile and a quick handshake goodbye, and Anakin went to load their bags onto the transport. When he was gone, Sarah threw herself into a hug with Obi-Wan. "Sarah, please-"

"I can't Obi-Wan, I'm sorry." She was avoiding his eyes.

_Attachments are a path to the dark side young one._ Obi-Wan reflected that Qui-Gon's advice was beginning to sound more and more like Master Yoda's. He gave her another hug and said, "I'm truly glad to have met you Sarah."

"I will miss you Obi-Wan Kenobi." She gave him another cheerless smile still not meeting his eyes.

Obi-Wan turned and slowly walked out of the house. When he glanced back, Sarah was standing in the doorway. She gave him a small wave good-bye. Obi-Wan sighed and walked sadly to the transport. He couldn't believe that he was simply walking away. _I have a bad feeling about this._

-----------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan stared glumly out the window of the transport as it approached Coruscant. He just could not shake the feeling that he had made a terrible mistake by leaving Sarah on Roden. He glanced over at Anakin who was gazing out the window on the opposite side of the transport. Obi-Wan sensed an odd feeling coming from his apprentice.

"Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan and then looked quickly out the window again.

"Anakin, is something wrong?"

Anakin took a deep breath and looked Obi-Wan in the eyes. "I just wonder why you never told me those stories before? Of when you were a Padawan. I know that you're still sad that Qui-Gon died, but so am I! It's like sometimes you don't even care."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Anakin-"

"Whatever Master, just forget I even mentioned it." Anakin got up and walked towards the back of the ship.

Obi-Wan gazed out after his apprentice. He felt so helpless. _You just had to leave him with me, didn't you Master?_ Obi-Wan sighed and resumed gazing out the window. He would talk to Anakin later, the boy needed time to cool off.

-----------------------------------------------

As the ship finally approached Coruscant, Obi-Wan could not help feeling relieved. He needed the tranquility of the Temple. After every mission, the Jedi were granted a period of rest, and Obi-Wan was really looking forward to it. He needed to think, and Anakin needed to be back at the Temple where other Jedi could watch over him.

As they stepped off of the transport, Obi-Wan figured that it would be better to resolve these issues with his Padawan now. "Anakin, please do not ignore me, we need to talk."

"I have to go unpack. I'll talk to you later Master."

Obi-Wan had to restrain himself from bursting out in anger. He never would have even _thought_ of speaking to Qui-Gon like that when he was a Padawan. Qui-Gon would have demanded that Obi-Wan tell him what was going on, even if it took a week. He would fix Obi-Wan with his trademark stare, and they would quickly resolve their issues. _But I'm not Qui-Gon. _

Obi-Wan knew that he would need to fix things with Anakin, and he knew that it was imperative that his Padawan learn discipline, or he would never become a Jedi Knight. The problem was that Obi-Wan had no idea how to do help him. The only thing that he knew for sure was that insolence did not ever go over well with the Council.

Once again, Obi-Wan was left alone to figure out his path by himself, even though he wished more than ever that his Master could be there to help him. Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes and ran a hand over his forehead and through his hair. All of the sudden, he felt absolutely exhausted. But he needed to report to the Council, and then he could figure out what to do with Anakin.

As he arrived in the Council Chambers, he gave a reverent bow towards the Senior Members, and he gave his report. All the while, he could not help but get the impression that Master Yoda was not listening to a word that he said, but doing his trademark sizing Obi-Wan up. No doubt the Master would see that something was going on. Obi-Wan tried anxiously to keep his shields strong.

"Where is your apprentice, young Obi-Wan?" The diminutive green Master was staring into Obi-Wan's eyes. Obi-Wan wanted desperately to avoid Master Yoda's eyes and shift his feet. _Get a grip Kenobi, avoid eye contact with Master Yoda and you'll be in for hours of soul-searching in his quarters. _

_Force,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself, _I really hope he didn't hear that._ "Anakin wasn't...he wasn't feeling well. I told him that he did not have to accompany me to this meeting." Obi-Wan was praying to the Force that the Council Members did not sense the lie.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan, for your report. You are dismissed." Mace Windu said.

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. He could not believe that he had escaped the Masters. He bowed and walked quickly out of the room. Once he was outside of the Council Chambers, he nearly collapsed. The effort of keeping his shields up had practically caused him to collapse in the meeting.

He had just gathered himself when Master Yoda walked out of the Chambers. "Young Kenobi. Come with me perhaps you should. Sense I do that some soul-searching in my quarters you need." The little Jedi stared pointedly at Obi-Wan.

_FORCE! He heard me. I am so in for it. _Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon was laughing uproariously in the Force. _Enjoy it now Master. _Yoda turned back to Obi-Wan and poked him sharply in the shins with his cane. "Curse the Force you should not, young Kenobi." Obi-Wan clenched his jaw and followed the Jedi Master to his quarters, dreading what would come.

-----------------------------------------------

Once Obi-Wan was settled in to a small pod chair with a cup of disgusting looking tea in Yoda's living quarters, the Jedi Master sat across from Obi-Wan and gazed at him for a long time. "Conflict I sense in you, young one."

"Master Yoda, I can assure you that I am fine." Obi-Wan just wanted to get out of here. Master Yoda was no exception to the long list of Jedi whose presence Obi-Wan felt supremely uncomfortable in.

"Training with your new apprentice, going well is it?"

_He knows,_ Obi-Wan thought. _Of course he knows, he's had eight hundred years to figure out how to make Jedi feel uncomfortable._ "Master Yoda, I can assure you that Anakin's training is progressing well."

"His training yes. But your relationship? Hmmm?"

Obi-Wan sighed. There was no use. Master Yoda was as good at breaking him down as Qui-Gon used to be. "Anakin and I...its been difficult Master. Our last mission brought us to someone who I feel should be here now, with the Jedi. Our latest mission brought us to her, but I feel as though my relationship with Anakin has only grown more awkward. I know that it is my responsibility as his Master to instill a sense of discipline in him, but I just...I don't know how to do it."

Master Yoda looked at Obi-Wan for a long while. "Hmmmm. A sense of inadequacy you feel? Compared to Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan bowed his head. He could not bring himself to speak.

"Young, you are, Obi-Wan. Find your own path you must, to train young Skywalker. Mistakes, you will make. Accept them you must, and let them go."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan replied, still not bringing himself to make eye contact with the Jedi Master.

"Work in mysterious ways, the Force does. If meant to be brought to the Jedi the girl is, than in time will she be."

Obi-Wan glanced up. How did Master Yoda know? This session with Master Yoda had only brought him more confusion.

"Go, you may, young Kenobi. At the Temple, you will remain for a time. Ready for another mission you and your Padawan are not."

Obi-Wan bristled at the Master's rebuke. "Thank you Master." He got up, Master Yoda still examining him closely, making Obi-Wan feel like an open book. As he walked out the door, he glanced back at the Jedi Master who was already deep in meditation. Obi-Wan just could not help the familiar sigh that came.

-----------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

----------------------------------------------- 

The next two months were spent by Obi-Wan and Anakin at the Jedi Temple. Every day they meditated, sparred, and while Anakin went to classes, Obi-Wan occupied himself in the Jedi Archives, reading anything he could find that was remotely interesting, but all too often he found himself gazing out the windows instead of actually reading.

Not a day went by when Obi-Wan had not thought of the mission to Roden. It seemed like so long ago. And the rift between himself and his Padawan was not helping anything. Obi-Wan just could not seem to find the words that he needed. He knew that the other Jedi did not approve of how he was handling the situation with Anakin, but he had no idea what to do.

One day, in the middle of his musings, Obi-Wan's comlink went off. Wondering who could be trying to contact him, he found that it was a Jedi that he did not know, but apparently it was urgent. Obi-Wan shut down the data pad that he was reading and ran out of the Archives, to a very disapproving look from Jocasta Nu.

When he arrived at the entrance of the Jedi Temple, he could not believe what he saw. It was Sarah. For a moment, Obi-Wan's heart soared, but when he got a better look at her, it crashed to the ground. Her clothes were torn and bloody, and she had a swelling bruise and a cut on her face. "Obi-Wan..." her breathing was labored.

"Sarah, what happened? Talk to me. Come on, Sarah, please!" Obi-Wan sent healing powers to her through the Force, but she did not respond to them at all.

"Obi-Wan..." she could barely get the words out. And then her body went limp.

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan sprang into action. He gathered her still form up in his arms and sprinted to the Healing Ward. He could feel a faint pulse, but it was fading. Panic rose up in Obi-Wan, and he ran even faster.

When he got to the healers', it was a blur. He handed Sarah over to a strong healer, and after that, he had no idea what to do with himself. He sat down in one of the chairs and decided to wait. Hours had passed when suddenly, he heard a voice behind him and the soft sound of a cane on the tile floor.

"Hmmmm. Wonder I do, why trust in me you do not, young Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan whirled around and saw Master Yoda gazing up at him. "Master Yoda, I did not know that you were here. What do you mean?"

Yoda closed his eyes. "Hmmmm. Told you , I did, that if meant it is by the Force, here she would come. Trust in my wisdom you did not." Yoda sharply tapped his stick on the ground and then poked Obi-Wan in the arm with it.

_I really wish that he would stop doing that. _"Master Yoda, I do not even know why she is here, or what happened to her."

At that moment, the healer returned and told Obi-Wan and Yoda that they could see her now. Yoda gestured for Obi-Wan to go first, and as he walked through the door, Obi-Wan felt the sharp poke of a cane on his lower back. Gritting his teeth, he walked into the healing room.

Sarah looked a mess. She was hooked up to countless tubes. Her wounds were smeared with bacta, and they looked slightly better, but Obi-Wan still could not believe what had happened. His breath caught. He sat by her bed and urged her to get better. He had almost completely forgotten about Yoda when the Jedi Master spoke.

"When better she is, present her to the Council you will."

Obi-Wan turned to stare at the Jedi Master, wondering if after eight hundred years he had finally lost his mind. "What?"

"Heard me you did Young Kenobi. Fine your hearing is. Leave you now I will."

"Master Yoda! Wait! I don't understand, what do you mean, present her to the Council?" But the small Jedi Master had already walked away, pretending not to hear Obi-Wan. Sighing, Obi-Wan turned back to Sarah and sat by her bed. He thought that he did not know what Yoda had meant, but deep down, he knew that he could not lie to himself. Sending soothing thoughts through the Force to Sarah, Obi-Wan sat back and tried to untangle his complicated feelings.

More and more hours passed, and Obi-Wan drifted in and out of sleep. He was awakened when Sarah suddenly stirred. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked at her. "Hello there."

She took a breath and gave him a small smile. "Hi. Sorry to cause you all of this trouble."

"Sarah, what happened? Are you alright?" Obi-Wan knew that he would feel terrible if something had happened to her.

She took another deep breath and avoided his eyes. "It's nothing Obi-Wan. Really. Was there somebody else in here? I thought I heard someone, but he talked sort of backwards...maybe I was just hallucinating."

Obi-Wan almost laughed out loud. "Don't worry. That was just Master Yoda, you'll meet him soon enough. And no, you weren't hallucinating."

"I'm sorry I came here. It's just, I had nowhere else to go, and I just thought that...maybe I could come see you and Anakin for awhile."

"Sarah..." Obi-Wan hesitated.

"Or...you know, not. It was just an idea." She was avoiding his eyes.

"No, Sarah, you misunderstood. It isn't you, it's just that things have not exactly been going to well with me and Anakin lately. I don't want you to have to be a part of it." Now he was avoiding her questioning stare.

"Why? What happened?" She looked at him, concerned.

"Sarah, really. It's nothing. Right now you need to rest and get better. I just need to speak with somebody. I will return. And if I run into Anakin, I'll send him down to say hello." She nodded.

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan left the Healing Ward feeling confused. But there was a small glimmer of hope inside of him. Sarah was here now. Maybe the Masters would allow her to stay at the Temple for awhile, or at least until he could see if she might be able to be trained. She and him and Anakin could maybe regain that sense of family that they had shared while they were on Roden. But he had no idea how to even bring it up.

_Alright Master, you have had your opportunity to laugh at me, but now I REALLY need your help. What the Force am I supposed to do?_ As if by luck of the Force, at that moment Jedi Master Mace Windu came strolling by. _It just had to be Windu, didn't it Master?_

"Master Windu!" Obi-Wan ran to catch up with the tall Jedi.

"Kenobi? Can I help you?" The Jedi Master peered at Obi-Wan with a suspicious look on his face.

Obi-Wan could not help recoiling slightly at the severe look that Mace Windu was giving him. Though Master Windu was not a vast amount of years Obi-Wan's elder, at least, not compared to Master Yoda, he still remained strong in his ability to make Obi-Wan feel like a twelve-year-old Padawan inside.

Deep down, Obi-Wan knew that underneath Mace Windu's facade of severity was a man with a good heart. Though had often disapproved of Qui-Gon's rebellious style, the two men had been good friends, and Qui-Gon had often told Obi-Wan of Mace's selfless acts.

"Master Windu, with all respect, and at the risk of sounding terribly like my Master, I believe that I have met someone who could change the Jedi as we know it." Obi-Wan searched the Jedi Master for some response, but the Master's face remained stony.

Obi-Wan swallowed and continued. "On my last mission, Anakin and I met a girl. She is strong in the Force, and the midi-chlorian count that I did shows that she has almost as many as Anakin. I believe in my heart that she is meant to be a Jedi."

Mace seemed speechless. After a long while, he spoke. "If you believe this so strongly Obi-Wan, why did you not bring this matter to the attention of the Council at the briefing?"

Obi-Wan did not reply. He did not know what he could say. When Obi-Wan said nothing, he could have sworn that he saw the Jedi Master's eyes soften a little bit.

Mace put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, but it did not feel warm and comfortable, as Qui-Gon's once had. Instead it felt cold and foreign. "Listen, Obi-Wan," the Korun Master's voice did not have its usual sternness. "I know that Qui-Gon's death has been incredibly hard for you." His dark eyes seemed sad. "It has been very difficult for all of us, but you have nothing to prove to us."

Obi-Wan felt confused. "What?"

"Obi-Wan, you have showed the Council countless times that you are a great Jedi. Perhaps even a brilliant one. You do not have to try to follow in Qui-Gon's footsteps. You must find your own path."

_That is exactly what I have been trying to do. Why can no one see it?_ "Master Windu, please, I am simply requesting that she be tested for training. She has no family to go back to. I know that she could be a Jedi. The best. We don't even know for sure that the prophecy is about Anakin. What if it refers to somebody else?"

Mace shook his head. "Obi-Wan..."

"Please. Master Windu, I am asking no more then that she simply be tested. That is all that I am asking."

Mace Windu felt torn. It was a rare show of sympathy from the Jedi, but he could not forget the kindness and friendship that Qui-Gon had always shown him. Was it not the least he could do for Qui-Gon's Padawan?

Mace knew that Obi-Wan was destined to be one of the greatest Jedi that the Order had ever seen. Mace Windu had a gift for seeing these things, and Obi-Wan, though, young, would be spectacular. Mace considered this, and finally, he nodded, but when Obi-Wan broke into a smile, Mace held up his hand. "I will need to consult the Council first before we proceed."

Obi-Wan was so grateful. "Thank you Master Windu, you will not regret it." Mace gave Obi-Wan an odd look, and then nodded and continued down the hallway. As soon as he was out of Obi-Wan's earshot, he muttered to himself, "I hope not. I really hope not."

Obi-Wan was thrilled. As he walked to his quarters, Obi-Wan thought that, wherever Qui-Gon was right then, perhaps he was smiling knowing the influence that he had had on Obi-Wan...going against the Jedi Council for a ten-year-old girl.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, but when he reached the door to his and Anakin's quarters, the smile slowly slid off of his face. He and the boy were still barely on speaking terms. Obi-Wan knew that he absolutely had to resolve his issues with Anakin, especially now with Sarah's arrival at the Temple. Not having any idea what he would say to his Padawan, Obi-Wan sighed and pushed open the door.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: OK, I still know where I want this story to go, but it is taking longer than I thought to get it there. I don't know if I will be able to update again this week, but I'll try my hardest. A huge thanks for reading, and feedback is always appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

----------------------------------------------- 

When Obi-Wan walked in, he found him tinkering away on his latest mechanical project. He did not even glance up when Obi-Wan walked in. "Anakin, I think that we should talk." When Anakin ignored him, and continued on with his project, Obi-Wan felt the frustration rise up inside of him. "Now, preferably."

Anakin sighed heavily as he put down his tools. _Well, at least I have managed to teach him something._ "Anakin, come here." Obi-Wan sat down on the couch, and Anakin sat on the table facing Obi-Wan, but not meeting his eyes.

"Anakin, please, look at me." Anakin slowly raised his blue eyes to meet Obi-Wan's. "Anakin, as your Master, I am here to help you and to guide you. It won't always be easy."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Not this speech again."

Obi-Wan threw up his hands, frustrated. "Anakin! Do not speak to me like that! I am here to be your brother and your friend, but I am also your teacher, and you are still my student. It is entirely inappropriate for you to speak to me like that. I am here to help you, but I am also here to criticize you."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan for a moment, and then glanced away, hurt. He muttered under his breath, "That's all you do."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. "Anakin, please, just talk to me." Obi-Wan tried to soften his voice, he was not here to yell at the boy, and anger would get them nowhere. "Anakin..."

Anakin finally spoke. "I just wonder why you can't be more like Qui-Gon. I know that you aren't him, but I just...I just wish that you were as kind as he was. He was always so understanding. When I am with you, I just feel like your obligation. I know that he asked you to train me, and sometimes, I feel like if he hadn't asked you, then you wouldn't have done it."

Obi-Wan was stung. He could not believe what he was hearing. Was this really how the boy had been feeling? He tried to deny it, but somewhere in the back of his mind, Obi-Wan could not help thinking that maybe Anakin was spot on.

"Anakin, please. You have to bear with me. All of this just happened so fast. Sometimes, I feel helpless as your Master. You must understand that Qui-Gon had many qualities that I will never have."

Anakin nodded, tears shining in his blue eyes. _He looks so young._ "You and I will just have to work a little bit harder then, what do you think? We can both grow together. Anakin, I really am trying. I promise you. But you have to help me. I can't do it all on my own."

Anakin nodded again. Obi-Wan hoped that he was finally getting through to the boy. "Oh, and one more piece of news. Guess who is here?"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan questioningly. "Sarah is here. There is a possibility that she may be trained as a Jedi." Obi-Wan searched Anakin for some kind of response, but his face remained in an almost Mace Winduesque stone look.

Obi-Wan was hoping for some kind of a reaction from his Padawan, but Anakin simply picked up his tools and resumed his tinkering. Obi-Wan could not help feeling as though he and his Padawan were right back where they started.

-----------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Obi-Wan made his way back down to the Healing Ward, but when he got there, the healers stopped him and told him that the Council was in a meeting with Sarah. Obi-Wan's heart pounded in his chest. He had not expected the Council to come so quickly, but Obi-Wan also had a sneaking suspicion that Yoda may have put them on to it.

Obi-Wan sat on the edge of one of the seats in the ward. He waited anxiously for what seemed like hours. After all of the time had passed, he could not take it anymore. He moved to open the door, but the second before his hand touched the doorknob, the twelve Council Members walked out, all glancing at Obi-Wan along the way as they silently exited.

Finally, Obi-Wan was left with Yoda and Mace Windu. The two Jedi Masters surveyed Obi-Wan, and all of the sudden, he felt as though he was his thirteen-year-old self again, standing before the Masters after his return from Melida/Dann. _Force! I just had to think of that now, didn't I? Great timing as always Kenobi._

"Conferred with the girl the Council has," Master Yoda told Obi-Wan. "Strong with the Force she is."

"Obi-Wan," Mace said, "you must understand the implications of what you have asked. The Council is in agreement that the girl may very well be the Chosen One, but asking for training could present problems."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, ready to defend Sarah, but Mace continued. "Obi-Wan, it is obvious to the Council that you have formed a bond with the girl, but even if she were trained, a Master may not take on two Padawans. The Code forbids it."

Obi-Wan had not even stopped to consider the possibility that even if Sarah were trained, she may not be his Padawan. He had just _assumed_...

"Dangerous it is to assume, young Kenobi." Master Yoda said to them.

_For Force sakes! How does he do that?_ Obi-Wan did not know what to say. He was terribly confused.

"Meet on the matter, the Council must."

"So then, she will be trained?" Obi-Wan was truly glad of that at the least.

Mace gave Obi-Wan a stern look. "Perhaps, young Kenobi, you should try to contain your feelings. Remember the Code."

"There is no emotion; there is peace." Obi-Wan repeated obediently.

"Perhaps, you should not take those words so lightly in the future."

"Yes, Master Windu," Obi-Wan said, feeling for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day, like a child being rebuked by the Jedi Master.

With a slight nod of the head, the two Jedi Masters took off down the hall, leaving Obi-Wan standing alone.

Obi-Wan did not know what to do. He did not know when the Council would meet on the matter. He thought that perhaps he could talk to Sarah about her meeting with the Council members, but when he looked in on her, she was fast asleep. Obi-Wan sighed, not knowing where to go.

Eventually he found himself in the Room of One Thousand Fountains. He tried to meditate, but his mind kept wandering. He thought back to his years spent with Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had always found himself at as a Padawan disapproving often of his Master's actions, but now, Obi-Wan was a Jedi Knight. He was a Master to Anakin, and he was certainly beginning to feel the full weight of that responsibility.

Obi-Wan wished that he could speak to his friends, but they were all mostly newly knighted and out on important missions. Obi-Wan felt very alone. Nothing had gone the way that he had planned, and he felt confused. He tried again to meditate, giving himself fully to the Force.

As he felt the Force flow through his body, he had an odd vision. _Three lightsabers, intertwined. _

His mind flashed to another image, _a great battle. There was hesitation on both sides. They had been friends, but they were now enemies. After a furious battle, one of the blue lightsabers flicked out forever. _

Obi-Wan was confused. He sensed a final vision. _A fiery background. Flaming bursts of heat. And then, as a stark a contrast to the flames as could be, two bursts of blue came forth. One was surrounded and suppressed by a dark and painful shadow. The other was shrouded in hurt and betrayal. They battled the most ferocious battle ever fought. Jedi versus Sith. Finally, the one filled with hurt let go of his attachments, and as he did, his opponent's lightsaber was engulfed by the red searing heat of fire. And then there was only a single blue lightsaber, and the Force felt only darkness._

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open. He blinked a few times trying to make sense of the visions, but all felt muddled. He shook his head as he rose. He had never put much faith in visions and dreams, but suddenly, he felt more confused then ever.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry this took awhile to get up, but I veered off into a humor fic called _Nerf Fur,_and that took up my writing time this week. Anyway, thanks for reading, and feedback is always appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

----------------------------------------------- 

Two weeks passed. Obi-Wan heard nothing from the Council in the time. Eventually, Sarah was deemed healthy and healed. She looked immensely better that when she had arrived at the Temple. When the healers finally decided that she was free to go, Obi-Wan felt relieved, but he did not know where everything would go from here.

As Sarah got ready to leave, a healer brought by a message. Sarah, Obi-Wan, and Anakin were summoned to the Council Chambers. Obi-Wan could sense that Sarah was nervous. He smiled slightly and told her, "Do no be nervous Sarah. These Council members are certainly intimidating, but deep down they have good hearts, and they are the best of the Jedi."

She nodded in response, but he saw her visibly swallow. When Anakin arrived, Sarah gave him a small smile that he uncomfortably returned. Together, the three walked into the Chambers. Obi-Wan hoped that the Council would not bring his tension with Anakin into the discussion, even though he knew that all twelve knew perfectly well what was going on with them.

"Sarah," Mace Windu began, forgoing any formalities, "the Council has agreed to your training." Obi-Wan felt waves of relief coming from her. Obi-Wan himself was thrilled for her. He knew that this was the right thing for her.

"Obi-Wan, if young Anakin agrees, the Council has agreed that you will train her."

Obi-Wan felt his eyes open wide, and his jaw dropped. "What?" He did not know what to say, or even what to think. "But...I thought that I can't...train two...the Code..."

"An exception to the norms you already are, young Kenobi," Master Yoda said. "Feel it in the Force the Council does. Two Padawans, you will have."

Obi-Wan could not think straight. _Two Padawans? Force help me._ He could not understand how the Council could so easily break the Code. In his years as a Jedi, the Council had never been known to simply just make exceptions.

It was then that he finally glimpsed Anakin's face. The waves of joy from Sarah had masked Anakin's fuming anger. _Do not make this an issue in front of the Council Anakin, please._ Obi-Wan silently urged his Padawan. He was grateful that Anakin's mouth remained firmly shut.

"Obi-Wan," Mace Windu said, "the Council has not taken this decision lightly. It has never been done before, and a great deal of responsibility is being placed on your shoulders."

_Thanks Mace. Way to make it sound like fun_. "I understand Master Windu." Obi-Wan laid one hand on Sarah's shoulder, and his other on Anakin's. There would be problems, Obi-Wan knew, but they were linked. Skywalker, Kenobi, and Walterr.

As Obi-Wan prepared to leave the chambers, Yoda caught his eye. The Jedi Master gave Obi-Wan an extraordinarily significant look. _He must have convinced the Council. He must sense something that the others do not._

But Obi-Wan did not have long to ponder on the fact. They were dismissed, and bowing to the Council, the three left the room. As they walked back to their quarters all three were silent, but as soon as they got back to their quarters, Anakin shot Obi-Wan a glare and slammed the door to his room.

_Great. Just great. _Sarah looked worriedly at Obi-Wan. "I'll talk to him, Sarah, don't worry." Obi-Wan showed Sarah around the apartment, and got her settled into the guest room, which was now her own. Obi-Wan left her to get cleaned up for dinner, but before he exited the room he said, "I am glad that you are here...Padawan." The words felt right.

She smiled at him. "Thank you...Master."

He smiled back and left her alone. Dreading what was coming, he sighed and faced Anakin's door. _And now for Round Two._

-----------------------------------------------

When he walked in, his Padawan turned his back on Obi-Wan and stared out the window. Obi-Wan rubbed his head and tried to gather his thoughts. _This is getting old, and fast. Time to lay down the law Kenobi. Joy._

"Anakin, it is time for you to listen, and I want you to listen well. If you continue with this extraordinary display of insolence and anger, there is one thing that I can absolutely guarantee to you. You will never be a Jedi."

Anakin let out a contemptuous sigh and continued to ignore Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan would not have it. "We will start by giving you laundry and refresher duty for a month."

Anakin's mouth dropped open in indignation and protest, but before he could reply, Obi-Wan continued. "Anakin, I do not want this relationship with you, but if you continue to act as you have been acting, then I don't have a choice. I will be the disciplinarian for as long as it is necessary. I will not fail you Anakin."

Anakin could not seem to bring himself to speak. "Anakin, Sarah is a part of this family now. If it is the will of the Force, then you are to accept it as such. Anakin, I do not want to be this kind of person, but I will not let you slide away. I will not let you throw away what you have going here because you cannot control your anger. You are my student, and I will do whatever I have to do to teach you the lessons that you need to learn. I am not Qui-Gon, no, but I am your Master. Are we clear on that?"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with reproachful eyes.

"Do you understand me, Anakin?" Obi-Wan despised this entire act, but it was necessary. The boy_ must _learn. Obi-Wan had promised. He had promised his Master. He would _not _fail Anakin. He had _promised_, and Obi-Wan Kenobi did not break promises.

Obi-Wan left the room before his Padawan could reply. He had no idea if he had handled the situation well. He certainly hoped so. Sighing, he collapsed into the couch. His head just felt so..._full_. Not only was he confused about how to handle the situation with Anakin, but he did not understand at all the Council.

It had been his hope that Sarah would be trained as a Jedi, and he had hoped in his heart that perhaps she would be his Padawan, but now that it was a reality, the weight of what had happened hit him like a ton of bricks. Why had the Council so readily agreed to her training? Was it even the Council? Or was it simply Master Yoda? Obi-Wan could not forget the significant look in the Jedi Master's eyes at the meeting.

Finally, deciding that he did not want to think anymore, Obi-Wan got up and left the apartment. He picked up some tunics, boots, and a robe for Sarah, and then he headed to the dining area to pick up some food for dinner. He did not feel at all like cooking. He remembered fondly the time that he had tried to make a nice birthday dinner for Qui-Gon. He had ended up with burns, red sauce down his front, and a dinner that had tasted like Bantha...well, let's just say it was not very good.

After that particular experience, Obi-Wan had vowed never to try and cook again, and Qui-Gon had whole-heartedly agreed. And so, the two Jedi had begun to frequent Dex's Diner.

Obi-Wan hoped that he would be able to share those same good times with his own Padawan...Padawan_s. My, that sounds strange. _When he arrived back at his quarters, all was quiet. Anakin was still sulking in his room, and Sarah was reading one of the books that had been laying around the common area. _Well, at least someone will read them._

Obi-Wan gave Sarah her new Jedi attire, and when she came out after changing, Obi-Wan felt proud.

Dinner that night was awkward. Obi-Wan tried desperately to make conversation, but Anakin was silent, and Sarah did not seem to have much to say. After awhile of forced conversation, the three simply ate in silence.

After they had finished, Anakin (resentfully), began his chores for Obi-Wan while Obi-Wan and Sarah discussed how life at the Temple would be. He went over a schedule of classes and private lessons to help her get up to speed with the rest of the Padawans. He could tell she felt overwhelmed, but he had faith that they could get it in time.

Because Sarah had no experience with the Force or a lightsaber, she would have to work personally with Obi-Wan and other Masters to quickly come up to speed.

Obi-Wan had no doubts of her intelligence and aptitude. She could be in regular classes in no time. After all, it had only taken Anakin a few months to practically surpass all of the other students his age.

After they talked, they said goodnight...well, Anakin gave a nod of recognition to Sarah and then without even a glance at Obi-Wan, returned to his room.

Obi-Wan watched him go, not sure how he felt about getting the cold shoulder from his eleven-year-old Padawan. Long after Anakin and Sarah had gone to sleep, Obi-Wan remained wide awake. He felt exhausted, but amid all of his thoughts, crashing into each other in his mind, sleep was simply lost.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N Well, another chapter done, and more to come (Hey, that rhymed:))! Hopefully its ok, and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

-----------------------------------------------

The next weeks were filled every day. The days flew by, packed with lessons and training. Anakin, Sarah, and Obi-Wan had every minute of the daytime filled...but evenings were a different story. Obi-Wan made sure that the three ate dinner together every day.

It would begin the same way every night, and it would always end that way as well. There would be a period of strained conversation, and then they would simply give up and there would be silence, broken only by the sound of forks scraping plates and glasses thumping the table.

As the days passed, they fell into a pattern. Obi-Wan worked with Sarah every single day, and in the afternoons, he would spar with Anakin, which was, to put it mildly, not fun.

Obi-Wan was sincerely impressed with Sarah. The girl was remarkable. She had an unbelievable aptitude for the Force, and in only a few short months, she could actually make Obi-Wan sweat in a lightsaber match. Before they knew it, she was in regular classes with Anakin and other Padawans, and she was doing astonishingly well.

Obi-Wan was truly impressed with the girl, but he was much less impressed with himself. Things were still strained between himself and Anakin, and he hated it. He and Sarah had managed to form a close bond quickly, but the strain on his bond with Anakin was slowly getting harder and harder to maintain.

As for Anakin and Sarah, Obi-Wan continued to notice the tension between the two. He wanted so much for them to be friends, but Sarah remained a bit of a loner at the Temple while Anakin would go off and have fun with his friends...but Obi-Wan had no idea what to do about it.

-----------------------------------------------

The next day, there was a scheduled exercise for Anakin and Sarah, and Obi-Wan was nervous. It was an exercise in teamwork. Using training lightsabers, training droids would begin to shoot bolts at the Padawans, slowly picking up speed as the Jedi deflected the bolts.

It was an easy exercise, Obi-Wan knew, if the two worked together. It would be necessary that they cover each other from all sides and use the Force to flow into the other's moves. If the two managed it, the exercise would be over quickly and easily..._if _they worked together.

The floor of the training circle was also heaped with blocks and obstacles that the two would have to be constantly avoiding as they trained. Anakin and Sarah were standing in the middle of the circle, prepared to begin, when Obi-Wan heard the soft tapping of a cane on the floor behind him.

When he turned around, Master Yoda was standing there, prepared to watch the exercise. Obi-Wan drew a sharp breath. He almost groaned, but managed to restrain it. Obi-Wan bit his lip, silently trying to urge his Padawans to work together.

The training probes slowly began to circle Anakin and Sarah, revolving slowly and steadily shooting bolts at the two Padawans. Anakin and Sarah leapt into action, deflecting the bolts entirely separately, doing well, but as the droids began to pick up speed, their individual work was not enough.

They stubbornly would not work together. They leapt over blocks and deflected the bolts, but soon, it overwhelmed them. Anakin took a running leap and slashed one of the droids in half, and the pieces fell, smoking and smoldering, to the ground.

Obi-Wan put his head into his hands. This was not going the way that it was supposed to. Anakin and Sarah were dripping in sweat, and more and more bolts began to get through to them, burning their skin and scorching their tunics. Obi-Wan sighed. Finally, it was too much for the Padawans, and Obi-Wan gave the order for the droids to shut down.

The two Padawans stood, bruised and burned, sweating, their chests rapidly rising up and down. Obi-Wan could not bring himself to make eye contact with Master Yoda. His Padawans had failed a simple exercise that, had they just worked together, should have been over quickly and easily.

Anakin and Sarah stood before Obi-Wan, sweaty and burned. Obi-Wan, not knowing what to say and feeling extraordinarily intimidated by Master Yoda's presence, tossed them each a towel and told them to go clean up, dreading the talk on teamwork and pride that he knew he would have to give them later.

Anakin and Sarah left the training room, and Obi-Wan did not want to look at Master Yoda, but he knew that he did not have a choice. But when Obi-Wan looked at the small Jedi Master, he was staring out after the two Padawans, giving no notice to Obi-Wan. Finally, Obi-Wan heard a quiet "hmmm" from the green Jedi.

Trying to swallow his own pride and nervousness, Obi-Wan spoke. "Master Yoda..." but he trailed off when Yoda turned around and gave Obi-Wan a sharp look. Obi-Wan immediately was quiet.

"Learn to work together, they _must_, Obi-Wan. Resolve your conflict with young Skywalker you _must_." The Master stared at Obi-Wan, giving him a severe look. He poked Obi-Wan's knee with his cane. "Sending the three of you on a mission, I am. Know when, I do not, but prepared you should be."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes Master." He bowed as the Jedi Master turned and walked away, his cane tapping lightly on the marble floor.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Anakin and Sarah, tired and bruised, walked back to their quarters silently. The rigidity between the two hung thick in the air. Finally, Sarah spoke, "Look, Anakin..." but Anakin interrupted her. "Whatever Sarah, I really don't want to hear about it. I'm tired and I don't want to talk."

Sarah looked hurt. "Anakin, what's your problem? Obi-Wan is just trying to be a good Master. You're not always supposed to like everything that he has to say to you."

Anakin let out a derisive snort. They had arrived at the apartment and had entered. Finally, he replied, "You don't understand, Sarah."

"I'm trying to Anakin! But if you ask me, you're being a complete jerk."

Anakin turned on Sarah. "Oh, _I'm_ being a complete jerk? What about Obi-Wan? He's the one who doesn't care! Things were bad enough before you came along, and now _you're_ here, perfect and wonderful, and exactly the sort of Padawan that Obi-Wan has always wished that he had instead of me!"

Sarah looked at Anakin, not knowing what to say. Anakin continued to rage, "I am trying! I have tried to be a good Padawan, but Obi-Wan doesn't want me! Don't you see it? The only reason that I am even here right now is because Qui-Gon asked him to! I'm nothing more than a stupid obligation!"

"Anakin," Sarah said, "that's not true!"

Anakin glared at Sarah, shaking his head. "Shut up Sarah, you don't even know, you never will."

Sarah stared at Anakin with hurt in her blue eyes. Anakin looked at her, knowing that he had been too harsh. Then there was a knock on the door. Some of Anakin's friends were there. They had a quick discussion, and Anakin took off with them, not even glancing back once before he slammed the door.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry that this chapter seemed a little bit short, I will try to make the next ones longer. I know that this story has mostly focused on Obi-Wan so far, but I think that in the next few chapters that will most likely change as the story progresses a little bit more, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, hope you're liking it! Feedback is always most appreciated. Thanks for reading! --Swifty


	13. Chapter 13

----------------------------------------------- 

When Obi-Wan returned home after he spoke to Yoda, he found Sarah reading a thick book on the sleep couch. Anakin was nowhere to be found. Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin should know better than to just go running off. Obi-Wan wanted to speak with both of them together. If there was anything that Obi-Wan was dreading, it was giving lectures, and he did not want to do it twice.

Sarah glanced up at Obi-Wan when he walked in, and then immediately glanced back down at the book. Obi-Wan knew instantly that something had happened. The echoes of an argument remained in the apartment. Bracing himself, he looked at Sarah and said, "What happened?"

Sarah looked at Obi-Wan straight in the eyes. "Nothing." She said it almost convincingly, but Obi-Wan could always sense it when he was being lied to. _Great, just what I need. Two angry Padawans. _

"Sarah, please tell me what happened."

Again she looked at Obi-Wan, and there was something else shining in her bright eyes, but Obi-Wan could not put a finger on it. "I think that I'm going to go for a walk," Sarah said. When Obi-Wan did not object, she took off running.

Sarah ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding, to every inch of the Jedi Temple. She eventually arrived at the lake, and she sat down, her knees drawn up to her chest and her head resting on them, trying to control her breathing. She sat there for a long while, trying to meditate, trying to sort out her feelings.

After awhile, her breathing had returned to normal and she could feel the warm breeze ripple through her long, dark blond, almost brown, hair. She did not know how long she sat there, but she finally felt at peace. She gazed up at the stars and she thought of how she had come to love the Jedi Temple, but her fight with Anakin had hurt her terribly. The things that he had said...

Out wandering the streets of Coruscant with his other Padawan friends, Anakin felt bad about what had happened. Deep down he knew that his angry words were more about Obi-Wan than they were Sarah, but he had not been able to control them. He stared out into the stars above Coruscant, wondering what would happen when he returned to the Temple...

Obi-Wan sat in his bed, trying to meditate, wondering what had happened between his Padawans. Everything just felt so confused and awkward. He thought of Master Yoda's words as he rubbed the bruise on his knee from where the Jedi Master's cane had hit him. Would they ever be a family? He watched the stars from his window, wondering if they would ever be able to overcome their issues...

And together the three stared out at the same stars, in the same sky that unites the galaxy. Though none realized it, their bond was strengthening as the moments ticked by, and the Force was surrounding each, uniting them as a family, pointing the way to their destinies; pointing the way to the love, hatred, hope, and betrayal that had long ago been written in the stars.

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Sarah stood before Yoda and Mace Windu to receive their new assignment. Two weeks had passed since the episode with the training droids, and the argument between Anakin and Sarah. To put it lightly, all three were...short on words with each other.

Yoda and Mace Windu shared a glance with each other. Both knew about the mission that lay ahead of the three Jedi. It was designed to test every part of them, to their fullest extent. This was the mission that would finally bring the three together, unless of course, it tore them apart first.

Yoda surveyed the three with his large eyes. "Sending you on a mission we are," he began. "A dangerous mission it is. Test the three of you to your fullest it will."

Obi-Wan could almost feel his Padawans' nerves, and he had to admit, he was feeling quite terrified himself.

"A diplomatic mission this is not." Master Yoda said. "Negotiation on this mission there will not be. Typical in any way, this mission is not."

There was a long pause before Mace Windu finally spoke. "This is a dangerous mission. It is unlike any that you have ever, or ever will find yourselves on as Jedi." He gave them a severe look.

Obi-Wan felt even more confused. He had no idea what the Masters were trying to tell them.

"You are to begin immediately," Mace Windu said. "You will not be allowed a lightsaber or any of your other materials." He handed them each a blindfold and a comlink, and the three were led out of the room. Obi-Wan felt vaguely aware of someone having removed his utility belt. He no longer felt the presence of either of his Padawans.

All of the sudden, Obi-Wan had never felt so nervous, or nauseas, in his entire life. After what felt like forever, with a vague sensation of moving, Obi-Wan felt the comlink buzz and he heard Mace Windu's familiar voice. "You may remove your blindfolds now. Good luck to the three of you." Obi-Wan felt the comlink go dead. It was worthless. As he threw it aside with his blindfold, he could not help thinking, _Good Luck? That doesn't exactly make me feel a whole lot better._

He was in the pitch dark. He could not see anything, but there was a faint sense in the Force that gave him a feeling he could not put his finger on. He tried to wait and allow his eyes to adjust, but it still remained too dark to see anything. He knew that he would just have to begin walking and trust in his senses...only, he was not sure that that would be enough.

-----------------------------------------------

Sarah began to make her way cautiously as she removed her blindfold. There was a faint tremor in the Force, but she could not place it.

She could feel the rough ground beneath her, and she figured that she must be in some sort of maze. She wished that she had her lightsaber to help light the way and make her feel a little...safer. She took a deep breath, and she felt a little bit shaky. She had no idea why she felt so nervous.

And then, in the distance, she heard the roar of thunder, and she could see flashes of lightning. Rain drops began to smack into her, and where each one landed, she saw blood on her skin.

Her eyes flew wide open, the piercing blue reflecting the lightning. Her breath felt sharp inside of her chest. She was soaked, and with every falling drop, more blood would appear. The entire storm reminded her of Roden. It reminded her of her parents' deaths at the hands of corrupt leaders. She thought that she could hear their screams in the thunder.

She pulled her hood around her tightly and ran as fast as she could, trying to outrace the storm, but it was no use. The thunder was only getting louder, crashing and rumbling inside her heart and mind.

She tried to let the Force flow through her, but all she could feel was a small glimmer of light. As she splashed through puddles, the effort of trying to protect herself with the Force almost became too much. She fell to her knees, her hands bloody...and everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------

Anakin felt like he had been walking for hours. The darkness was endless, but as he walked, he could feel the temperature steadily rise. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, and he had to remove his outer robe and carry it.

The air around him was sweltering. It felt as though two suns were beating down upon his back, only, everything was dark. The air was stagnant and dry, and it reminded him of Tatooine. We walked faster, but as he did, the heat only increased.

It felt as though he was back in Watto's shop, dirty and dusty. As he walked, he thought that he heard screams. They sounded all to familiar to Anakin. They sounded like his mother.

"Mom!" Anakin shouted desperately as he began to run. The screaming grew louder, and more voices began to cry out inside of his mind. It was as though every slave on Tatooine was crying out to him. The volume caused Anakin's head to pound. He ran faster, but his steps became shaky.

He tried to outrun the voices, and when he turned a corner, as abruptly as they had started, they stopped. He thought he saw something ahead of him in the shadows, and as he began to walk towards it, the air grew cool and damp. The only screams that he heard were the ones that echoed in his heart.

The dampness clung to his skin as he walked. He walked a little bit more quickly towards the shadows, and he felt himself splashing through puddles along the way. It was only after he got much closer to the shadows that he recognized who it was. "Sarah!" he shouted, as he ran to meet her.

But when he finally saw her up close, she was passed out and cold. He waded through the deep puddles as he reached her, and when he got to her, she was soaked. Anakin took his robe and wrapped it around her, trying to warm her up. "Sarah?" His voice was no more than a whisper, but he hoped that it would be enough for her to hear.

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan continued to walk along silently, the darkness surrounding him. He still felt supremely confused. _What in the Force is this mission supposed to be?_ He continued on.

He made twists and turns, and he eventually arrived at a dead end. Sighing, he made to backtrack, but as he did, he felt another presence. When he turned around he saw a shadowy figure, and the breath caught in his throat. There was no doubting the red and black face. There was no forgetting the yellow eyes, shining with hatred.

It was Qui-Gon Jinn's killer. The ruthless Sith who had murdered the man who had been Obi-Wan's Master and best friend. The evil being tossed Obi-Wan a lightsaber. When Obi-Wan looked closer, he realized that it was _his_ lightsaber. The one that he had lost in the power generator core on Naboo during that fateful battle. Fear rose up inside of Obi-Wan like a snake. He stared at the hilt in his hands, remembering.

The Sith glared at Obi-Wan, and he ignited his double blades. The blood-colored light burst forth from both ends. Obi-Wan did the same, the reassuring icy-blue erupting from the familiar hilt. This was his lightsaber, the one that he had had since he was a boy, the one that he had made and worked for weeks on. This was the lightsaber that was perfectly molded to his strong hands.

Though fear still pounded through his blood, the reassuring presence of his old lightsaber helped him. They circled each other...watching...waiting. Jedi and Sith. Good and evil. Light and dark.

And the battle commenced.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Um, as always, I just want to give a huge thanks for reading! I'm hoping to update soon, but this week is going to be a little bit crazy at school with tests and essays...sorry to leave off here with a cliffhanger, but you know...I will do what I must (sorry, I can't help those RotS references), again, a big thanks for reading, and feedback is always most resplendently appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

-----------------------------------------------

Anakin shook Sarah's shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Sarah. Come on, Sarah. Wake up. You have to wake up! We need to get out of here!" He silently tried to urge her through the Force, through their small strand of a thread.

Finally, he felt her stir. She groaned and opened her eyes. When she saw Anakin kneeling behind her, she sat up quickly. He helped her stand up, but her knees felt shaky. She was soaked to the bone. Neither really knew what to say to each other. After some time of awkward silence, she realized that she was still wrapped tightly in Anakin's robe. She quickly handed it back to him. "Thanks..." she said quietly.

Anakin quickly nodded in response. "No problem." The was some more time of silence between the two Padawans. They began to walk.

They scrupulously avoided eye contact with each other. Finally, after a long while, knowing that they would never get anywhere in silence, Anakin spoke again. "Look, Sarah, I just wanted to...well...apologize for the other night. I was out of line with what I said."

Sarah stopped walking and turned her blue eyes to him. Though it was to dark to see his face, she could sense that his words were heartfelt. "Thanks. Look...Anakin, I'm really sorry too, I didn't mean to butt into your life like this, it just sort of...happened."

He nodded, and there was once again silence, but it was a little less strained then it had been before. They began walking again, letting the Force lead their steps.

"Do you think that Obi-Wan is here?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know," said Anakin, grateful for the change in conversation topic. "But I think that we need to get out of here."

"I completely agree with you on that one," Sarah said, her old wry grin taking over her features. She tried to force her eyes to adjust to the dark, but it seemed to be perpetual in this place. The two walked for what seemed like hours, arriving at dead end after dead end, having to constantly backtrack.

They had just turned around from a particularly long straight of dead end when Sarah stopped. She turned to Anakin. "Do you sense something?"

He fell into the Force. There was a tremor, but it was difficult to place. "Yeah...what do think it is?"

"I don't know," she said, looking around, "but it feels strange...precarious."

Anakin looked at Sarah and muttered, "Leave it to you to use a word like precarious when we're stuck here." He tried to sound irritated, but he could not help the amusement that crept into his voice. Sarah glared at him, but she too could not help a small smile. They stared into each others blue eyes, not knowing what was to come.

-----------------------------------------------

The blades crashed together, blue and red. Obi-Wan's jaw was clenched in concentration. The Sith seemed to have only gained more power since they last met, but so had Obi-Wan. They parried and blocked each others blows, Obi-Wan taking the defensive.

Their blades collided with each other, each of the fighters pressing with all of the strength they could muster. Obi-Wan glanced up for a brief moment into the yellow eyes, and he saw there nothing but emptiness. A vast wasteland of hatred and murder.

The dark was so immense, it was impossible to see, and Obi-Wan had to depend upon the Force to tell him when to duck, leap, and roll. The Sith came at Obi-Wan with a flurry of blows, and one particular move had Obi-Wan jump out of the way, knocking his lightsaber out of his hand. _Thank the Force Anakin isn't here. I would never here the end of it._

The Sith raised his lightsaber for a killing blow, but as it came down upon Obi-Wan, the Jedi summoned his lightsaber into his hand and ignited it just in time to block the Sith's attack. Obi-Wan rolled to his side, feinted, and then leapt up and over the Sith's head. The Sith brought his blade crashing down, sending sparks where Obi-Wan had been only moments before.

Obi-Wan found himself on a raised platform, his breathing rapid, sweat trickling down his forehead. He did not know how much longer he could keep going like this. The Sith was sheer power and would easily wear him down if this continued for much longer.

He gripped his lightsaber in his hand and masked his presence in the Force. He knew that the Sith would find him eventually, but for now, he just needed to buy himself some time.

-----------------------------------------------

Anakin and Sarah continued along, increasing their pace as they went. The feeling in the Force was getting stronger as they continued on, and soon, they were all-out running, not knowing where they were going.

The darkness swallowed them as they ran. Suddenly there was a faint shimmer ahead of them. The threatening feeling in the Force grew stronger as they approached it. When they reached the strange mass, it was like a wall, but not a solid one. Its black pretense shimmered before the Padawans, flickering just beyond their reach. Anakin made to reach out and touch it, but Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled it back. "No!"

Anakin was confused, "What? It doesn't look bad."

Sarah gave him a incredulous stare. "Are you serious? You have no idea what that is, and you're just going to go and touch it?"

He gave her a sly smile, "Yeah...that's exactly what I'm going to do. Would you care to join me?"

She shook her head at him. When she saw that he was serious, her face became a look of complete shock. "There is no way I am touching that...whatever that is. You go right ahead, and have fun."

"Ok then, if you're sure." He reached out to it slowly, giving her a intense stare.

Sarah looked pained. He slowly leaned in to the shimmering mass, and at the last minute, with a look of deepest loathing, she followed him.

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan tried to control his breathing and remain invisible. He could feel the Sith pacing, anger and loathing practically radiating off of him. Obi-Wan willed the Force not to betray his presence. His breath came in sharp jabs inside of his chest.

He knew that the Sith Lord would soon find him. After all, the darkness was a Sith's great strength. He tried to hold onto the Force shield, but as the Sith drew closer to the platform, it became increasingly difficult to hold. Finally, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and ignited his lightsaber. He took comfort in the resplendent blue. The horned Sith jumped up onto the platform, bringing down an immediate strike, which Obi-Wan blocked. And it began again.

-----------------------------------------------

Anakin and Sarah fell into the shimmering veil for what seemed like forever, until they fell onto solid ground. When they regained their footing, they took a look around. It was still dark, but not as repressive as it had been before. There were faint shadows moving everywhere, surrounding them.

Before either of them could speak, something shot out of the air straight towards them. They broke apart, diving to the ground. The shadowy orb simply rebounded and shot at them again. More and more spheres came at them, from all sides. A silent message seemed to pass between the two Padawans. _Teamwork_.

Something told both of them that the stakes were higher here than they had been with the training probes. This time around, there were no other Jedi to call it off if it got to be too much. The two once again leapt into action, this time letting the Force guide them, and this time, being mindful of the other's moves.

Neither had any idea what the hazy orbs were, and they did not know how they were supposed to defeat them. There were no lightsabers...they would have to rely on the Force. Trying a Force shove, Sarah knocked two of the spheres into a wall, and the ghost-like orbs dissipated. Quickly catching on, Anakin began to Force push the orbs as well. They covered each other from all sides. Working together, they were able to deflect any orbs that came at them where the other could not see.

After awhile, the two Padawans had managed to dissolve almost all of the spheres, but it took tremendous effort. Both were dripping with sweat, and both were tired from the leaping and the running. Finally, the last of the orbs had smashed against the walls, and they were once again alone. The two Padawans could not help sharing a smile. This time they had done it right, the way that they should have done it the first time.

Together, the two had made a powerful team, and though it had been hard work to destroy the shadows, they had done it...together, and both felt the sense of accomplishment in that. But then, a cry of pain from a familiar voice broke the moment. It was Obi-Wan.

Another shimmering, door-like wall began to glitter on the opposite side of the chamber. Together, Anakin and Sarah made their way toward it and stepped through, not knowing what they would find on the other side.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! I'm glad I was able to get this updated sooner then I expected. I know that this and the previous chapter have been a little bit strange, but they are quite necessary for our characters. Besides, I want that treaty signed! (Forgive me for that, I just wanted to add a little TPM spice to this Author's Note).


	15. Chapter 15

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan let out a cry of pain as he fell. The battle had continued ferociously, and he had been caught in in awkward position, the blades had collided against each other so close to Obi-Wan's tunics that the intense heat had burned straight through the fabric and seared his skin, causing him to stumble.

He regained his footing, and he grated his lightsaber up along his opponent's, until the Sith could not hold the awkward position any longer, and Obi-Wan was able to shift and elbow the Sith, causing them to break apart.

They faced each other, tightening their grips on their lightsabers, and the Sith came at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan ducked the Sith's strike, and when he came back up, he kicked his opponent in the chest with all the strength he could muster. The Sith was forced upward, and he flipped in mid-air, and when he came down again, he caught Obi-Wan and their lightsabers were pushed up into a raised cross.

It was then that Obi-Wan felt a powerful wave in the Force. It was a shining, hopeful wave, composed of oddly familiar presences. When he glanced up to the raised platform where he had stood not so long before, he saw a faint shimmer in the rock, and two figures appeared.

He instantly identified them as his Padawans. He could not believe the feeling though. Anakin and Sarah were emitting such a strong and powerful feeling in the Force, it threw him off for a moment. He allowed their light to wash over him, and it seemed for once that the suppressive darkness of the area around him was diminished, if only just a bit.

Their presence finally felt united. After months of an awkward rift, the Padawans had finally found a balance. They were finally fighting as one, finally allowing themselves to fight as a single unit, allowing themselves to know each other in the Force. Obi-Wan allowed himself only the faintest shadow of a smile.

The Sith followed Obi-Wan's gaze with his yellow eyes, and when he saw the two Jedi on the platform, his eyes shone with hatred. He leapt onto another ledge, opposite the Padawans and above Obi-Wan. He reached deep into his robes and drew out two additional lightsabers, each unique, yet each sharing a peaceful similarity to Obi-Wan's. He tossed one to each Padawan, and when Anakin and Sarah caught them, they found that they were perfect fits to their hands.

Anakin and Sarah glanced at each other, and at the exact same moment, they ignited their lightsabers, and two blades of dazzling cerulean blue shot forth, illuminating the area around them. Obi-Wan could not believe the difference in his Padawans. By the small rays of light emitted by the lightsabers, he could see that Anakin and Sarah were dirty, sweaty, and bloody...but they were a team.

All four combatants leapt down to the center circle. At the same time, they raised their lightsabers into their ready stances.

Obi-Wan took his new Soresu stance, still a little unfamiliar to him, for he had switched forms after Qui-Gon's death.

The Sith held his double blades steadily horizontal, glowering menacingly at the three Jedi.

Anakin took a Djem So position.

Sarah, not yet having chosen a lightsaber form, took a neutral ready stance with her lightsaber gripped tightly in both hands, ready for what was to come.

And the fight began. It was a blinding dance of lights, three azure blades interchanged with two crimson

ones. The three Jedi worked seamlessly in unanimity. For an observer, it would have been entirely impossible to tell where one started and ended.

The Jedi moved faster than any eye could follow, surrounding the Sith from all sides, wearing him down quickly and efficiently.

Those across the galaxy who had encountered Jedi in their life would all say the same. A single Jedi is exponential. Three Jedi would be the equivalent of nine of the most preeminent warriors throughout the galaxy, and these three were no exception.

Though the Sith was the best of his kind: belligerent, pugnacious, vicious...a killing machine, he simply could not match the Jedi. Though he fought ferociously and powerfully, he was no match for the three Jedi, for they were in their element. They were shrouded in the light of the Force, and to the dark soul of the Sith, it was blinding.

The last thing that the Sith saw was the arresting glare of the light, and he fell.

The Jedi never saw the Sith surrender, all that they saw was the blackness of his soul disintegrate into the darkness of the shadows, never having been real at all. And then it was three. They had fought nothing. The Sith had been nothing but a memory..._but it felt so...real._

Obi-Wan felt, if anything, only more confused than he had been before as he turned off his lightsaber and watched the blade sink back into the hilt. He would have sworn that the Sith had been real. He gripped his lightsaber. _His _lightsaber. He had lost it over a year ago, how could he be holding it at that moment? _Shouldn't it have disappeared with the Sith?_ Obi-Wan wiped the sweat from his forehead, confused.

The moment the Sith had fallen, the room had gotten a little brighter. All three Jedi stood, heavily winded. As they looked around the room, they saw that they were in some kind of chamber, vaguely reminiscent of the training rooms at the Temple, only more sinister. Jagged rocks protruded from the walls, and the ground that they stood on was rocky and uneven.

Obi-Wan looked at his Padawans, proud of them. There was a short period of silence before Obi-Wan spoke, "What do you say we get out of here?"

Anakin and Sarah nodded their agreement. The problem was, exactly how were they supposed to get out? It was at that moment that the ground began to shake. Rocks flew everywhere, raining down upon the Jedi. The ground was shaking violently, and all three Jedi were knocked to the ground. Everything once again went completely dark.

And as suddenly as it began, it stopped. Lights glared all around them, and they willed their eyes to adjust, but it was difficult after having been in the dark so long. After a long while, they were able to squint just enough to realize that they were back in the Jedi Temple. When Obi-Wan recognized where in the Temple they were, his eyes widened in surprise.

They were standing in the Jedi Council Chambers, Yoda and Mace Windu staring at them. Obi-Wan's eyes found Yoda's, and the small Jedi gave Obi-Wan a slight smile. "Completed your mission have you? Learned something, I hope...hmmm?"

At that moment, Obi-Wan felt the incredible urge to laugh, but he maintained a serious face in front of the Council members. Mace Windu shot a sharp look at Obi-Wan, as though he had felt Obi-Wan's violent urge to chuckle. "Obi-Wan. Anakin, Sarah. We extend you congratulations. You are dismissed."

Obi-Wan felt confused. _That's it?_ He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it promptly at Master Yoda's glance. _I swear...what does he know that he is not telling me?_ "Thank you Masters," was all that Obi-Wan could say. He and his Padawans bowed and left the Council Chambers.

-----------------------------------------------

It was not for a long while after they had left the meeting with Yoda and Mace Windu that the three Jedi finally stumbled back into their quarters. They had encountered a Jedi Master in the halls of the Temple who took one look at the three Jedi and had insisted that they go see the healers.

They had been declared alright, and Obi-Wan's burn had been smeared with bacta and wrapped. Finally, the exhausted Jedi found themselves back in their apartment. It felt like weeks since they had been here. They were exhausted beyond belief. As soon as they got home, they staggered into their rooms, and almost immediately, sleep carried them away.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: So, what will be next for our family? I have no idea, I am just sort of hoping to the Force that a spectacular plot will just leap out of my fingers and onto the computer screen...you know, it doesn't hurt to dream. In any case, reviews are always glitteringly valued.


	16. Chapter 16

----------------------------------------------- 

As a few weeks passed after the mission, the three Jedi began to heal, physically, and emotionally as well. Their cuts and burns mended themselves, and their bruises faded. They continued their lessons and practices, and Sarah and Anakin now were able to use their new lightsabers. When Obi-Wan had mentioned the lightsabers to Mace Windu, and the Jedi Master had agreed that the two Padawans had deemed themselves able to use them, and so, the two Padawans returned their pink training lightsabers, and clipped their new blue ones to their belts. Looking at them, so similar to his own, Obi-Wan felt a deep sense of pride. It had long been a tradition of the Jedi Padawan to base their lightsaber off of their Master, and Obi-Wan felt as though he was perhaps finally settling into the role of Master.

He and Anakin were again on speaking terms, but it was always tense and overly polite, in short, it was really no better then it had been when they were not speaking.

But Obi-Wan was rather getting used to his strained relationship with Anakin. Though it bothered him, his heart soared when he saw how much better his Padawans were getting along after the mission. They were far from being inseparable best friends, but there was a small bond of amity growing there, and he could not have been happier about it. He could handle a bad relationship with Anakin, but he did not think he could handle it if after everything, the two Padawans did not get along.

Things were far from perfect, but the mission had helped them. It had strengthened the bond between the three, and Obi-Wan was thankful for that. He knew that his Padawans were destined for greatness, it was a feeling that he often got, but deep inside of him lurked another feeling. He always managed to push it away, but there was no doubting it. Despair.

For whom, or why, he did not know, but Obi-Wan simply tried to heed to Qui-Gon's familiar advice, and live in the moment. Obi-Wan knew that it did not do to dwell on feelings. A Jedi should always be aware, but to let them govern a Jedi's life was not the path of a Jedi.

-----------------------------------------------

One evening, Sarah had an extra practice session, and so, it was just Obi-Wan and Anakin for dinner. They ate their meal awkwardly, trying to make civil conversation, but not being very successful . As their usual pattern went, they eventually just drifted off into silence.

After they cleaned up, Obi-Wan settled down with files and a data pad to work on a report for the Council, and Anakin took out his latest project and was tinkering away on it. As he reached for a screwdriver, he paused. He glanced at Obi-Wan, who was engrossed in his work, and he wondered if he should just say something...he was tired of the silence.

Obi-Wan did not notice his Padawan's hesitation, and he was surprised when Anakin stood and said timidly, "Master?" while still avoiding eye contact with Obi-Wan.

"Yes Anakin?" He looked questioningly at his Padawan.

"I was just..." Anakin shuffled his feet, "just wondering if we could maybe...um...talk." He still avoided eye contact with Obi-Wan, his heart pounding nervously in his chest, wishing that he had not spoken at all.

Obi-Wan was caught completely off-guard. Of all things in the Galaxy, he was not expecting his Padawan to want to..._talk_. He cleared his throat. "Of course, Anakin." He gestured for his Padawan to sit across from him, and he raised his eyebrows, waiting for Anakin to speak, hoping desperately that this conversation would not end in a yelling match.

Anakin could not believe how nervous he felt. Obi-Wan was his Master, it was not supposed to be this...tense. He tried to find a Jedi calm. Finally, he spoke again. "I just...well.." he took a deep breath, deciding just to get it over with. "I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for the way that I spoke to you and the way that I acted. It wasn't very Jedi-like, and I am sorry."

Obi-Wan was entirely taken aback. He was not expecting this, but as soon as he had heard the words, he was glad that his Padawan had initiated this conversation. He paused a moment before speaking. "And I apologize to you, Padawan. I am sorry for the way I have been acting, it has not been fair to you, but please, I just want you to understand why I said those things to you."

Anakin looked down, not knowing what to say, and so Obi-Wan continued. "Anakin, please. I am not used to this yet. I was very young when you became my apprentice, and it has only been two years. I am trying my best."

"I know, Master. I just -" Anakin paused, not knowing if he should say what was really on his heart.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said gently, "I may be your Master, but I am also your friend. Please do not ever hesitate to tell me anything."

Anakin bit his bottom lip, letting Obi-Wan's words sink in. Finally, he was able to speak. "Master, it's just that sometimes I feel as though you're holding back. After Qui-Gon died, you never really told me anything. I know that he asked you to train me, and I...well, I'm sorry that I just barged into your life like this. I don't want to be a burden."

Obi-Wan's heart practically broke at Anakin's words. Had the boy really thought that he was a burden? "Anakin, I wish that you had told me this earlier. You are not in any way a burden to me. Qui-Gon's death was a terrible blow to me. He was like my father. When he asked me to train you, I was afraid. I did not know if I could do it...I did not want to fail him."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, but the Padawan still did not look back. Obi-Wan moved forward and gently tipped Anakin's chin up, making his Padawan look at him. He saw that the boy's eyes were glistening slightly with tears.

Obi-Wan continued, "Anakin, you are my Padawan. You are in no way a burden to me. I will train you to knighthood, I promise. I truly, truly am sorry for everything that has been said and done between us. You are like a son to me, a brother, and I am committed to you. You are not an obligation...you are my Padawan. Do you understand?"

Anakin nodded, and by this time, Obi-Wan's eyes were becoming threateningly moist as well.

Anakin spoke again. "When we were on the mission, when I saw the Sith...I was so scared. I... I don't want to lose you Master. And for a moment, when we heard you yell, I thought that you might have -"

A lump was forming in Obi-Wan's throat. "I was scared as well, young one. But we got through it, didn't we? Listen to me Padawan. You and me and Sarah, we're a family, and we will always be a family...don't ever forget that. And please, don't ever forget how much I care for you, Padawan."

At last, a tear slipped down Anakin's cheek as the boy nodded.

Obi-Wan pulled him into a hug, and he felt Anakin's shoulders shake. "Don't ever forget it, my Padawan," he whispered.

Anakin was now practically sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Master," he managed to choke out. Obi-Wan just held the boy and let him cry into his shoulder. Obi-Wan felt a few tears slip down his own cheek. They stayed that way for a long while, until Anakin's tears finally began to slow. They both leaned back on the couch, and just sat there quietly, but it was not the tense quiet that had plagued them for so long. It was a healing quiet, and it was peaceful.

A while later, Sarah returned from her practice session, and when she saw Obi-Wan and Anakin sitting together, she stopped short. Obi-Wan looked over at her and motioned for her to join them. She sat on Obi-Wan's side, with Obi-Wan in the middle. She could instantly tell that they had spoken and that all had been forgiven. Obi-Wan sat, an arm around each of his Padawans, and they stayed that way for a very long time, quiet and simply thinking.

Finally, it was getting late, and it was time to go to bed. They all stood reluctantly, not really wanting to leave their comfortable places on the couch. Before they went off to bed, Obi-Wan took out his lightsaber and ignited it, and he motioned his Padawans to do the same.

They all touched the dazzling blue blades together, and none needed to spoke. They all understood. The three blue blades were intertwined, and so were their hearts. The minute that the blades touched, the small bond that existed between the three finally strengthened. They were no longer just three Jedi...they were friends, but most of all, they were a family, and by the soft blue light of the lightsabers, all three could not help smiling.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: More to come soon, I promise, and I am quite excited about it!


	17. Chapter 17

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan grunted as he parried a blindingly fast attack with his lightsaber. His opponent was strong, no doubt, but Obi-Wan knew where her weakness was. He took a feigning jab at the left foot, and when his opponent was unable to keep solid footing, Obi-Wan pressed his advantage in a flurry of motion, and within seconds, he had knocked the lightsaber out of her hand, and held the point of his lightsaber at her throat.

Sarah smiled as Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and helped her up. He smiled back. Sarah had put up an excellent fight, no doubt, but Obi-Wan had still bested her. Sarah was not disappointed though, Obi-Wan had become one of the best swordsmen in the Order. He was practically unstoppable with a lightsaber, and it was still a favorite story of theirs to tell of when Obi-Wan had beaten Mace Windu in a friendly duel (although Mace continued to claim to that day that he had been feeling quite mysteriously ill on the day when he and Obi-Wan had sparred).

Obi-Wan, Sarah, and Anakin all looked a little bit older these days, not too much, but it was still noticeable. Obi-Wan was now nearing thirty, Anakin fourteen, and Sarah's thirteenth birthday was only a week away.

Though Obi-Wan's face now looked a little older, with his hair a bit longer, he had only grown stronger. Anakin was growing taller by the day, needing new clothes every few months, and Sarah had grown as well, in height and in beauty.

Obi-Wan always could not help a smile when he realized that both of his Padawans had become something of awe to other young Padawans. At first, he had thought that it had been that the young initiates were impressed with Anakin and Sarah's skills, but as some time passed, Obi-Wan began to catch small bits of girls' whispered conversations when Anakin would walk by, and often times young boys' eyes would linger on Sarah for a little bit longer than perhaps it was considered appropriate of a young Jedi.

But there was no doubting their talent as a team. As more time passed, all three had become stronger with every passing day. Anakin and Sarah had far surpassed others their ages, and Obi-Wan was rapidly rising in the eyes of the Jedi Masters. There was not a mission that the three had gone on that had not been successful (there had been many close shaves of course, but the three always seemed to conveniently forget to mention them to the Council), and they always carried out their duties no matter what.

Praise in the eyes of other Jedi did not matter to Obi-Wan though. When he looked at his Padawans, he could feel pride in his heart, and when he saw the friendship that Anakin and Sarah had formed, he felt overjoyed.

And it was indeed true. Anakin and Sarah had forged a close bond in the past few years. Each had their own separate friends at the Temple, but they always found time to simply have fun and talk. Obi-Wan knew that their friendship was not perfect, but it still made him happy all the same.

Obi-Wan reflected upon all of this as he cleaned up after his training session that day, and he knew that the day was fast approaching when Sarah and Anakin would beat him in a duel. Though he felt sad when his mind thought of that, he knew that they were destined to be great,but attachments were, after all, forbidden for a Jedi.

Obi-Wan gave his Padawans the rest of the day off...he had some business to attend to. He needed to pay a visit to Dex and reserve the diner for a small party that he and Anakin were planning for Sarah's birthday. He and Sarah had done the same for Anakin when he had turned thirteen, and it had been a great deal of fun, except perhaps when Dex had sat on Obi-Wan by mistake and almost suffocated him before someone finally had noticed Obi-Wan's flailing arms.

Obi-Wan smiled at the memory. Dex always had his hearts in the right place, he simply forgot at times to watch where he sat. Of course, that incident had provoked endless teasing from his Padawans, and he often caught them doing impressions of his flailing limbs when they thought that he was not looking. Obi-Wan's grin widened even more as he pulled open the doors of the diner, knowing that even Dex still remembered and sought to pretend to be overly dramatic in apologies every time that he now saw Obi-Wan, which was on a fairly regular basis. Shaking his head, Obi-Wan saw his friend approach, knowing what was coming...

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the Temple, Sarah had set off for her usual run. Anakin always teased her about running, not knowing why she liked it. But Sarah just thought that there was something magical about the grounds of the Jedi Temple. It was always so peaceful, and when she ran she was always able to clear her mind and feel the Force more strongly than usual. It was just her tradition, and she enjoyed it, even if Anakin could not understand it. But then, Anakin could not understand why she liked to read either, so perhaps, she thought, Anakin was simply the weird one.

As she ran, she thought about how her own relationship with Anakin had changed over time. There were times when it still felt like a new and fragile friendship, but there were other times when they were able to have real conversations with each other, talk about things that mattered...but there was still an element of shyness when they were around each other.

She thought about this as she ran, her feet beating evenly on the ground, her breathing steady. She loved running around the lake, smelling the air and feeling the breeze on her skin. Today was different though. As she ran, it felt a little bit odd, as though she was not alone. When she looked around her, she saw nothing, but all of the sudden she turned her head and Anakin was running right beside her. She almost fell over in shock. She had not even seen him right beside her.

He gave her his old sly grin and whispered in her ear, "Race you."

She smirked back at him. "You're on."

And so, the two Padawans took off running faster than the wind. Their feet pounded on the ground as their strides lengthened and they took off into a full out sprint along the lake. At the last moment, Sarah pulled slightly ahead, but as she did, Anakin reached out and grabbed the back of her tunic, and both Padawans tumbled to the ground, rolling slightly down the slope, laughing the entire way. They were both sweaty and their tunics were full of grass and dirt stains.

When they finally caught there breath, Sarah looked at Anakin, her blue eyes dancing with light, and said, "I totally won that one."

Anakin pretended to look offended. "Well, I suppose that won't matter though when people find out how you violently tripped me just as I began to pull ahead. Not very Jedi-like I must say. Perhaps you should take some extra lessons on compassion with Master Windu."

Sarah gave him a scathing glare, barely concealing her grin, "Perhaps I should, but Master Windu might not be so pleased when he finds out how you challenged me to the contest in the first place, boasting about how fast you are and how you would surely win. I happen to know that he loves giving nice long speeches on pride."

Anakin nodded, shaking his head slightly as a huge smile spread across his face. They sat for a moment before Anakin stood and stretched. "Well," he said, "I guess I'll go get cleaned up for dinner." He held out a hand to help her up, and when she grabbed it, she suddenly found herself being pulled down the slope to the lake. When she realized what he was about to do, she tried to run back up the hill, but he grabbed her by the waist, and before she knew it, she was falling headlong into the water, but not before grabbing Anakin's tunic, taking him with her.

For a while after the two surfaced, they splashed around in the lake and then finally pulled themselves out of the lake and into the sun to dry. For awhile they simply lay there, enjoying the warmth of the sun. They lay there for so long, it had begun to get dark before they finally made their way back up to their quarters, feeling happy and content with their day.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: I know this chapter was pretty much fluff, but hey, our family needs to have some lighthearted moments, it can't all be drama!


	18. Chapter 18

-----------------------------------------------

The scene at Dex's Diner was a fun one. Good cheer and smiles were woven throughout the vicinity. It was Sarah's thirteenth birthday, and it was just a simple get together of friends and some of Dex's delicious food.

Before the party, Anakin had pulled Sarah aside and gave her his present. He did not really want to make a public scene out of it. He had spent a few weeks trying to find just the right design and metal to a make a small pendant. When she had opened it, she had been speechless. Finally, she simply threw her arms around him and whispered, "Thank you," in his ear.

He helped her hang it on her neck and they sat and talked for awhile. From across the room, Obi-Wan sipped his drink and watched his Padawans, happy to see how well they were getting along. He took out a small stone from his pocket and turned it over in his palm, feeling its smoothness and the warm feeling of the Force radiating from it.

He stared at the shiny black stone reflecting the faint red stripes in the light for a long time, lost in the memory of his own thirteenth birthday, when Qui-Gon had given this stone to him. Obi-Wan had come to love this stone. It had helped him through his days as a Pad wan, reminding him that the Force was always near, and he had long hoped, even as a Pad wan, that he would some day pass it on.

When Anakin's thirteenth birthday had come, Obi-Wan had thought that he would give the stone to him, but the more that he thought about it, he decided that though Anakin would appreciate the gesture, it was not something that the boy would truly love. Finally, Obi-Wan had settled on a mechno-tool that had more functions than Obi-Wan could even count. When he gave it to Anakin, he knew that he had made the right choice. Anakin now used it for every project and it had even come in handy on missions.

And so, the stone had remained tucked away, until a new day came around. Now that it was Sarah's birthday, Obi-Wan wanted to make the right decision for her as well. As much as he wanted to pass on the stone to a Pad wan, he wanted it to be right.

So Obi-Wan had wrestled with the idea for quite awhile. Eventually though, as he watched his Padawans closely, he realized that it was the right thing to do. Anakin so often reminded Obi-Wan of Qui-Gon that the grief would rise up again inside of his heart. Though it was no longer an acidic pain, it still panged inside of his heart to see Anakin's similarities to Qui-Gon.

And yet, Sarah was so much like Obi-Wan it seemed. She was much more serious, quiet, and always quite content to simply meditate while Anakin twitched while failing miserably in his attempts to concentrate. Obi-Wan had decided that the stone that was so precious to him, would find a new home with his Padawan.

When Anakin and Sarah rejoined the party, the small group of friends and Jedi ate and talked and had a good time. Some of the older Jedi told stories of when Obi-Wan himself had been a Padawan. It seemed that Anakin and Sarah were quite successfully carrying on in his tradition, as Obi-Wan had apparently attracted quite a bit of attention from females when he had been a Padawan, and as Siri cheerfully reminded them, he still did.

Obi-Wan didn't think that he had ever blushed so much in his life. He was having a wonderful time, but there, deep in his heart was a small ache. _I wish you were here, Master. _Oh how Obi-Wan wished that Qui-Gon could be here. Obi-Wan could see him as a bit of a doting grandfather-type. Obi-Wan knew that were Qui-Gon here, he would indeed be proud of Obi-Wan, and his Padawans. _Perhaps it is better though, they would probably like him better_, Obi-Wan thought ruefully.

He was then snapped out of his reverie when he heard the words _Melida/Daan. _He quickly interjected. Clearing his throat he said, "I think that that's quite enough about me for now," glaring at his friends. "Perhaps we should save that particular story for another time."

This statement of course drew loud cries of protest from the younger Padawans that were there. Finally though, he managed to change the subject, and soon Dex was entertaining everyone with loud stories and impersonations as his days as a prospector on the Outer Rim. Obi-Wan personally would rather that Dex not fill his Padawans' heads with his stories that, at times contained quite objectionable content, but in any case, Obi-Wan was glad that the focus was off of him.

After awhile, Obi-Wan pulled Sarah away from the crowd, which was now laughing uproariously. Obi-Wan caught a few words that sounded suspiciously like, "bantha" and "inebriated." _I don't even want to know. _He led Sarah away from the crowd to a bench outside.

He took a deep breath and began, "Well, Padawan, it is your birthday."

Sarah raised her eyebrows at him. She could not help a small smirk, "Indeed, it is."

"Insolent youngling." Obi-Wan muttered, pretending to be offended.

"You've always been quite the drama queen, Master." Sarah said, giving Obi-Wan an innocent look.

Obi-Wan smiled and drew the stone out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Happy birthday, my Padawan."

Sarah turned the stone over a few times in her hands, feeling its smooth surface, running her fingers along the faint red lines.

Obi-Wan paused a moment before speaking, and then he said, "This was the very stone that my own Master gave me on my thirteenth birthday. It means a great deal to me. I hope that it will to you."

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but could not. She stared at the stone in her hands, feeling the warmth radiating from it. Finally she managed to speak. "Thank you Master. I am honored."

Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder. "You are a good Padawan Sarah. You have made me proud. Never forget that the Force is always with you. It will forever reside in your soul whether you choose to feel it or not. Please do not forget that. I hope that this stone will remind you always. Don't forget."

Sarah bit her bottom lip, feeling her eyes watering slightly. "I will never forget, Master. Thank you."

They stood and he draped his arm across her shoulders giving her a quick hug. "Happy birthday Padawan." She tucked the stone safely away in her tunic, and together they returned to the party.

-----------------------------------------------

The celebration went relatively late, and after seeing everyone off, Sarah, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were sitting at their favorite booth drinking Jawa Juice and eating leftovers, laughing and talking even later into the night. Finally, they said goodnight to Dex and returned to the Temple.

As they walked up the steps into the towering ziggurat, Obi-Wan ruffled both his Padawans hair. The silent gesture was kind and loving, and when they arrived back at their quarters, they stayed up even longer talking and joking.

They finally said goodnight to each other, though there was not much night left. Obi-Wan told his Padawans that they could sleep in late the next day. All three went to bed feeling quite content and full of Dex's food.

Obi-Wan and Anakin fell asleep almost immediately, but Sarah stayed awake a little bit longer. She could feel the pendant that Anakin had made on her neck, its weight comforting, and she held the river stone in her hands, feeling the warmth of the Force. Smiling, she thought of Obi-Wan and Anakin, and how Qui-Gon had passed this very stone to Obi-Wan.

As the night passed and the stars twinkled in their vast bed of darkness in the sky, all of these Jedi were most certainly connected.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update...but that horribly inconvenient thing called life kept butting in. Thanks for reading, I will try to update sooner next time!


	19. Chapter 19

-----------------------------------------------

"My concerns, Master Jedi, are indeed for my people, although I would not want my robes to get ruined in the process! They are, after all, the finest on Doashali, and how would I look to the people if I was distraught? No, no, I must always look in tip-top form!"

Anakin glanced at Sarah and rolled his eyes. She tried to hide her smile but was not too successful. As hard as both Padawans were trying to concentrate, they had been stuck listening to the Prime Minister of the planet Doashali for hours. He was the most pompous and turgid man that Anakin had ever met, and he knew that Sarah felt the same way.

Obi-Wan sent his Padawans a warning glance, although, he had to agree, the Prime Minister was an insipid man. 

The three Jedi had been sent to the planet to mediate some minor violence from a group that was against the Prime Minister. _Not that I can blame them,_ Obi-Wan thought. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head, as they were not appropriate thoughts for a Jedi.

The mission had been an easy one, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Sarah had easily negotiated a peaceful agreement with the faction, but it had taken a few days. The Prime Minister had offered the Jedi rooms at his mansion, and they had accepted, but for three nights in a row they had been forced to listen for hours while the man talked incessantly about himself.

"-And then, he came up to me and he said, 'I must say, Prime Minister, that though your robes are made of the finest Doashalian material, the color rather clashes horribly with your hair!' I say, no respect! The standard of youth on this planet is going to the banthas."

When she heard him say this, Sarah could not help faking hacking cough to try and cover up any traces of laughing. Obi-Wan and Anakin were trying not to laugh.

The Prime Minister though, exclaimed, "Oh dear! Are you alright? That reminds me of the time that I was in a diplomatic tea with the senator of Taar'iyang-" and of course, the man launched into another story about himself.

When the man finally finished his story, Obi-Wan quickly interjected, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt Prime Minister, but I rather think that we should be getting to bed, we are leaving quite early tomorrow, after all."

The Prime Minister looked a tad disappointed that he could not continue with his anecdotes, but finally he said, "Of course, of course. A Jedi's life is most important! Though I do wish that you could stay and enjoy the sun. I must say that it does marvelous wonders for my own skin, and it naturally highlights my hair, as you see, I don't even have to pay to get this stunning sheen!"

Sarah and Anakin were very determinedly not looking at each other, knowing that if they did, they would not be able to contain their laughter. Obi-Wan himself was clenching his jaw as hard as possible, trying to keep a placid Jedi calm on his face.

"Goodnight Prime Minister." Obi-Wan respectfully bowed, as did his Padawans.

"Goodnight Master Kenobi, I must say that you and your delightful Padawans should return soon, you are most always welcome here, I always enjoy the company of Jedi, it reminds me of years ago when I met a young Jedi pilot, he practically fell over his feet when he saw me. Now, I know much about your Order, but I really cannot blame the man for being jealous...really, how could one not be?"

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning, the three Jedi had snuck out of the Prime Minister's mansion before dawn. Once they were on the vast lawn, they had run the full length across the immense grounds to the hangers, the whole time looking back and laughing the whole way, making sure that the Prime Minister was not chasing after them, ready with yet more stories about himself.

They finally collapsed into their small ship, and they took off as quickly as they could. When they were safely in hyperspace, one glance sent them once again into gales of laughter until their stomachs ached.

Obi-Wan knew that it was not really appropriate that he let his Padawans make fun of the Prime Minister, but after awhile, he could not help joining in himself.

The faces of the family had changed over the years. Now thirty-three, Obi-Wan's once clean-shaven face now sported a short beard, and his hair was even longer and a bit untidy. He had listened to countless protests from his Padawans about growing a beard (something about how he would look like he would look like a hairy taun-taun if he were to grow a beard), yet he had done it anyway.

Anakin was now seventeen, and he was still growing faster than Obi-Wan could keep track of. It seemed that they were constantly getting him new tunics and boots, and he rapidly catching up on Obi-Wan in height. Gone was the tiny and timid boy that Obi-Wan had first met eight years ago, replaced by a tall, bold, and handsome teenager.

Sarah, at sixteen, was tall as well, and had certainly come into great beauty. Her blue eyes stood out remarkably in her oval face. Though she would deny it to any person who brought it up, Obi-Wan had to admit that like Anakin, gone were the days when she was a pretty little girl. She was now a gorgeous and intelligent young woman.

They continued to impress Obi-Wan immeasurably every day, although, he had to admit that their recent behavior at the Prime Minister's dinner was less than inspiring, yet Obi-Wan could not deny their talent. Both were gaining rapidly on Mace Windu with their lightsaber skills, and their control of the Force was remarkable.

In short, the three of them were the envy of the other Jedi. Every Master wanted a Padawan like Sarah or Anakin, and every young initiate hoped for a Master like Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan hoped that he deserved this esteem. He knew that he had always been a bit less strict than other Masters were with their Padawans. He tended to joke around and tease his Padawans.

Obi-Wan partly attributed this to his age. He was still quite young to be a Master. Most Jedi that he had know or heard of tended to wait until their late thirties or early forties to take a Padawan. _I suppose I've grown up with them. _It was true. Most of the time, Obi-Wan felt like more of a friend or sibling to his Padawans than their Master.

But despite this flaw, Obi-Wan knew that they were an almost flawless team. Anakin's bold and intense nature helped to balance out Sarah's at times too-cautious way on missions. Anakin would often emerge quickly with wit, but when Sarah loosened up, she could easily verbally beat him in a spar of humor. Obi-Wan was always the centered one, never loosing his balance, and never failing to best his Padawans in a spar, no matter how extraordinary with a lightsaber they became. _But one day that will change. _

He thought to himself, _I hope that I have taught them well._ But he knew, when he looked at them, that he had. And whenever they were not on missions, which was relatively often, other Jedi had helped keep a check on his Padawans. It was the nature of the Jedi to look out for others, especially their Padawans, and Obi-Wan knew that Anakin and Sarah were certainly kept under close watch while at the Temple.

After a few hours, Obi-Wan saw that they were quickly approaching Coruscant. In a way, he was glad. It was always welcome to have a period of rest after a mission, no matter how routine, and in a way, it took a bit of pressure off of his own shoulders, knowing that there were other Jedi watching out for Anakin and Sarah.

The Jedi Temple loomed in the distance as they broke the atmosphere and headed towards it. As they departed the craft, Obi-Wan snapped out of his musings when he heard Anakin's voice. His Padawans were walking slightly ahead of him, and he distinctly heard, "Now Sarah, I _must _request that you stay! This lovely Coruscant sun does wonders for the dazzling blond highlights in my hair! But please don't touch my robe, for it is made of only the _finest _weave in the Core!"

Sarah pushed Anakin and he stumbled. She replied, "Now really, if I didn't know any better I would say that the young male Jedi on this planet are quickly going to gundarks! No respect!"

Obi-Wan sighed with a smile on his face. _Well, no matter what I do, some things will never change. _And the three Jedi strolled up the steps to the Jedi Temple, glad to be home.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! Ok (deep breath and drumroll), the story will now be heading into AOTC! How exciting! Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

-----------------------------------------------

Anakin stared out at the vast plains of Ansion. He was on duty, watching for any approaching dangers, but his mind was drifting. His head and heart were filled with thoughts of his mother and his life as a slave.

He still had a little more than an hour left on duty, and he settled back when he heard a noise behind him. A breeze had pushed through the grass behind him, and he stood up, alert. He felt something poke him in the back. He whirled around, igniting his lightsaber, and he was prepared to strike, but when he saw who it was, he deactivated his lightsaber immediately. "Sarah!"

Sarah smiled and sat down in the grass, and Anakin followed, sitting next to her.

"Don't do that ever again!" Anakin exclaimed. "Kriff, Sarah, I almost took a swipe at you."

Sarah simply looked at him, staring intently at him with her blue eyes. Finally, he spoke again. "What are you doing out here anyway? You don't have duty for awhile."

"I know, but I couldn't sleep." She continued to gaze at him, her eyes probing, and Anakin got that feeling that he sometimes had that she was deciphering the depths of his heart in only an instant. They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring out at the stars. She spoke again. "I'm worried about you."

He avoided her eyes. How did she know that he had been thinking of his mother? Frustration rose up inside of him. He gave her a sharp look. "Well, you shouldn't be!" He looked away again.

Sarah sighed. "Anakin, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything, you know that. You always have."

Anakin twirled his lightsaber hilt between his hands, still determinedly not looking at her. It was true, that they had always openly talked with each other, but the dreams that he had been having of his mother felt as though they were eating away something inside of him.

"Anakin, talk to me, please." She said this earnestly, she could sense that he was in pain.

"I- I can't. It hurts too much." He put his head into his hands.

Sarah immediately moved closer and put her arm around his shoulders. He rested his head on her shoulder.

He trusted Sarah with his life, but something was holding him back. They had become inseparable over the years. They had gone on mission after mission, saved each others (and Obi-Wan's) lives, and forged a closer bond than it seemed possible for a Jedi to have.

In short, they had become the best of friends. They had grown up together, and now, Anakin was nineteen, and Sarah, eighteen. They were well on their way to knighthood. They knew everything about each other, every fault and attribute. When it came to fighting, it often seemed pointless for them to spar, for each knew the other so well, it was impossible for one to win.

But then, there was something, that dragon deep in Anakin's heart. The dragon that they never spoke of. Anakin knew that Sarah was well aware of his fear, but for his sake she never mentioned it. Yet there were times when he would glance at her, and he saw etched on her face something inexplicable, yet palpable.

"Anakin..."

The sharp pain in his heart seared once again when he thought of his mother. "Something isn't right. What if she needs me? I abandoned her..."

Sarah drew in a deep breath...of course she had known. He had not needed to speak the words for her to hear them. She had seen them on his face for the entire mission, and long before that.

He spoke again. "Everything is dark, Sarah. I can't see anything in front of us. Nothing is clear anymore. I can feel...darkness."

She shuddered slightly. "I feel it too. Something isn't right."

Anakin pulled himself away from her arm, and tried to regain his composure. "I don't know what's happening." He glanced at her, and he saw how tired she looked. He felt the same way. "I suppose we should just concentrate on the mission then."

She nodded slowly, "I suppose we should," she said quietly.

They again sat in silence, once more staring out into the stars, feeling the Force flow between and around them. Anakin spoke again, "I can't believe that we've know each other for almost ten years."

Sarah laughed, "You mean, _only _ten years. It feels like forever."

He returned the smile. "And to think that we started out not really liking each other."

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. "Actually, I always liked you, you just had to go and act like a nerf all of the time."

"Oh, excuse me! Who's the nerf? You're the one who always has her nose in a book, saying big words and always taking the safe route. If it weren't for me, you would have been dead a long time ago."

She gave him a playful punch on the arm. "Oh, that's funny Anakin. You must have meant that if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have almost died on so many missions. You're the one who always has to take the dangerous way."

He gave her a sly grin. "Well, what fun would life be if it weren't dangerous?"

"It would be the life of a Jedi." She said, giving him a pointed stare.

He sighed. "Oh, you and your Jedi. I know you live for danger. What about that mission on Sempra? I don't recall being the one to suggest that trip into the cave full of rishaas. By the way, I never got to thank you for my month at the healers after that."

Sarah gave him a livid glare, "Oh, right. And what about that time on Misonani? Don't worry, I still haven't forgotten that brilliant idea that you had about seeing if the smuggler's camp was at the bottom of the canyon. That was one dazzling flash of genius, let me tell you."

"You're just bitter because I saved your neck."

"Hmm, that's odd, because something tells me that if you hadn't had that son of a Sith idea in the first place, my neck wouldn't have needed saving!"

Anakin just shook his head, but his face revealed a wide grin. Sarah rolled her eyes. There was once again silence, but it was very comfortable this time around. Sarah lay back down, and Anakin did as well. He certainly felt a little bit better. Sarah always seemed to know just how to help him get his mind off of the bad, and focus on the good. The warm breeze was all around them, and Anakin decided that for the time being, he simply needed to concentrate on the mission.

They talked late into the night, remembering old missions, fun times at the Temple, and they tried to forget about the dark feelings that loomed ahead in the future. Though the two Padawans did not speak of it again, it remained, and it cast a shadow over their lighthearted conversation.

The Force was changing, and rather than feeling clear and comforting, it was shaken and uneasy. In the distance, in the plains of Ansion, the rest of the Jedi's mission lay ahead of them. And in the grass, there lay two young Jedi Padawans, best friends, talking until the faint ray of dawn began to shine upon the grasslands.

And when the morning came, the Jedi mounted their suubatars into the light of the rising sun, but just beyond, the darkness of the quickly approaching future.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: I know that Ansion was actually pre-AOTC, but I loved The Approaching Storm (if you haven't read it, definitely do...it's great), so I threw it in here, but don't worry, I'm getting there! Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

-----------------------------------------------

The ship streaked quickly and silently away from the hilly plains of Ansion to the Capital. The Jedi had successfully completed their mission on Ansion and had settled the border dispute. It would take some to get to Coruscant, and the Jedi were resting. Obi-Wan and Anakin had fallen fast asleep, but Sarah lay awake.

She touched the pendant that lay on her neck. She had not taken it off since the day that Anakin had given it to her. She could feel fear coming from Anakin's cabin in waves. She did not need to hear him mutter "Mom- Mom...please...Mom!" to know that he was having another nightmare.

Their discussion on Ansion had unnerved her. Anakin had never been very good at hiding his emotions, but he was rarely afraid. In the years that she had known him, she knew him to act rashly and impulsively, lead by his emotions. He would give his life for anyone that he felt loyal to, and she loved him for it.

But something had changed. There had been something in his voice when they had spoken. Fear was a natural emotion, but it had seemed engrained in his words, and it had hung thickly in the air. She knew that he often worried and thought about his mother, and she knew better than to disregard his dreams, but the atmosphere was so unsteady.

Over the recent years, the Senate had become more and more mired in inner-politics and bribes. Measures were taking longer and longer to pass, and often were denied if they did not meet the best interests of the Republic's most powerful. The threat of the Separatists was growing every day, led by the former Jedi, Count Dooku. The Jedi were slowly becoming more and more overwhelmed by cries of help from those that the Senate chose to ignore.

While Anakin did not have the patience, nor the curiosity for politics, Sarah knew that the changing political atmosphere of the Republic presented great dangers. She knew that Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council were deeply concerned, and Chancellor Palpatine had certainly been gaining power as well, and it made Sarah feel uneasy.

She had never trusted the Supreme Chancellor, but then, she had never trusted any politician. There was something about the man...something that she could not put her finger on, but in the few times that she had been around him, the thing that made her most troubled was the way that the Chancellor looked at Anakin. Something would stir in the man's eyes, though his face would remain stony, when he looked at the young Jedi Padawan.

Sarah dug her palms into her eyes, trying to sort it all out in her mind, but even the Force felt muddled and unclear, and the concern that she felt for Anakin was only adding to her confusion. Eventually, she gave up and fell into an uneasy sleep. Her last thoughts before drifting off were of pain and suffering. She could feel them, for they were not far into the future.

The ship descended later that day into Coruscant, and the Jedi made their way to the Temple, looking forward to some good food and baths, for the smell of the suubatars, grand creatures though they were, still lingered on their bodies.

-----------------------------------------------

On a landing platform on Coruscant, an explosion rocked a sleek Nubian cruiser. The young senator from Naboo raced to the side of her loyal handmaiden as she took her last breath. Tears slipped down the senator's cheeks as she was pulled away from her friend and decoy by her captain to a meeting with the Supreme Chancellor.

Hours later at the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan's comlink signaled, and the next thing he knew, he was gathering his Padawans, and they were making their way to the apartment of Padme Amidala.

-----------------------------------------------

When Obi-Wan had heard the news, new emotions had risen inside of him. Her name stirred something inside of himself whenever he heard it. That was the mission on which Qui-Gon had died. But there was something else. An odd feeling in the pit of his stomach when he had heard that they were the Jedi team assigned to protect the Senator.

Anakin had long held a boyish infatuation with the senator, and though it had never given Obi-Wan much reason to worry before, there was something different this time. Perhaps it was because ten years had passed, and Anakin was no longer a boy.

And there was some feeling in Sarah that Obi-Wan could not discern. There had been only the smallest of changes on her face when he had briefed his Padawans on what had happened. Obi-Wan decided that perhaps he was simply imagining things, but when he glanced at her again, something in her eyes haddefinitely changed.

They made their way into the turbolift that would take them to her apartment. When Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, he saw that there were small beads of sweat forming on his Padawan's forehead. "You're sweating. _Relax._"

"I haven't seen her in ten years Master."

Obi-Wan noticed that Sarah's shoulders stiffen just the tiniest bit when he said these words. But when he looked again, he once more felt as though it may have simply been a trick of the light, for his Padawan's shoulders were perfectly relaxed.

She finally spoke. "Don't worry Master, I don't think it's who the Senator is that makes him nervous, just the fact that he's always been afraid of politicians."

"Hey!" Anakin replied indignantly.

Sarah smirked, but Obi-Wan could tell that it was a bit forced.

They finally arrived in Padme's apartment, where they were greeted by...o_h Force, _thought Obi-Wan...Jar-Jar Binks. The Gungan threw himself into Obi-Wan's arms, almost knocking him over, and crying out in his strange sounds. Obi-Wan had seen Jar-Jar from time to time when he had to go to the Senate for one thing or another, and every time that he had seen the Gungan walking down a hall, Obi-Wan had quickly walked in the other direction or vaulted through the first door he came to, which had once resulted in a very awkward moment in which he had intruded on an important peace conference between delegates from two warring planets. Obi-Wan knew that it was entirely immature to hide from the Gungan, but he could not seem to help it.

He patted Jar-Jar on the back a few times, and eased the Gungan off of him. He was grateful when he heard, "Ani? Little Ani?" and Jar-Jar launched himself onto Anakin instead. He glanced at Sarah and she gave him a smile that clearly said that she would not forget to later tell everyone that they knew the story of how Obi-Wan was assaulted by a Gungan.

He felt his face turn a bit red, and he thanked the stars when Padme appeared. The three Jedi gave her respectful bows, and she nodded in response. She spoke, "It is good to see you Master Kenobi." Obi-Wan returned the greeting and then she turned to Anakin. "Ani! My how you've grown!"

Sarah had to refrain from rolling his eyes, and she almost lost it when she heard him reply, "So have you." Then he paused and he added, "Grown more beautiful, I mean." Sarah coughed and cleared her throat, and Anakin's cheeks turned scarlet.

Finally, Padme acknowledged Sarah's presence. "I don't think I know you."

Obi-Wan saw that brief change in Sarah's eyes once again, but she replied in a neutral tone. "Sarah...Walterr," and the Jedi Padawan continued to gaze at the senator with an intense stare. Obi-Wan knew the look. It was the one that his Padawan would get when she would try to see into someone's heart and find their faults and their fears. And as Obi-Wan knew well, she had an unnatural talent for succeeding.

Padme shifted under the intense look from the Padawan. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Sarah inclined her head only briefly in response. Obi-Wan was surprised at the lack of courtesy. Even if Sarah did not like someone, she had never failed to be polite and remain a very calm and Jedi-like composure, this was most unusual.

Padme still felt very intimidated. Though she knew Obi-Wan and Anakin, Anakin's comment had made her feel uncomfortable, and so had Sarah. Padme Amidala was not an easily intimidated person, but for some reason, these three Jedi made her feel as though she was under great scrutiny. It did not help either that all three Jedi were taller than her.

The senator decided not to dwell on this, and the Jedi, Captain Typho, and Padme all proceeded to the sitting room to discuss what would happen next.

-----------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22

-----------------------------------------------

There was a somewhat tense silence in the air as the three Jedi sat across from the Senator and Captain Typho. They had discussed the security measures that would be taken, despite Padme's protests.

It was then that Anakin burst out with, "We _will_ find out who's trying to kill you Padme, I promise."

Sarah gave Anakin a sharp look, and then shut her eyes for a brief moment, already sensing the rebuke forming in Obi-Wan's mind. "We will not exceed our mandate my young Padawan learner."

Anakin looked embarrassed, and offended. Sarah ran her hand through her hair. It was always the same with them, but it was not Obi-Wan and Anakin's conversation that she was really listening to, she knew too well how their argument would go. It was the look on Padme's face. The Senator was wearing the most peculiar expression, and when she looked at Anakin, something seemed to change in her eyes.

Bringing herself back into the moment, Sarah heard Obi-Wan say firmly, "We will do as the Council has instructed. And you will learn your place young one."

Sarah could sense Anakin's humiliation at being rebuked by Obi-Wan in front of Padme, and it hung heavy in the air. They talked for a few more moments, neither Sarah nor Anakin paying much attention.

Padme then retired to her quarters, and the three Jedi were left in silence. Captain Typho had a strange look on his face, but he finally began to speak and review the security measures. Obi-Wan left with him to examine the rest of the building, just to be sure that everything was as it should be, and Anakin and Sarah were left standing alone.

As soon as Obi-Wan had left the room, Anakin burst out with, "How could he do that to me? He treats me like a little child! He can't just do that to me in front of others! He only thinks that he is right!" Anakin stopped to take a breath, fuming with anger.

Sarah gave him a peculiar look as she waited for him to calm down. Finally he asked, "What?"

She shook her head and said, "Anakin, I'm not going to stand here and side with you and pretend that you are right, because you aren't!"

Anakin just looked at her, taken aback. "What the Force is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you bring it on to yourself! We have our instructions from the Council, you should know better than to go against them just because you-..." she trailed off, knowing that if she spoke in anger she would regret her words.

He felt the anger boiling up inside of him, and he knew that she sensed it. "Because I what?"

She simply looked at him for a moment and then looked away. "Forget it Anakin."

"How, can I just forget it? Since when are both Obi-Wan and you against me?" He had tried to keep his voice calm, but the anger had crept its way back in.

She turned on him. "Oh, give me a break Anakin! The whole galaxy isn't out to get you! In case I need to remind you, we are Jedi! We have direct orders from the Council, and you think that you are wiser and stronger and more right than twelve of the best Jedi in the Order! You never seem to give thought to the fact that you are not always right!"

Anakin was shocked. In all the time that he had known Sarah, he had never heard her speak so sharply, and her words had stung. He could not seem to find any words to speak.

"You aren't perfect Anakin," she said quietly. "You aren't always right."

He looked away, wanting terribly to punch something. "You said that already." He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. He could feel Sarah come and sit next to him.

"Anakin..." At that moment, the was a feeling in the Force like a crashing wave. Sarah and Anakin leapt up immediately and burst into Padme's room, lightsabers ignited. The Padawans each took out a Kouhun. When Anakin glanced out the window, he saw a hovering droid, and he leapt out the window, shattering the glass and was holding dangerously onto the droid as it zoomed out into Coruscant's night sky.

-----------------------------------------------

Sarah barely spared a glance for Padme, who was sitting up entirely shocked in the bed, and she was racing out of the apartment to the speeders down below. She hoped that she would run into Obi-Wan along the way, but when she did not, she knew that she did not have time to look for him. She raced into the hanger that she had noted on their way to the apartment, she chose the first speeder that felt right and she hopped in, taking off, hoping that she was not too late.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Anakin clutched onto the droid as they raced through the lanes of Coruscant, not really knowing what to do. Once again, he had acted rashly, but all he knew was that when he had seen Padme in danger, something had risen up inside of his heart.

He had done impulsive things before, but now, hanging precariously hundreds of levels off of Coruscant's floor after having jumped through a window, this certainly seemed to put him in a slightly worse position than those other times.

It was then that he heard a shot somewhere in the distance, and before he knew it, he was falling.

-----------------------------------------------

The speeder made a loud groan that did not sound very good to Sarah. It lurched forward, and she could not help echoing the blasted thing with her own groan.

She had never been much of a pilot. Actually, it was Anakin's favorite thing to tease her about. The speeder lurched again, and she prayed to the Force that it not give out on her. She flipped a few switches, trying to remember the simulations that she had been forced to do at the Temple. The speeder suddenly went into reverse. "Oh, not good," she muttered, fumbling frantically around.

Eventually, she managed to get the speeder moving forward again, and she raced off into the night, depending on the Force to lead her to Anakin, and silently making a vow that she would never fly again.

-----------------------------------------------

Anakin continued to fall, gaining speed. He did not want to accept death, for it had always been a difficult concept for him to handle. He shut his eyes and tried to let his emotions go, but all he could think about was that his last words to Sarah had been in anger.

The Force surged. Anakin opened his eyes and he saw directly below him, Sarah. He had never been so glad to see her in his entire life. He landed hard on the rear of the speeder and leapt in. "What took you so long?"

She was about to come back with a sharp retort when the speeder lurched again. There was now an odd clanging sound somewhere and one side was vibrating quite violently. Anakin was horrified. "I thought that they teach us how to fly at the Temple?"

This time it shook ferociously, and it began to swerve a bit. Sarah grasped so hard on the controls that her knuckles turned white. Anakin tried to fight the urge to laugh uproariously, and he said, "Hey, what happened to Jedi calm."

Sarah felt the sudden urge to throw up. If there was one thing that she was terrible at, it was flying. She tried to keep her mouth closed tight, but she could not help saying to Anakin, "Seeing as to how I just saved your life, I would say that you are quite possibly not in any position to criticize my flying skills."

Anakin smiled, glad that they were over their disagreement back at Padme's apartment, when another speeder zoomed by them. Anakin knew instantly that this person was the assasin, and he shouted, "That's the guy, go!"

Sarah glared at him for a moment and then went to press a button. Anakin grabbed her arm, "Are you _trying _to kill me?" He pressed the right combination of buttons and the odd clattering sound stopped.

Sarah shot daggers at Anakin and mumbled, "No, it would just make my life a whole lot better."

"Oh, come on now, I know you don't mean that." She looked at him, and he could not help smiling again at her deathly white face. "You know Sarah, you may be smarter than I am, but you are one terrible pilot."

The speeder groaned again, and the two Jedi Padawans shot off into Coruscant's night.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: I just have to say that I love being on Winter break, it lets me update more often! Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

-----------------------------------------------

The speeder raced through the packed lanes of Coruscant, weaving in and out of other transports and ships. They had managed to keep a close tail on the assassin, and thankfully the speeder had finally stopped lurching. Anakin had fumbled around with the controls for awhile, and at least they were finally steady.

Some color had returned to Sarah's face, though she still looked as though she might be sick. They chased the assassin for so long that Anakin got fed up. He finally told Sarah to stall for a moment, and then, carefully calculating his next move, he dropped out of the speeder and onto the assassin's.

Sarah looked out to where Anakin had dropped, angry that he had once again left her alone to deal with the speeder, "Of course. Leave me with this Force-forsaken hunk of junk why don't you?" She took a deep breath and began the chase once again.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at Padme's apartment, Obi-Wan rushed in. She was still sitting in her bed, stunned. Obi-Wan observed the severed Kouhuns and the broken window. "What happened?"

Padme said in a anxious voice, "I was- I was just sleeping, and then Anakin and Sarah rushed in and killed those...things with their lightsabers. Anakin jumped out the window, I never saw what was out there, and Sarah took off through the apartment. I- I don't know where they went."

Obi-Wan nodded. He bent down, "Kouhuns...very poisonous." He glanced at the Senator, worried. "I'm afraid that it is no longer safe for you here, Senator." Padme swallowed.

"I must consult the Jedi Council. You should not stay on Coruscant."

She swallowed again. Obi-Wan could tell that underneath her fierce resolve and politician facade, there lay a great amount of fear.

-----------------------------------------------

Sarah managed to stay close to the assassin's speeder as Anakin crawled over it, igniting his lightsaber and shoving it through the glass. But another speeder hurtled past them, and the sudden shock sent Anakin's lightsaber flying out of his hand.

He almost got knocked off the speeder again, and it did not help that the assassin was a good flyer, and she kept trying to throw Anakin off with sudden jerks and changing directions. Anakin could not help muttering, "Force, if I didn't know better, I would say that Sarah was flying." He tried to rotate and grab the assassin's arm, but she had a blaster. She pulled the trigger, but the aim was bad, and it hit the control panel. The next thing that he knew, he was falling once again.

-----------------------------------------------

Not far from the assassin's speeder, Sarah zoomed along, when she saw the metal cylinder plunging through the air. She raced after it and caught it deftly, "He's lucky Obi-Wan isn't here," she could not help muttering.

She continued to chase after the speeder when she saw it fall. It continued to plunge into Coruscant's underbelly. She pushed her own speeder after it, and landed, quite bumpily, in the midst of the crowd. She made sure that she had Anakin's lightsaber safely tucked away, and she took off running into the crowd.

-----------------------------------------------

Anakin fell hard on the grimy ground, he quickly got up and began to chase after the assassin, running as fast as he could and knocking people out of the way. He saw her dash into one of the seedy clubs when he heard a familiar voice shout, "Anakin!"

He looked to his right and he saw Sarah running toward him. He paused and when she caught up, he said, "She went into that club!"

Sarah nodded, and pulled his lightsaber out of her tunic. He was relieved to see it, but when he reached out for it, she pulled it away. "Oh, come on Sarah, that's not funny."

She then said, in her very best Obi-Wan impression, "Now, Anakin, this weapon is your _life_."

He reached out for it again, glaring at her, but she pulled it away with lightning fast Jedi reflexes. "Listen to me my young Padawan learner, you _must _take better care of it. I cannot always be there to save you when you lose it. You are a Jedi. You _must _be responsible."

He continued to glare at her. Finally, with a small smile, she relinquished it to his grasp, and they began to walk into the club. "Hilarious, Sarah, just hilarious," he said under his breath, and before they entered, he grabbed her arm and said quietly, "Look, you really don't need to tell Obi-Wan about this."

She looked at him, her blue eyes twinkling, "Oh no, I will _definitely _tell Obi-Wan about it." She smiled innocently and strode into the club, Anakin not far behind. She shouted back to him, "That's what you get when you make me fly."

All that Anakin could do was shake his head and follow.

-----------------------------------------------

They entered into the nightclub and bar, looking around, searching for the assassin's presence. The two Padawans glanced at each other, and the message was clear. _Split up_. They each went opposite directions, searching nonchalantly.

A few very scantily clad women tried to catch Anakin's eye, and he felt supremely uncomfortable. He walked around the club a few times. He could feel her presence, but he could not see her.

Sarah walked in the opposite direction, the loud music pounding in her ears. She could feel the presence getting closer. She decided to sit at the bar, perhaps it would lure the assassin to her. It was then, that with her senses heightened, she heard the distinct sound of a blaster leave its holster. She ignited her lightsaber as she whirrled around.

Anakin knew what would happen seconds before it did. He saw the blue flash of Sarah's lightsaber as she stopped the assassin, and the club went silent, except for the pounding music in the backround. Anakin said loudly, "Jedi buissness. Go back to your drinks," he eyed the muddy substance in one patron's glass as he went to help Sarah carry the assassin outside.

As soon as they were out the door, Sarah could not help muttering to Anakin, "Jedi buissiness? You could not think of anything at least a bit more creative?"

"Well, what would you have said?"

She did not answer. She was staring at the assassin. As soon as they were outside and had laid her on the street, Sarah asked, "Who are you? Who hired you?"

The clawdite only glared at the Jedi, but there was fear in her eyes, "I was supposed to kill the senator from Naboo." She was now gasping for breath from the pain of the lightsaber.

Anakin said, in a more gentle voice, "Who hired you? Please tell us." When the assassin had no reply, he shouted, "Tell us now!"

The changeling was beginning to shift forms. She continued to glare up at the Jedi. "It was a bounty hunter called..." And the toxic dart hit her in the neck, and before she could finish her sentence, she was dead.

The Jedi Padawans both glanced up in the direction of the dart, and they saw a bounty hunter blast away into the night sky. The Jedi let out a collective breath. They had been so close...Anakin grabbed the dart out of the clawdite's neck, and the two Padawans walked back to the speeder, eager to get back to Obi-Wan and away from Coruscant's night crowd.

They approached the speeder, and Anakin paused for a moment. With a completely serious expression on his face, he said, "Sarah, look, this night has just worn me out entirely. Maybe you should fly."

The next thing Anakin knew, he was being Force-pushed into the door of the speeder. Sarah gave him a wily grin as she hopped into the passenger seat. Anakin shook his head slightly and rubbed his arm. Before he took off, he said, in his nicest voice, "Sarah? You really don't have to mention the whole lightsaber thing, it was just an accident...you know."

All that Sarah could do was smile, as they took off into Coruscant's bustling traffic, back to Padme's apartment.

-----------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

-----------------------------------------------

When Obi-Wan saw his Padawans return to the apartment, he felt relieved. He knew that they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, but still...he worried about them. There had been missions where they had been on their own at times, but it had always made Obi-Wan feel a bit uneasy.

But there was no denying that they had become great Jedi. At eighteen and nineteen, they were still young, but Obi-Wan knew that knighthood was not far off for them. Although, somewhere deep in his heart, Obi-Wan did not want to let them go. There was no doubting their accomplishments, and of course, attachment was forbidden, but the three Jedi had become more than a Master and Padawans. They had become a family. They had become friends.

When they walked quickly into the apartment, Obi-Wan let out a breath that he had apparently did not know that he had been holding. "Where have you been?" He asked, perhaps a bit more forcefully than he had meant to.

His Padawans simply gave him a glance that clearly said that they would discuss it later, for Padme and Captain Typho were both looking curiously at the three Jedi. Finally Padme asked, "Did you catch the assassin?"

Obi-Wan quickly interjected. "Senator, as I said before, I am afraid that you are no longer safe here. We must confer with the Jedi Council, I do not think that you should stay on Coruscant any longer."

Padme stared at Obi-Wan, "But the vote...the Military Creation Act. I have worked for a year to defeat it, I cannot miss it."

Obi-Wan knew that she would not back down easily, "Senator, I am afraid that you are in great danger. At this point, I fear that you may have to miss the vote. I will not put your life in further danger."

Padme's eyes traveled across the Jedi resentfully. Finally, she gave a small nod of acquiescence.

-----------------------------------------------

Anakin, Sarah, and Obi-Wan stood before the Jedi Council, and Anakin and Sarah gave their report of what had happened. Mace Windu stared intently at the Jedi Council. "And the assassin gave no clue as to who they were hired by?"

"No," Sarah answered.

Mace shared a quick glance with Yoda. "Most disturbing, this news," the Jedi Master said quietly. "In grave danger, Senator Amidala is. Agree with young Kenobi, the Council does, no longer safe is Coruscant for Amidala."

The Force seemed to sweep across the twelve members of the Council, and without speaking, they reached a decision. Mace Windu looked at Obi-Wan for a moment before speaking, and he said, "Obi-Wan, you must find this bounty hunter, we feel that whoever it is holds the key to this mystery." Obi-Wan nodded.

Mace's eyes found the two Padawans. "Anakin and Sarah. You must protect the Senator at all costs. You must take her back to Naboo. She will be safer there." Anakin nodded, barely able to contain his pleasure. The thought of protecting the beautiful Senator made his heart feel warm.

Sarah glanced quickly at Anakin, and she nodded as well. Obi-Wan noticed that there appeared to be almost a bit of hesitancy, but he could not be sure. There was a small feeling inside of Obi-Wan that he could not place when the Council had given his Padawans their assignment, but ignoring it and bringing himself back into the moment, the three Jedi bowed respectfully, and left the Council Chambers.

-----------------------------------------------

When the Jedi informed Padme of the Council's decision, she had let out a small sound of disdain, but she had restrained from saying anything. She then set to packing for the trip home to Naboo. Sarah's eyebrows raised slightly when she saw the many suitcases and large dresses that the Senator was bringing with her. Jedi would often go on a long mission with nothing but a spare tunic and a survival pack.

Anakin, on the other hand, was staring at Padme with a gaze that exposed his feelings clearly. He was about to say something when Padme spoke. "I can't believe how much you've grown, Ani. It seems like just yesterday you were that adorable little boy who saved our ship on Tatooine."

Anakin felt his cheeks burn, and when he glanced at Sarah, she did not make eye contact, but there was no doubting the smirk that was dancing on her lips. He felt his blush deepen even more. He cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject.

-----------------------------------------------

The Jedi stood outside, preparing to board the transport to Naboo. Anakin had pulled Obi-Wan aside and had given him the toxic dart that he had pulled from the clawdite's neck the night before. Anakin had turned, eager to get back to Padme, but Obi-Wan had grabbed his arm. "Padawan. Promise me that you will stay on Naboo and not put yourself, or the Senator, into anymore danger."

Anakin had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. "Of course, Master."

He went to make his way back, but Obi-Wan held firmly onto his arm. "Promise me, Anakin."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, upset that he was once again being treated like a child, and he grudgingly said, "I promise Master." Obi-Wan let go of his arm, and watched him walk back to Padme, the odd feeling only seeming to grow stronger.

Obi-Wan turned to Padme and said, "I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, Milady."

She gave him a small smile, "I will be most grateful for your speed Master Kenobi."

As Padme said goodbye to her handmaiden, Obi-Wan took Sarah aside, "Sarah, please, watch Anakin, make sure that he does not do anything foolish."

She looked at him, and then glanced at Anakin, when she looked back at Obi-Wan, a knowing feeling seemed to pass between the two. "I will Master."

He gave her a firm look. "Do not leave Naboo. If you need me, just contact me and I will come. Be careful, trust your feelings."

"We'll be fine Master...I promise." She gave him a reassuring look.

"May the Force be with you, Padawan," he said, giving her a small nod.

She smiled in return. "May the Force be with you, Master."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he watched his Padawans and Padme walk away, R2 following not far behind. Sarah turned and gave Obi-Wan a small wave. He returned it and ran a hand through his beard. Obi-Wan looked at the small dart that Anakin had given to him. He would take it back to the Temple for analysis.

He waited on the platform until the transport took off, and he headed for the Temple, not even sure where he would begin.

-----------------------------------------------

On the grimy transport, Anakin and Sarah sat with Padme at a small table, while Artoo got them food. There had been some time of slightly awkward conversation between the three. Padme could not believe how much Anakin had grown. Their talk turned to the Jedi Order. Padme looked at the two Padawans and said, "It must be difficult, having sworn your lives to the Jedi. Not being able to do the things you like or see the places that you want to see."

Anakin had been about to respond, but Sarah had quickly interjected. "A Jedi does not crave those things. Our lives are in service to the Republic, not to ourselves."

Padme looked taken aback. "I know that, I was simply saying that it must be difficult sometimes."

Anakin gave Sarah a hard stare and then gently replied, "It _can _be difficult."

Sarah looked back at him, "But it is the life that we choose. Not everything has to be easy."

"I suppose that the life of a Senator is similar in some ways to the life of a Jedi," Padme said. "We work to improve the Republic...make life better for others."

"But you do it from behind a desk," Sarah said. "You say that you work to improve the quality of life for others across the galaxy, but you do not go to these places and see the destruction, instead you debate it endlessly in the Senate, never actually accomplishing anything. The Senate is too caught up in its own politics to act quickly. How is that similar to the work of a Jedi?"

"I don't disagree that the Senate has its problems, but we do our best," Padme said defensively.

Sarah looked at her intently, "Well, sometimes 'our best' isn't enough, is it? 'Our best' doesn't stop people from dying...all it does is support some twisted form of political self-satisfaction."

Anakin looked at Sarah, shocked at her words. She had always been the pinnacle of Jedi calm (except when it came to flying). He quickly changed the subject, not wanting this to turn into an argument, but he could see that Padme would not soon forget it.

After a short while, Padme excused herself for a moment, and the two Jedi were left alone. Anakin turned to Sarah, "What the Force was that about?"

Sarah looked at him, fire shining in her blue eyes. "She's a politician, Anakin. If she is a representative of the Senate, then she should be able to properly defend its actions."

Anakin raised his eyebrows, "If you say so."

Padme returned then, and Artoo brought them food. The three then spent the rest of the trip making small talk, and after a short while, Anakin and Padme drifted off to sleep. But slumber evaded Sarah. Her eyes traveled from Padme, who was sleeping so peacefully, to Anakin.

Yet Anakin's sleep was much less serene. She could see that he was once again having a troubling dream, for his face was grim and lined with fear. Her heart broke that he was so often plagued with these nightmares. Only, she knew too well that Anakin's dreams so often had an uncanny knack for becoming much more than simply...just a dream.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: "Master, destroyers!" (Sorry).


	25. Chapter 25

-----------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Master Kenobi, but there is no match in our archives." The analysis droid pushed the dart back to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan leaned back in his seat. He was stuck. He had shown the dart to numerous friends, asking for help, and none had been able to tell him anything. He ran a hand through his beard. He did not know where to go next. No Jedi had given him any help, and now the analysis droids in the Archives could not place the dart either.

Obi-Wan wanted to get to the bottom of the assassination attempt as quickly as possible. He could not shake the feeling that his Padawans should not be alone on Naboo any longer than necessary. He took a deep breath and left the archives, hoping that the Force might lead him to the answers.

When he stepped out into the hall, he ran into Mace Windu. Obi-Wan bowed respectfully to the Jedi Master. Mace looked at Obi-Wan, "Have you had any success, Obi-Wan?" The Jedi Master asked bluntly.

Obi-Wan sighed his familiar sigh, "I'm afraid not."

Mace continued to look at Obi-Wan, "You are uneasy, young Kenobi, what is troubling you?"

Of all the Jedi Masters, Mace Windu was not particularly the one that Obi-Wan wanted to express his concerns to, but the feeling continued to nag at him. "I am concerned for my Padawans Master Windu."

Understanding registered in Mace's eyes. Obi-Wan continued, "I do not know if they were ready for this assignment on their own."

"Obi-Wan, your Padawans are very close to Knighthood. They are the best, and that day is fast approaching."

Obi-Wan nodded. Of course he had known...Mace interrupted Obi-Wan's thoughts. "Obi-Wan, you must understand. The Council does not wish me to tell you this, but it is important."

Obi-Wan was confused, "What?"

Mace took a deep breath. "Obi-Wan, this is more than simply a routine mission to protect a Senator. This is a test."

Obi-Wan stared at Mace, not wanting to believe what he was saying. "A test? What kind of test?"

"Obi-Wan, Senator Amidala has long been a source of...infatuation for Anakin, the Council has seen this. If he is to be a Jedi than he must learn to overcome his temptation. It is the only way."

"Master Windu, I do not think that this is a good idea. Anakin still has training to complete, he can still be impetuous in his decisions. I think that it is too soon for this."

Mace gave Obi-Wan a look, "That is why we sent both your Padawans."

"I still do not understand."

Mace took a deep breath. "Obi-Wan, Sarah may certainly be more rational than Anakin, but she has much to learn as well. Yet they are best friends."

Obi-Wan was feeling frustrated. The other Jedi was talking much, but not saying anything. "Master Windu, with all respect, I do not understand."

Mace put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Obi-Wan, you have become a very wise and a very powerful Jedi, and Qui-Gon would be proud, but you are blinded by affection for your Padawans. I know that you do not want to let them go, but the Council is in agreement that they are ready to start the path to Knighthood, and this is their first test. I cannot say any more."

Mace squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder and walked away, leaving Obi-Wan feeling confused, and alone.

-----------------------------------------------

When Anakin and Sarah stepped off the transport with Padme, they had to shield their eyes from the bright sunlight. Sarah was amazed. She had never been to Naboo, and it was one of the most beautiful planets that she had ever laid eyes on. Anakin smiled at her reaction. He was glad to be back.

The Jedi and the Senator made their way to the Palace of Theed, where they would meet with the Queen. Padme sat and Anakin and Sarah stood behind her chair unobtrusively. The Queen began to speak, "Senator Amidala. I am so glad to see you well. These recent attacks on your life have been unnerving."

"I can assure you that I am quite alright," Padme told her.

The Queen spoke again, "We are greatly concerned by the actions of the Separatists, but our first priority now is your safety."

The Queen's advisor Sio Bibble spoke. "What do you suggest, young Jedi?"

Anakin was about to speak when Padme interrupted, "Oh, Anakin and Sarah are not Jedi yet, they are still Padawans. But I was thinking that there are some homes up in the Lake Country. I will be quite safe there, I assure you."

Anger rose up inside of Anakin, "Excuse me Senator, but we are in charge of security."

Padme turned to Anakin, "Please, Anakin, this is my home. I will be safe here."

Anakin opened his mouth to speak again but Sarah gave him a look and he stayed silent. The Queen nodded, "Then it is agreed, you and the Jedi will go to the Lake Country."

Padme nodded, and the small group left the Palace.

As soon as they were outside, Anakin turned to Padme, "We are the Jedi here, Padme, we are supposed to make the decisions!"

Padme stopped and faced Anakin. "This is my home, Anakin! Perhaps I need to remind you again, but I know Naboo better than either of you do, do not argue with me."

Anakin was taken aback, but Padme spoke again. "If you two don't mind, I would like to see my family. They live close and it would not take long."

Anakin glanced quickly at Sarah, and she shrugged. The three then made their way to Padme's family's home, Artoo trailing faithfully behind them.

-----------------------------------------------

When they arrived at Padme's home, the two little girls playing outside ran straight to Padme, giving her hugs. They then glanced curiously at the Jedi. Apparently they did not find Anakin and Sarah terribly interesting, for they went straight to Artoo, shouting and playing with him, Artoo beeping happily in response.

Padme's eyes twinkled when she looked at the two young girls, she glanced at the Jedi and led them inside. When they walked in, she called out to her parents, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

A woman came walking into the room. She looked like Padme, with same brown hair and eyes. She was older than Padme, but very beautiful. Sola threw her sister into a hug. "Oh Padme! It is so good to see you! You look beautiful!"

Padme hugged her sister hard. "Oh Sola, it is so good to be home. I have missed you and the girls so much!"

Sola's attention then turned to the Jedi. "And who are you two? Friends of Padme's?"

Padme spoke, "Sola, this is Anakin and Sarah. They are Jedi."

Sola's eyes widened. "Jedi? Oh Padme!"

"Sola, please! It is okay. Chancellor Palpatine thought that it would simply be wise to have some extra protection. It is a precautionary measure, simply that."

Sola looked as though she wanted to say something else, but Padme's parents entered the room then. Her mother rushed to Padme, "Oh darling! When we heard the news, we were so worried! It is so good to see you here!"

Her father looked at Padme lovingly. He did not speak, but he nodded at his wife's words. Padme's mother was looking curiously at the Jedi. Padme spoke, "Anakin and Sarah, these are my parents, Ruwee and Jobal. Mother, Father, this is Anakin Skywalker and Sarah Walterr. They are Jedi Padawans to Obi-Wan Kenobi, do you remember him?"

Ruwee spoke. "Of course we remember. Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of the Jedi who saved our daughter's life all of those years ago. You are most welcome in this house. We have never forgotten the bravery of the Jedi during the blockade."

Jobal suddenly spoke, "Oh! You all must be starving from your journey! I must insist that you stay for a meal."

Anakin spoke, "Thank you for hospitality."

Sola grabbed Padme's wrist, "Come, Padme." The two women went to join their mother in the kitchen, leaving Ruwee standing with the two Jedi. He spoke softly, "Please, tell me young Jedi. How much danger is my daughter in?"

Anakin and Sarah glanced at each other. Sarah spoke, "I am afraid that she is in greater danger than she says. There have been two attempts on her life."

Ruwee's face fell. His love for his daughter was obvious. Anakin interjected, "But we feel that she will be safe here. Sarah and I will protect her, please do not worry."

Sarah spoke again, "Our Master, Obi-Wan is getting to the bottom of this as we speak. We can assure you that he is one of the finest Jedi in the Order. We do not think that it will take him long."

Ruwee's face lightened a bit. "Master Kenobi saved our daughter's life once, I do have complete faith in him." His eyes flashed over the two Padawans, lingering on Anakin for a moment longer. "And I suppose that if he trained the two of you, than I should not worry."

Anakin and Sarah gave him reassuring smiles. He managed to give them a tiny smile in return. "As I have said, I have complete faith in the Jedi. They saved Naboo all those years ago. If there is anybody that I trust with my daughter's life, it is the students of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope I will be able to update soon, but if I don't get to before Christmas, I just want to wish Happy Holidays to all! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are the best! More to come soon!


	26. Chapter 26

-----------------------------------------------

"Mom, we really don't need five different entrees and six different appetizers. We _did _eat on the transport." Padme looked at her mother exasperatedly.

Jobal returned her daughter's gaze lovingly. "Nonsense Padme. You are too thin, and I have heard that Jedi always eat a lot."

Sola grinned, "And exactly where did you hear that, Mom?"

Jobal looked at Sola mischievously, "Oh, I have my sources."

Sola turned to her sister. "So, Padme...Anakin, is that his name? He's cute."

"Sola! He's a Jedi!"

Sola's eyes were gleaming, "Yes...he is a Jedi. And a fine looking one at that."

Padme whacked her sister with the spoon she was holding, "Sola! Please."

"Oh Padme, lighten up! You're obviously still in Senate mode. But what about the other Jedi, Sarah? She's so serious."

Padme sighed as she stirred the sauce that Jobal had just put on the heating pad. "Tell me about it. But what can I do? She's a Jedi. She takes it seriously."

Sola gave her sister a look. "Maybe she's just jealous of you."

"What?" Padme asked, shocked. "Sola, please, don't be ridiculous."

"Padme, I'm just kidding around. You're always so serious. Almost as bad as our Jedi Sarah back there."

"Stop it Sola. I don't think it is possible for anyone to be as serious as she is."

Jobal finally interrupted the two sisters. "Now, now girls, please stop. Our meal is ready. Padme dear, why don't you go tell your friends to come sit down. Sola, please try and pull Ryoo and Pooja away from Artoo. I swear, they love that droid as though he is a person."

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan walked quickly out of the Temple. He needed to clear his head. His conversation with Mace Windu had only confused him. _Am I really blinded by my Padawans?_ He shook his head and tried to put the thought from his mind. He needed to concentrate on the task at hand.

He thought for a moment as he gazed out at the giant buildings of Coruscant. He made his mind quickly and decided to head over to Dex's. Even if his friend could not help him, at least he could think over a nice cup of Jawa Juice and some Bantha Crisps.

-----------------------------------------------

The entire family was seated around the table, Anakin and Sarah across from Padme, Sola, and her children. Padme looked at Anakin and Sarah, "I hope that you two are hungry. As always, mom made way to much food."

Anakin smiled gently at her, "We're starving!" he said, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically, because Sarah gave him a strange look.

They all began to eat Jobal's delicious cooking, and there was lively conversation that eventually turned to the Jedi Order. "I remember the two Jedi who came here all those years ago. I was so sorry to hear about the older Jedi's passing...Jinn, was that his name?" Jobal asked.

Sarah nodded, "Qui-Gon. He was our Master's Master."

"Oh, I do remember young Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was such a kind boy, but very solemn," Jobal said. "We talked with him shortly after the battle ended."

Anakin smiled, "Well, he's always been serious, but I'm not sure that he was ever young."

Ruwee turned to the Jedi, "I was glad when Padme mentioned that Obi-Wan Kenobi had become a Jedi Knight. How much more training do the two of you have?"

"There's really no way to know for sure," Sarah said. "We have to wait until the Council decides that we are ready to take the trials."

"But it should be soon," Anakin added. "We've been training for almost ten years."

Sola looked at Anakin and Sarah, "What happens when you become Jedi Knights?"

"We will go where we are needed," Sarah said. "Once you become a Knight you may take a Padawan, or you can choose to work alone."

"The two of you seem close," Sola said, looking at Padme significantly.

"We're best friends," Anakin said. "We've been Padawans together all of these years."

After that, the conversation drifted into silence. Finally, Ruwee spoke, "Well, I do not think that I can express enough gratitude that we have Jedi protecting our daughter."

"Where are you going to go?" Jobal asked.

"We're going to the Lake Country," Padme told her mother. "We'll be safe there."

Padme's family all looked at her sadly. She spoke again, "Please! I'll be fine, I promise. Besides, I have two Jedi to protect me now."

Sarah looked at the chrono on the wall, "We probably should be leaving. The longer the Senator stays out in the open, the greater danger she is in."

"Sarah's right," Anakin said. "We need to leave soon. Thank you so much for your hospitality and the delicious meal."

Padme looked at her family for a moment, and she rose silently to pack a few more possessions.

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan walked back to the Temple in a bit of a daze. Dex had not been able to tell Obi-Wan much, just that it looked as though it was from somewhere in the Outer Rim. Obi-Wan sighed as he made his way slowly back up the steps of the Temple.

He was at a stalemate. He had no idea where to go, and he just wanted to get done with it so that his Padawans could return. He found himself wandering through the Temple Archives, hoping that perhaps the Force would lead him to something...anything.

He found himself drifting along, looking at the bronze busts of the Lost Twenty that lined the Archives. He stopped in front of the bust of Count Dooku. Obi-Wan stared thoughtfully at the sculpture for a long time. He had often asked Qui-Gon what it had been like to train with Dooku, one of the best swordsman in the Order, but Qui-Gon had never been too keen to talk about him.

Obi-Wan knew that it had hurt Qui-Gon deeply when Dooku had left the Order, but it did not make sense to Obi-Wan why his Master would never talk about him. Obi-Wan sighed. Everything that had happened lately was only confusing him more and more, and the answers only seemed farther away from him.

Obi-Wan left the Archives without any answers. He found himself out by the Lake, at the spot where he had often gone as a Padawan. He stared at the dart, trying to find some kind of an answer. He turned it over and over, not knowing what he was searching for, when he saw it.

On the underside of the dart, almost too small to see, was the smallest of markings. It looked as though it was a unique seal of some sort. He rushed back to the archives and sat at a information station. He searched through numerous records, when he saw it. It was a small little file, but it felt right.

Obi-Wan eagerly opened it up, and he saw that the marking was unique to a planet called Kamino, far in the Outer Rim. Obi-Wan immediately looked up the planet, but he found nothing in the Archive memory. _That's impossible. If the file mentions the planet, it must exist._ But there, on the map of the galaxy, there lay no mention of any planet called Kamino.

Obi-Wan held the dart in his hand. He had once again reached a dead end.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up, and I'm sorry that it was a little bit slow, but I've got a little bit of writer's block. I originally thought that I knew how I wanted the story to end, but now I'm not sure...? The problem is that I'm getting to the point where I need to decide so that I can figure out where I need to take it from here. I don't know...I'm sorry for rambling, but I hate this feeling of not knowing...in any case, more to come soon!


	27. Chapter 27

-----------------------------------------------

Back on Naboo, Padme was in her room, packing some more casual dresses than her Senate attire, while Anakin and Sarah looked on. Anakin was happy just to look at Padme, but Sarah was more interested in her surroundings. She looked at the holographs that Padme had on her wall of her childhood.

Sarah stopped when she reached one particular holograph. She picked it up and looked at it more closely. Padme was surrounded by young impoverished children, all smiling, and Padme looked radiant and happy. Sarah looked at it for a moment longer and then set it back down.

She turned back to Anakin and Padme, who was finishing up the last of her packing. Anakin was gazing at Padme as she struggled to zip her oversized suitcase. Finally, she managed, and it was time to leave.

Padme said a tearful good-bye to her family. Jobal pulled her aside and hugged her, whispering, "Stay safe my youngest...stay close to the Jedi."

Padme looked at her mother, and it hurt her to see the sadness in Jobal's eyes. Not wanting to make a show, Padme gave one last round of hugs and they finally set off to the hidden Lake Country.

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan examined the strange dart for what seemed like the hundredth time. He decided that it was time to get a closer look at the strange symbol on the dart. He went back to the archives and stuck the dart under a magnifier. He turned the dart over and when he looked closely, a chill ran down his spine.

Enclosed in the symbol, so small he could barely even see it, was a small pyramidal shape that was terribly familiar. It was the shape synonymous with the Sith. The symbol was whispered about among Jedi Padawans at the Temple, and he had seen a Sith Holocron in exactly that shape on a mission long ago.

Obi-Wan had no idea what he should do. This was serious information. He wondered if he should consult the Council. Deciding against it for the moment, he made a decision. It was now imperative that he find this planet...Kamino.

It was the only option.

-----------------------------------------------

Neither Anakin, nor Sarah could believe it when they saw the Lake Country...it was the most beautiful place that either of them had ever been to. Padme laughed at the incredulous looks on their faces. She had changed into a flowing dress, much less formal than what she would normally wear, and she was showing them around the resort.

Padme showed them to their luxurious rooms, and Sarah decided to stay and meditate for awhile. Anakin hesitated for a moment, and then left with Padme.

Sarah opened the large double doors that led out to a balcony. She stepped outside and let her eyes travel over the stunning sight. She felt the warm breeze around her. Yet she still felt disturbed, for even in this beautiful place, the Force felt dark.

She crossed her legs and began to meditate, hoping that she could find some answers.

-----------------------------------------------

Anakin walked along with Padme. She looked beautiful in her flowing gown, and Anakin was glad to be in her presence, but he almost wished that Sarah was there. Though he would never admit it out loud, she was one of the only people who was ever able to keep Anakin from doing anything stupid.

He walked along the terrace with Padme, and they stopped to gaze out at the sun that was just beginning to set. They were very close to each other, and she was telling him about her time spent here when she was younger.

He looked into her brown eyes, and he was captivated. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her.

-----------------------------------------------

Across the way, out on the balcony, Sarah's eyes flew open. The tremor in the Force had sent chills down her spine. She rubbed her eyes for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts, and then she rose and went to join Anakin and Padme.

-----------------------------------------------

On Coruscant, Obi-Wan went to the only person that he thought could help him. A professor at one of Coruscant's many universities, he was an expert in many things, and one of the subjects that fascinated him was the geography of the galaxy. Obi-Wan had gone to Pliiro on many occasions, and every time, he had been able to help.

Obi-Wan knocked on his office door and called, "Pliiro!"

"What? If this is the school dean I did _not_ eat your lunch that was in the staff refrigerator!" Came the response.

Obi-Wan smiled, Pliiro Phoria was an eccentric man, full of oddities and quirks, and could come off as strange to anyone who did not know him. "It's your favorite Jedi in the whole wide galaxy, let me in!"

There was a brief pause, "My favorite Jedi? Well I'll be! I haven't seen Anakin Skywalker in a long time! Wait...it's not Anakin? Well then it must be Sarah! Come on in!"

Obi-Wan heard the door come unlocked, and he strode in, greeting his old friend. "Very funny Pliiro...you never have lost that humor of yours, have you?"

Pliiro pretended to look offended. "Oh, come now Obi-Wan, you know that I always try and be most serious...it makes me more distinguished! Tell me old friend, how are those two little rogues of yours?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "If you mean my Padawans, they are doing very well, thank you for asking. But I'm afraid that I have a more pressing matter to discuss with you."

Pliiro's grin turned serious. "Then sit, sit my friend, and if I can assist you, then I will."

Obi-Wan sat down and pulled out the dart. He showed it to his friend, and Pliiro examined it closely. "There is a symbol there, underneath, and when I looked it up in our archives, it matched with a planet called Kamino, but when I tried to locate it, it said that there is no such planet."

Pliiro was still looking at the dart, but he glanced up at Obi-Wan for a moment and said, "Well, have I not always told you that you Jedi are bad at geography? Of course there's a planet called Kamino! I'm surprised that you don't know it, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan was confused. Pliiro continued, "But that planet isn't what concerns me, my Jedi friend, it is this dart."

"What about it?" Obi-Wan asked with interest.

Pliiro laughed, "What about it? Oh Obi-Wan, how you make me laugh! This is a toxic saber dart, used only by the best bounty hunters. If its connected to Kamino, that just makes it all the more interesting."

"Pliiro, I'm afraid that I don't understand."

Pliiro had amusement in his eyes, "What have I always told you Obi-Wan? That Force of yours clouds your judgment! Kamino is a planet of cloners."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, "Cloners?"

"The best. If these two are connected, I would say that the unfortunate soul that received this dart is against cloning. Kaminoans are very proud creatures. Their clones are their life, and if they're hiring bounty hunters to put these darts in someone's neck, then they've got something to hide."

He handed the dart back to Obi-Wan. "Out there they make clones for all sorts of reasons, and it isn't unheard of for them to produce fighters, it's what they do best."

Obi-Wan still did not know exactly what he was looking for, but he felt as though he was finally on the right path. "Pliiro, where is this planet?"

"About twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze," Pliiro said without taking any time to think.

"But Obi-Wan, my friend, I urge you to be careful. Kaminoans make sure that no one ever knows too much about them, and if they're hiring bounty hunters now, you could be in danger."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Thank you, old friend for your help."

"Anytime. I've always got a few moments to spare for my third favorite Jedi in the galaxy. I have a very busy schedule you know, you're lucky to get any time at all with me."

Obi-Wan grinned, "I'm honored. I'm well aware of your busy schedule raiding other professors' lunches."

Pliiro gave Obi-Wan a shameless grin, "What can I say? A man needs to eat!"

Obi-Wan shook his head and stood. He gave a small wave to his friend as he started off down the hall. He heard Pliiro's voice again shouting, "And next time you come, bring those little scoundrel Padawans of yours with you!"

Obi-Wan chuckled as he shouted back, "Sure thing Pliiro, sure thing!"

He exited the building and headed back to the Temple to get a ship. It was time to get to the bottom of this.

-----------------------------------------------


	28. Chapter 28

-----------------------------------------------

When Sarah found Anakin and Padme out on the balcony, she immediately sensed that something had happened. She did not need to feel the tremor in the Force, for the look on Anakin's face gave it away. He tried to look nonchalant as he asked Sarah, "So, how was your meditation?"

She gave him a look, "Just...grand. What have you two been up to?"

Padme spoke, "Oh, we've just been talking."

Sarah nodded, staring intently at the two, making Anakin feel supremely uncomfortable. Finally Padme spoke again, "Well, I think that it's almost time for dinner...why don't I go and check on it?"

As soon as she was gone, Sarah turned to Anakin and said, tersely, "Well, I hope you two had a good 'talk'."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Sarah, come on, give me a break."

She turned on him, "Anakin! Why do I always have to be the one to remind you that you are a Jedi? You can't just go and kiss Senators!"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Sarah! It was just a stupid mistake! Besides, what do you care?"

Sarah looked at him, hurt shining in her blue eyes. "Anakin! You're my best friend...your practically my brother! I won't let you do this! We are Jedi, and I will not let you just leave all of that."

"How do you even know what happened? You were supposed to be meditating!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Just in case you didn't know, meditation is supposed to help clear your mind, which you would be well aware of if you actually did it once in awhile!"

"Why are you getting so worked up? It was one little kiss." Anakin gazed at her intently.

Sarah opened her mouth to reply, when Padme came in. She looked from Sarah to Anakin and hesitated a moment before saying, "Dinner is ready, if you two are hungry."

Sarah closed her mouth, and Anakin gave her one last look and then turned to Padme, "We're starving."

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan loomed over the stormy planet in his starfighter. The planet was exactly where Pliiro had told him it would be. Obi-Wan landed, and the rain pounded steadily around his ship. It reminded him of all those years ago on Roden.

He pulled up his hood and ventured out into the pouring rain. When he entered the starkly white building he was greeted by one of the oddest looking creatures that he had ever seen. It spoke, "Master Jedi, we've been expecting you."

"I'm...expected?" Obi-Wan wiped the water from his face with the sleeve of his robe. _How could I be expected?_

The creature spoke again, "After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming."

Taun We led Obi-Wan into a brilliantly white room, where another Kaminoan was waiting. "May I introduce our Prime Minister, Lama Su," Taun We said. Lama Su gave Obi-Wan a small bow which he returned.

"I am glad you have come, Master..."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Master Kenobi. We are pleased that you have finally arrived...I must say, we were becoming concerned. We have thousands of units ready for you and a million more well on the way."

Obi-Wan tried to mask his confusion, "Units?"

"Your clone units. The finest we have ever made," Lama Su said proudly. "Master Dooku will be proud."

"Master Dooku?" Obi-Wan asked, not even bothering to conceal his shock.

"Oh yes, Master Dooku came to us with the request for the Clone Army ten years ago."

"Ten years ago?" The confusion of the situation was beginning to make Obi-Wan's head pound. Dooku had left the Jedi Order ten years ago, and why would he have commissioned a clone army?

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and calmly asked, "And did Master Dooku give any indication as to who this army is for?"

"Of course," Lama Su said, "This army is for the Republic."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. _The Republic? Why the Force would Dooku have created an army for the Republic without the knowledge of the Jedi? Did he even create the army while he was still a Jedi? What in the Force is going on here?_ Obi-Wan's jumbled thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Lama Su's voice.

"I am sure, Master Kenobi, that you are eager to inspect the units for yourself?"

Obi-Wan tried to clear his mind. He resumed his Jedi-calm and said, "Of course Prime Minister...that's why I'm here."

Obi-Wan rose and followed Lama Su.

-----------------------------------------------

On Naboo, Anakin, Sarah, and Padme were eating a tense dinner. Eventually, Anakin tried to lighten the mood with stories of missions that he and Sarah and Obi-Wan had been on.

"And then, there was this nest of gundarks. It was either that or deal with STAPs, so of course, Obi-Wan took the nest...not the brightest idea."

Padme laughed, though to her it sounded a bit forced. She was still thinking about the kiss that she and Anakin had shared earlier. She would not deny that she had enjoyed it, but Anakin was a Jedi... She decided not to think too much about it, and she allowed herself to fall into Anakin's voice as he wove his story.

Padme glanced at Sarah. Not surprisingly, the Jedi wore her usual serious look. Padme had been sure that she had seen a look of anger on Sarah's face when she had announced dinner earlier, but any traces of it were now gone and Sarah was simply listening to Anakin's story, a bit of a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Anakin continued, "Of course, if it hadn't been for me, Sarah and Obi-Wan would have been dead."

Sarah objected, "I think that what Anakin means to say is that if it hadn't been for Anakin, Obi-Wan and I would have gotten out of there without that near-death experience."

Anakin smirked and winked at Padme, "Of course, that's just what she and Obi-Wan like to say, but I know better."

"At least he likes to think he does," Sarah retorted. Anakin glanced at her. She gave him a small smile, and he knew that their earlier argument was in the past.

Padme caught this brief exchange, and was surprised to see the change in the usually-serious Sarah. After dinner, they had fruit for dessert, and Anakin and Sarah had been entertaining as they battled each other with the Force, each trying to throw fruit at the other.

Padme grinned, "Your maturity is astounding, I must say."

Anakin smirked, "Well, if Obi-Wan were here, he wouldn't be pleased."

They finished dessert without further incident, and the three went outside on the terrace, gazing out at the water that was reflecting the light from Naboo's moons. They talked for a while longer, until finally, Padme said goodnight, leaving the two Jedi alone.

As soon as Padme was out of sight, Anakin spoke, "Sarah, I really am sorry about what happened earlier."

"It's okay...I don't really want to talk about it." She gave him a small smile, and Anakin returned it.

They stood next to each other, leaning on the railing, looking out at the lake. "It really is beautiful here," Sarah said. Anakin had to agree.

She spoke again, "Do you think Obi-Wan has discovered anything yet?"

Anakin sighed, "I hope so. But I feel like we should be helping him. It would go faster if there were three of us working on it. You know what a good team we make."

Sarah grinned, "We do make a good team, don't we?"

Anakin grinned back, "Oh yes, a brilliant one."

"Don't you mean resplendent?" She asked slyly.

"Why do you always have to beat me with a bigger word? You're so competitive! Not very Jedi-like if you ask me." He pretended to glare at her.

"Well, actually...no one asked you."

He gave her a small push, and together they walked back inside, where they said goodnight.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok, so, I hope nobody minds the little twist with exactly who ordered the clones, but I think that it will come to have an...interesting impact. Also, I think that we will be heading back to Tatooine very soon, just to give a heads up...so...that's it! More to come soon, and I hope that everyone has a very, very happy new year!


	29. Chapter 29

-----------------------------------------------

There were pounding footsteps all around him. People were screaming and there was blood everywhere. And then he saw her face, smeared with her own blood and unconscious. The cracks in the glass were growing longer, and he could hear the grinding sound as the cracks spread. He had to reach her before the glass shattered. He had to reach her before this became a horrible reality.

Anakin woke up with a start. He was drenched in sweat and was breathing so heavily it felt as though his ribs were cracking. He hung his head in his hands as he tried to catch his breath. The nightmare had felt so real.

He looked at the chrono and saw that the sun would be rising soon. He decided to meditate with the sunrise. He stood with his legs slightly spread, hands clasped behind his back, when he felt a presence behind him, as silent and stealth as a ghost. He looked over at Sarah, and without even asking he knew that she had felt his fear, try as he might to control it.

"She's in pain, Sarah," he said, his voice not much more than a whisper.

"Your mother?"

He nodded. He looked straight into her eyes. "I know that we have a mission here. But I can't just leave her in pain. I have to go."

He caught a small change in her eyes and before he could figure out what it was, she said, "I won't you go alone."

He gave her a grateful smile. "What about Padme? We are supposed to be protecting her."

Sarah sighed, "Do you think that we could leave her under Captain Typho's protection?"

Anakin thought for a moment. It wasn't his first choice, but he did trust the other man, he nodded.

She turned to leave, but before she did, Anakin said quietly, "Sarah?"

When she looked back at him, in barely more than a whisper, he said, "Thanks."

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan walked with Taun We and Lama Su, inspecting the clones in all stages of their development. He tried to work through the mystery in his head, but it was getting him nowhere. The Kaminoans were obviously proud of their clones.

Lama Su's voice was thick with pleasure as he showed Obi-Wan to the parade where the fully grown clones were ready for battle. Obi-Wan turned to Lama-Su, "I would very much like to meet the original host."

Taun We nodded, "I will arrange it immediately," and she walked away, leaving Lama Su and Obi-Wan staring out at the marching clones.

Lama Su breathed in, "Magnificent, aren't they?"

Obi-Wan swallowed, all he could do was nod in response. He did not trust himself to speak.

-----------------------------------------------

Padme had been less than enthusiastic when the Jedi told her that they would be leaving her. "Padme, Tatooine is a dangerous place. I do not want you to be harmed," Anakin said tenderly.

Though she protested wildly, she had finally agreed that she would stay on Naboo. When Sarah left to prepare the ship, Padme had grabbed Anakin's arm and whispered to him quietly, "Be safe, Ani," and she had given him a light kiss on the cheek.

Before midday, Anakin and Sarah were already well on their way to Tatooine.

-----------------------------------------------

When they landed and stepped outside, the searing heat hit their skin immediately. The sand blew in Anakin's eyes, and scratched his skin. He did not want to be back here. "I hate sand," he muttered. They had used mind tricks to get permission to land, and they were walking briskly through the streets of the crowded spaceport, looking for Anakin's former Master.

Sarah glanced at him once when they were walking, and his face was set in grim determination. They found the dusty shop and a bell tinkled somewhere in the background. The little blue Watto came flying around the corner, eyeing the Jedi suspiciously, particularilly the lightsabers that hung from their belts.

"Jedi, eh? Listen to me, if someone is making trouble, I never did anything, they are always trying to scam me in some way or another."

"I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker," Anakin said, ignoring Watto's previous comment.

"Shmi? What do you want with Shmi?" Suddenly, a look of understanding dawned on the Toydarian's face as he watched Anakin pick up a broken pit droid and repair it in moments. "Ani? Little Ani?"

Anakin gave Watto a fierce glare, "Where is my mother, Watto?"

Watto gulped, "Listen, Ani. Business is business, eh? Sometimes you gotta do what you need to do. The galaxy's a rough place, eh?"

Anger flashed in Anakin's eyes. "Where is my mother?"

"Eh...I sold Shmi...I'm sorry little Jedi Ani, but it was a good deal."

"Who did you sell her to? Where is she?"

Watto looked visibly afraid, "I sold her to a man named Lars...a moisture farmer who lives on the outskirts of town. I get her information, eh? Wait here." The Toydarian flew to the back of the shop.

Anakin hung his head, there was a new emotion mixed with his anger now...fear. Sarah put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Watto returned. He gave the Jedi the information that they needed. "Listen, Ani, I just got ripped off by some scheming dug a while ago. Do you think that you could, eh...flash that light thing at them and get them to pay me my money?"

It took every ounce of Jedi-reserve for Anakin not to rage and strangle Watto. Instead he threw the repaired droid onto the floor at Watto's feet, where it shattered, metal parts flying everywhere. He walked quickly out of the shop, Sarah not far behind.

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan stood outside Jango Fett's door, waiting to be let in. He had a bad feeling about meeting this man, but he knew that it would be a necessity. Finally, a young boy slid open the door and let Obi-Wan in, but not without first eyeing him suspiciously.

Obi-Wan strode in and glimpsed some beaten-up blue armor lying on the floor. That sealed Obi-Wan's suspicion. This man must be the bounty hunter assigned to kill Padme. He must have been the one that fired the toxic dart.

"Your clones are most impressive," Obi-Wan said, trying to summon the Force around him.

Jango was apparently not intimidated, and he replied nonchalantly. "They'll do their job well."

"Have you recently been off-planet?" Obi-Wan asked, deciding against subtlety.

"Possibly," the man replied.

Obi-Wan took the small pause to observe Jango. The man was strong and well-built, and Obi-Wan did not doubt that he was good at what he did.

"If you don't mind me asking, when was the last time that you spoke to Count Dooku?"

Jango gave Obi-Wan an intense look. "I don't know a Count Dooku. I was recruited by a man named Tyranus."

Obi-Wan could not sense a lie coming from the man, but he was obviously skilled at concealment. "I see," said Obi-Wan curtly. "Thank you for your time, Jango."

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi," The bounty hunter replied.

Obi-Wan gave a small bow and left the apartment with Taun We. He knew that even though he could not pick up lies from the bounty hunter, Obi-Wan was certain that the man was full of deception. He needed to contact the Council immediately.

Inside the apartment, Jango spoke to his son, "Get your things Boba. We're leaving."

-----------------------------------------------

On Tatooine, two Jedi approached a small moisture farm. Anakin gulped. After all of these years, he was finally going to see his mother. He only hoped that everything was allright.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it was a little bit short...but as the infinite wisdom of Master Yoda goes, "Size matters not!" In any case, more to come soon, and feedback is always most appreciated!


	30. Chapter 30

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan walked quickly back out into the rain to make connection with the Jedi Council. He had Arfour scramble the code to Coruscant. On the other end, Mace Windu and Yoda stared intently at the holoimage of Obi-Wan, as they listened to what he had discovered on Kamino.

"Apparently, a clone army was ordered by Count Dooku. Did the Council authorize the order?" Obi-Wan asked.

Mace glanced at Yoda, "Count Dooku? The Council never authorized any such army."

"It was ordered ten years ago, I thought that he had left the Order before that, but the Kaminoans assure me that this army is indeed for the Republic. It wouldn't make sense for him to have done that if he had already been plotting to join the Separatists."

Mace and Yoda shared a glance, it did not make sense to them either.

Obi-Wan continued, "But I am positive that this Jango Fett is the man who is trying to assassinate Senator Amidala."

"Bring him hear, you must," Yoda said, "question this bounty hunter we will."

Obi-Wan nodded as the rain continued to pound even harder all around him. He pulled his robe tighter around him, "I will Masters." He cut the transmission.

-----------------------------------------------

At the Jedi Temple, Mace and Yoda were disturbed by Obi-Wan's news. "I do not understand why Dooku would order the clones," Mace said. "This turn of events is unnerving."

Yoda turned his large eyes to the other Jedi Master and spoke, "Understand, I do not think we will, until probe the Force do we." Mace raised his eyebrows at the diminutive Jedi Master.

Yoda took a short breath and said, "Dangerous it is, to search the dark side. Careful I must be."

Mace looked worried, "How long will you do it, Master?"

"Until clear, an answer is made." Was Yoda's response.

-----------------------------------------------

The blaring sun once again beat down on Anakin and Sarah as they approached the Lars family's moisture farm. Sarah could sense that Anakin was nervous. Before they went any further, she put a hand on his arm, "Anakin, whatever happens, know that I will always be there for you. No matter what."

He did not need to reply, his grateful look was enough. He managed a small smile, and they made their way up to the homestead. As they approached, they saw a young man working outside. He could not be much older than Anakin or Sarah, and when the Jedi approached, he looked entirely confused.

The young man eyed their Jedi robes, and when his eyes fell upon their lightsabers, his eyes seemed to register some sense of recognition. "You must be Anakin," he said shyly.

All that Anakin could do was nod in response. "I'm Owen. I'm Cliegg Lars' son. Its good to finally meet you." He held out his hand, and Anakin shook it, and seeming to find words again, he motioned to Sarah, "This is Sarah Walterr."

"Nice to meet you," Owen said kindly.

"I'm here to see my mother," Anakin said.

When he spoke these words, Owen's eyes darkened. He had gathered himself to speak when Cliegg Lars came out on his hoverchair. Owen turned to his father, "Dad, this is Anakin Skywalker and Sarah Walterr."

Cliegg's eyes passed over Sarah briefly and settled on Anakin. "I'm here to see my mother," Anakin said again, this time with a bit more irritation.

"You might want to come inside," Cliegg said sadly. Owen glanced again at the Jedi and then spoke to Anakin, "So, I guess I'm your stepbrother," he said. Anakin did not reply.

Inside the small home was a young woman. Owen put his arm around her and said, "This is Beru...my girlfriend." Beru smiled at the Jedi.

Cliegg glanced again at Anakin. "Maybe we should sit."

Beru went to get some drinks, and Cliegg began his tale of how Shmi had gone out like she always did in the mornings to pick the mushrooms off the vaporators, "And then the Tusken Raiders came."

Anakin flinched slightly, and there was obvious anger coming from him. Cliegg finished his story, "If it weren't for my leg, I'd still be out there looking for her."

Anakin stood suddenly. "Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"To find my mother."

"Listen son," Cliegg said, "She's been gone for a month. She could be anywhere on Tatooine."

Anakin ignored the comment and went outside into the heat. He stood outside for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. His mother was still alive, he could feel her. He knew that he had to find her. At that point, Sarah came out of the small home, "Let's go," she said.

Anakin looked at her, and she said, "Cliegg has some swoops that we can borrow."

"I'm not going to put you into danger like that," Anakin said stubbornly.

Sarah glared back, just as resolutely. "You don't have a choice," she said, and gave him the smallest of smiles. They hopped onto the swoops and took off into the Tatooine sunset, relying on nothing but the Force to get them there.

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan had turned to make his way quickly back inside, when he felt a tremor in the Force. _Fear..._Obi-Wan thought to himself. He ran inside as fast as he could and took the turbolift to the level of Jango's apartment. He used the Force to manipulate the locks on the door, and when he stepped inside, he knew immediately that Jango and his young son had fled.

Drawers were flung open, clothes were strewn everywhere, and the armor that Obi-Wan had glimpsed earlier in the closet was gone. Obi-Wan shook his head as he ran outside into the rain. He saw Jango (at least, he assumed it was Jango in the armor), and his son running towards a ship.

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and went running towards the two. When Jango heard the hum of the lightsaber, he spun around. He told Boba to run and prepare the ship, while he engaged Obi-Wan in a fight. Their punches were furious, and it became immediately apparent to Obi-Wan that this man was an exceptional fighter.

Obi-Wan did not know how it happened, but with a well-placed kick from Jango, and a little bit of help from the ship's blasters, Obi-Wan's lightsaber went flying out of his hand. _Thank the Force Anakin isn't here. _Jango managed to wrap his cable launcher around Obi-Wan's wrists, and before Obi-Wan knew what had happened, he went flying through the air. "Oh, not good," was all he could mutter as he was thrown over the rim of the building.

Jango managed to cut into the slick material and hold, but Obi-Wan continued to slide until he was hanging perilously off of the side of the building. He felt the cable release, and before he knew it, he was falling.

Using the Force to help elongate the seconds, he untangled the cable from his wrists, and he managed to swing himself back onto the platform, but he knew that he had lost precious time. He ran back through the corridors to the level that he had been on, but when he finally returned, the ship was already powering up. Obi-Wan called his lightsaber to his hand, but it was no good, Jango had escaped.

Obi-Wan pulled a tracking device out of his belt, and he threw it onto the ship, where it latched on. He sighed, but at least he would be able to find out where Jango had gone.

-----------------------------------------------

On Naboo, a Senator was in danger. A dark figure had slipped in, silent as a ghost, as she slept. She felt a hand slip over her mouth, and she tried to scream, but no sound came. She found herself being tied up and carried out to a large ship. She never managed to glimpse the identity of the person, but all of the sudden, she wished that the Jedi had not left her...all of the sudden, she was afraid.

-----------------------------------------------

Anakin and Sarah raced across the night of Tatooine, pushing their swoops perhaps harder than they should have. Anakin could feel his mother's presence in the Force getting stronger. They stopped once to ask the Jawas if they knew the way that the Tusken Raiders had gone, and they pointed the Jedi towards the right direction.

They took off again, through winding cliffs and canyons, until they reached a small clearing amidst the rocks. Anakin felt the Force hit him in a crashing wave. "She's here," he whispered to Sarah, and she nodded in response.

They left the swoops on top of a high cliff, and leapt down gracefully. Anakin's heart was pounding wildly in his chest. He knew that his mother was here, he could feel her presence more clearly than ever. He and Sarah wove carefully through the rocks to reach the camp.

They made their way, using the shadows, moving with the wind, not making a sound. When they reached the dimly lit camp, Anakin quickly scanned the low tents, trying to locate the right one. When he felt that he knew where she was, he motioned to Sarah.

"You go," Sarah whispered as she pulled out her lightsaber, ready to ignite it at the smallest of disturbances. "I'll keep lookout."

Anakin nodded and pulled out his lightsaber as well. He took a deep breath, ignited it, and began to cut silently through the thin walls of the structure.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: All right, not to put pressure on anybody, but just a small poll, happy, sad, or kind of both ending? I'm just curious to see what the general feeling is, as I have many ideas... We're definitely not at the end, as I hope to take this through ROTS, but it would be better I think to have some kind of direction. So just let me know what you think...and thanks for reading! I can't believe that this is chapter 30...this is my first major story, and it's kind of exciting to get this far!


	31. Chapter 31

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan closely tracked Jango's ship as it quickly approached a planet. According to the readout on his screen, the planet was called Geonosis, a large planet less than a parsec from Tatooine. The thought of Tatooine made Obi-Wan think of Anakin, and a strong feeling was attached to the thought, but Obi-Wan shook the feeling off. Anakin and Sarah were on Naboo, and he had a bounty hunter to catch.

But his train of thought was broken when he saw Fett's ship turn suddenly away from Geonosis and head towards an asteroid field. _He must have detected the tracking device._ Navigating an asteroid field was not something that Obi-Wan particularly wanted to do, but he had to catch the bounty hunter.

As he faced the giant asteroid field, he could not help but think sarcastically _oh, this will be fun._ He took a deep breath and followed the other ship.

-----------------------------------------------

The stars twinkled in the vast ebony night sky above the Tusken camp. Even late at night, the Tatooine air was still sweltering. Anakin cut deftly through the tent, trying to control his shaking hands. He peered into the tent, which appeared deserted.

Letting his eyes adjust to the flickering light of the fire, he looked around the room, and he saw her. Tears immediately leapt to his eyes, but he did not let them fall. He ran to her. Her face was bloody, her breathing pain. He cut down the ropes that bound her wrists, and he cradled her in his arms.

"Mom," he whispered. "Mom."

She stirred slightly, and she forced her eyes open. When she saw the young man holding her, she knew immediately who he was. How she remembered his eyes! The eyes that used to twinkle with the eagerness and innocence of a young boy. But they were no longer bright and shining. They were sad and full of tears.

Though it was painful, she reached up and laid a hand on her son's cheek, marveling at how handsome he had become. Her breathing came in painful spasms. She did not know how many of her ribs had been cracked, or how many times she had been beaten, but she knew that she would not live.

The only thought that had even kept her alive through the intense pain had been thoughts of Anakin. These small strands of hope wove themselves into her dreams, and she remained, every day, picturing his bright blue eyes that were always full of love.

Shmi stroked his cheek, and he struggled to contain his tears. "You're so handsome! My son." The words were painful to speak.

"Mom," he pleaded.

"I love you so much," she said, hearing her own voice fading into the stars. "I am so proud of you, Ani...my Jedi."

He could not keep the tears inside of his heart any longer. Her heart ached for her son, but her life was slowly slipping away. He could feel it.

"Please, Mom! I love you...please," he was begging her, willing her to live, but it was not enough.

Shmi was clinging desperately to the last thread of life that she had left inside of her. She wanted to stay for him, but she could not. She wiped a tear from his eye, and said, "I love you too, Ani." And with those words, she took her last painful, shaking breath, and she was at peace.

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan raced into the asteroid field, tracking Jango's ship through the Force. His hands were gripping the controls tightly as the asteroids flew past his ship at breakneck speed. The bounty hunter was using remarkable skill to try and throw Obi-Wan off course.

They wove their intricate course through the field, always aware of the other, always ready to strike. Obi-Wan found himself quickly dodging missiles and having to execute some maneuvers that even Anakin would have been proud of.

The man was an exceptional pilot, dodging Obi-Wan, and sending out various weapons. Though Obi-Wan claimed to not like to fly, he was a brilliant pilot, and managed to dodge these attacks.

He sensed that the bounty hunter was ready to deliver the killing blow, and Obi-Wan found himself releasing the fighters spare parts and finding refuge on the back of an asteroid. There was nothing he could do now but wait.

-----------------------------------------------

Anguish ripped through his heart as he held his dead mother in his arms. He closed her still-open eyes that were staring past him into the black night, and he lay her head down gently. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, and he buried his face in his hands, crying silently.

Outside the tent, Sarah had felt the life leave Anakin's mother, and his agony had flooded the Force. They had been to late to save her. Without a second thought, she abandoned her lookout, and she entered the tent. Her eyes swept over the room, the shadows and the flickering firelight that was reflected on the walls.

And then she saw Anakin, his mother in his arms, and she could feel him slowly fill with fury. He slowly looked up at her, and there was anger flashing in his eyes, and underneath, a deep pain. He laid Shmi's body down gently upon the ground and slowly stood.

He felt as though he could not even move through the intense pain that stabbed his heart. He had been too late. Sarah went quickly to him and hugged him, but he did not hug back. He simply stood there with his arms hanging lifelessly at his sides. He swallowed. Sarah pulled back, looking at his face. Emotion was clouding everything, and the Force swirled powerfully around them both, but it was concentrated with Anakin's anger.

He pulled away from her, turning his back. "Anakin...," Sarah said quietly.

Anakin took his lightsaber from his belt and grasped it so tightly that his palms began to sweat. He could feel his heart and face contorted with his rage...his guilt that he had not been there on time.

Sarah stepped back again when she felt his pure rage. He ignited his lightsaber and turned around slowly, looking past her out into the rest of the Tusken camp. He began to walk forward when she stepped in front of him. "Move," He said quietly.

She shook her head, "No."

"Sarah, MOVE!" Anakin roared, his voice full of fury.

But Sarah held her ground, "Anakin, no!"

His breathing became labored as he felt the boiling fury flow through his veins. She spoke again, trying to keep the fear out of her voice, "Don't do this, Anakin. You know...you know that you won't bring her back with anger!"

"My mother is dead Sarah!" Anakin shouted, "What do you expect me to do? I can't bring her back at all!" He was positively hollering now, wanting to rage and tear at everything in sight.

Anakin made up his mind, "If you stand in front of me, Sarah, that's your choice." He gripped his lightsaber and stepped forward.

Sarah gathered in the Force and sent it at Anakin's lightsaber. His weapon went flying out of his hand, across the tent. His vehemence boiled over and he lunged at her, not thinking clearly, but another well-placed Force push sent him flying across the room. He felt his body smack hard into the wall and fall to the ground.

He looked up at her, and as soon as their eyes connected, he felt the anger flow out of his heart, but it was replaced with a deep and intense sorrow.

She looked away, breathing heavily, tears in her eyes. Anakin tried to speak, but no words would come. But then there was a sound behind them, outside of the tent. Despite the tenseness between the two Jedi, they knew without speaking that they needed to leave.

Anakin grabbed a sheet from one of the sleep-couches on the floor, and gently wrapped Shmi's body in it, feeling hollow. He picked her up, and together, the they set off into the night, the thick silence hanging heavily between them.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry I had to kill Shmi! I think that the next few chapters will be pretty exciting, though I'm still working out the details. Sorry this chapter took so long to get up...I had written another one, but in the end, I hated it, so I ended up rewriting the whole thing. More to come soon!


	32. Chapter 32

-----------------------------------------------

Padme's legs and arms were aching from the tight binds. She had been forced into an uncomfortable position and thrown on the floor of the ship. She had felt it shudder and take off, and her fear was rapidly increasing.

For the rest of the flight, she tried to control her fear as she lay in her awkward position. She thought of Anakin and Sarah, and she regretted letting them convince her to stay on Naboo. She tried to shift, but her bound wrists and feet were not allowing her to find a more comfortable position.

She did not know how long she had been on the floor of the ship when she felt it shudder as it landed. A door slid open and light flooded into the dark room, and her head snapped up. When her eyes finally adjusted and she saw her attacker, her eyes widened in fear.

-----------------------------------------------

After what felt like hours, Obi-Wan decided that it would be safe to land on Geonosis. He had no doubt that that had been the bounty hunter's original destination. He sped off in his starfighter to the red planet. As he entered the atmosphere, he saw that the planet was filled with winding canyons, and off in the distance, he could see columns of steam rising.

Obi-Wan landed gently on a small break in a cliff. He took out his electrobinolculars and scanned the area all around him. When he focused in on the steam columns, the Force surged, and he knew instinctively that this was where he should be.

He began to make his way slowly down the cliff, but finally he just gave up, knowing that it could take all day. He gathered the Force around him and leapt off the cliff. It was a jump that would have killed any regular person, but for Obi-Wan, he simply landed gracefully and began to walk the long distance to the factories.

As he walked, Obi-Wan's thoughts turned to Anakin and Sarah. When he thought of them, he sensed something odd. But he tried not to dwell on it. _After all, _he tried to convince, _they are perfectly capable of handling this mission_..._right?_

Obi-Wan quickly tried to shake these thoughts out his head, as he was quickly approaching the buildings, and he knew that he would need his full attention. He snuck into the building that he saw, using a mind trick to get past the Geonosian guards and into the building.

He quietly moved along the walls, heightening his senses to pick up voices, when he heard a chillingly familiar voice. Obi-Wan had only met Count Dooku a few times in his training, as the fallen Jedi Master had usually been off on important missions. It was said that Dooku could beat Mace Windu in a spar.

Obi-Wan strained to hear what they were saying. Dooku was leading a small group, telling them the benefits of joining the Separatists, and obviously trying to gain monetary support. Obi-Wan followed them into a small conference room, listening intently to their conversation.

He heard the slimy Neimoidian, Nute Gunray speak quietly to Dooku off to the side. "The Trade Federation has been paying you well, Count. I trust that you are getting what we discussed done."

Obi-Wan was surprised that the coward creature had the backbone to speak to the imposing Dooku in that manner. Dooku replied to Gunray, "Oh, I can certainly assure you that it has been taken care of."

"Good," Gunray said, satisfied. "The Trade Federation would not want to have to pull out our funds from your battle droid projects...they are, after all, beginning to get expensive."

Obi-Wan thought that he saw Dooku's eyes change in the smallest of ways, but a moment later, he could no longer tell. Dooku swept his arms out grandly and offered his guests seats at the large conference table. Obi-Wan felt the Force surge in the moments before Dooku joined them. All of the sudden, a fresh wave of dread swept over Obi-Wan. There was a moment that he was sure that the Count may have sensed his presence.

Knowing that he may have put himself in considerable danger, Obi-Wan took of silently and quickly back to his starfighter. Though he had never considered it much before, in conversations with other Knights and Masters, Obi-Wan had been told tales of how, if a Master and Padawan had a truly strong bond with each other, it could be carried on, and that Padawan's eventual apprentice would be linked to their Master's Master.

Obi-Wan had heard these tales, but he had never had much opportunity to explore the issue. Because Qui-Gon was no longer alive, he did not know if Sarah and Anakin would have been linked to him. But as he made his way back to his ship, the thoughts flooded in his mind, that if these myths were true, then he should be linked to Dooku.

In Obi-Wan's mind, that seemed a bit ludicrous, but there had been no doubt of the moment back where the secret meeting was being held. All of the sudden, a strange wave of dread crashed over Obi-Wan, but it seemed splintered in many directions. He felt a disturbance in the Force coming from his Padawans, and the mission was making him feel entirely uneasy. This new thought about Dooku also brought a new dimension to his conflict.

If Anakin and Sarah were linked through the Masters and Padawans to Dooku, Obi-Wan feared that it could put them in danger. _Get a grip, Kenobi. Dooku left the Jedi. That is all. He trained Qui-Gon, it is completely irrational to assume without proof that he has turned to the dark._

Obi-Wan reached his ship, the thoughts still tumbling around in his mind. He tried to find his calm center. He needed to contact the Council...perhaps they could help wade through this new information.

-----------------------------------------------

The ride back to the Lars homestead was silent and tense. The two Jedi Padawans pushed their swoops, and the twin suns began to rise, beating down their relentless heat on the desert planet. Anakin had laid Shmi's body gently on the back of his swoop.

After what felt like an eternity in the intense silence, they arrived back. The suns were high now, and the planet was sweltering, blurring everything in the heat. At the sound of the swoops, Owen and Beru ran out to meet the Jedi, Cliegg following not far behind in his hoverchair.

Anakin leapt off the bike and gathered Shmi's body in his arms. When Owen the body, his hand flew to his mouth, and Beru began to silently cry. Cliegg took one look, and his grief seemed to be too much. All he did was close his eyes as his heart broke.

All five were completely silent. Owen and Anakin set immediately to digging a grave. Sarah remained completely silent. The memory of what had happened at the Tusken Camp was still fresh and raw. She took a deep breath, and tried not to look at Anakin.

-----------------------------------------------

"Arfour, scramble this message to the Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan told the astromech.

He waited a moment, impatiently, the feeling of trepidation growing as the seconds ticked by. When he realized that his long-range transmitter must have gotten knocked out, he could not help but swear underneath his breath. His agitation was mounting as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled uncomfortably.

Finally, he decided that Naboo would be closer, but when neither of his Padawans answered the signal, he began to get angry. "Where in the Force can they be?" He muttered.

Obi-Wan extended the tracking signal, and when a result finally came up, Obi-Wan shook his head. The readout said that they were on Tatooine. Obi-Wan ran a frustrated hand through his beard, "What in the blazes are they doing on Tatooine?" But deep in his heart, he knew why they were on Tatooine. The words that he had spoken to Anakin what seemed like forever ago echoed in his mind. _Dreams pass in time_, was what he had told him.

Obi-Wan shook his head and stepped out of the starfighter. If they were on Tatooine, then that was where he would have to send the message. He began to speak into the transmitter that would capture his holoimage. The fear inside of him began to mount and he raced to give as much information as possible, but when he heard the droidekas arrive, all he could do was spin around and ignite his lightsaber, cutting his transmission short.

When he focused on the figure arriving out of the shadows of the cliffs, his mouth dropped, though he did not feel surprise. Count Dooku stepped up to Obi-Wan, "Master Kenobi, I have been looking forward to this meeting."

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry to leave off here, but you know what they say, a cliffhanger a day keeps the Sith away...thanks for reading! More to come soon...


	33. Chapter 33

-----------------------------------------------

Anakin knelt down slowly to the grave where they had buried Shmi. He picked up a handful of the coarse sand that he had always loathed so much, and he let it slowly trickle through his fingers onto his mother's grave.

He felt the smallest of tears fall down his cheek, but instead of wiping it away, he let the searing suns of Tatooine dry it. "I should have been able to save you Mom," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I will never fail you again, Mom. I promise." He tried to say this with conviction, but the ache deep in his heart refused to ease.

Behind him, the Lars' watched with stony faces as the young Jedi said goodbye. Slightly off to the side, not wanting to impose on the family's grief, Sarah stood, watching Anakin with a profound sadness in her blue eyes. She bowed her head and wiped away a small tear.

After a long while, Anakin slowly stood, his shoulders curved slightly in grief. All five made their way back into the small home. They clutched small cups of tea, but no one was drinking. Owen glanced up at Anakin briefly and then spoke, "Shmi talked about you a lot."

Anakin raised his sad blue eyes to look at his stepbrother, as though seeing him for the first time.

Owen then spoke again, "She would stare out at the stars at night, hoping that she could see some bright light fly by. Whenever she did, she would tell me that she hoped it was you, saving the galaxy, following the noble path of the Jedi."

Anakin stared down at his still-full cup of tea. He seemed unable to speak. He swallowed hard.

Cliegg then began to speak, "I loved your mother with all my heart," he said, looking at Anakin. "I hope you know that." The man paused for a moment, and then spoke again, "If you ever need anything, we will be here." Owen nodded as though to affirm his father's words.

Anakin looked as though he wanted to say something, but at that moment, Threepio came bursting in, Artoo close behind. Threepio was muttering to the astromech, "Really Artoo, it is entirely impolite to interrupt them like this."

A whirring of chirps and whistles was Artoo's reply. "How terribly rude," Threepio said indignantly.

Artoo whistled some more, and Threepio spoke again, "Masters Anakin and Sarah, Artoo wishes me to tell you that there is an urgent message for you both from an Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin glanced at Sarah. She looked at him quickly and then looked away. Anakin turned to the Lars family, "I am sorry..." Cliegg simply nodded and gestured for the Jedi to take the transmission.

Anakin and Sarah quickly made their way back to their ship, the droids following closely behind. They began to play the transmission, and Obi-Wan's holo came up. Both Padawans were surprised to see how visibly nervous Obi-Wan was. Their Master kept glancing over his shoulder and was speaking very quickly.

"Anakin. Sarah," Obi-Wan said brusquely. "My long-range transmitter has been knocked out. I need you to retransmit this message to the Jedi Temple." At these words, Sarah immediately sent the message straight to Coruscant.

They turned back to the mission, knowing that the Jedi Council would be listening as well. "I have tracked Jango Fett and his son to Geonosis. I came across a droid factory, and I saw Count Dooku. He was making deals with Nute Gunray and others. There were strong implications that they are funding Dooku's droid army."

Anakin and Sarah shared a quick glance, and watched as Obi-Wan continued. "Dooku had a conversation with Gunray, and I believe-" but Obi-Wan did not finish the thought. The last thing that they saw was him ignite his lightsaber and whirl around, and the transmission was cut.

Sarah breathed heavily. "We have to go."

Anakin shook his head, "We can't. We have to go back to Naboo. If something happens to Padme...we've already spent too long here."

Sarah made a contemptuous sound, "Anakin, if Obi-Wan is in danger, then I'm going to go help him. You can do what you want, go back to Naboo for all I care. I just thought that our family matters a little bit more to you than the Senator."

"Protecting Padme is our job," Anakin said hotly.

"Well, she was rather quick to insist against Jedi protection, wasn't she?" Sarah glared at Anakin, and he returned her caustic look.

"I don't care what you do, Anakin. But I'm going."

Anakin did not last long. Every part of him felt tired. The wounds from losing Shmi were still fresh, and he did not have the strength to argue with Sarah, who he knew would not back down without a fight. He sighed heavily. "Let's go then."

She gave him a stony nod, and they prepared the ship to leave the dusty planet.

-----------------------------------------------

"Dooku," Obi-Wan said steadily as the two men circled each other. Obi-Wan knew that he was at a terrible disadvantage if the older man was here for a fight. Not only was Dooku's swordsmanship legendary, but the Count also had the help of four droidekas, and Obi-Wan did not doubt that there would be more ready and waiting should Dooku need them.

"I must say, Obi-Wan," Dooku said pleasantly, "that I have quite looked forward to this meeting for a long time."

Obi-Wan was confused, but he knew that he should play along. "And why is that, Count?"

Dooku chuckled, "Young Kenobi, Qui-Gon always spoke so highly of you. He bragged about your skills constantly. At times it could even get quite aggravating."

At the mention of Qui-Gon's name, Obi-Wan felt the familiar pang of sadness that he had become accustomed to over the years. Of course, his grief was nothing compared to what it had been right after his Master's death, but standing with Qui-Gon's own Master, it felt as though a fresh wound was being opened. "I fail to see your point, Count."

"Ah," said Dooku, a small smile playing on his lips, "the innocence of youth. It is so entertaining at times. After all, Obi-Wan, you are no more than what...thirty-five? I must say, a long while has passed since I was your age, but I do remember it."

Obi-Wan knew that the Count was playing games with him, and he did not find it very amusing. Dooku smirked and continued, "Why so quiet Obi-Wan?"

The younger Jedi did not respond, and Dooku continued, "I was sorry that we did not have more chances to visit with each other, Obi-Wan, after all, I am almost like your grandfather. And of course, Qui-Gon was an exceptionally talented Jedi. The news of his death...terrible."

Obi-Wan stood still, following the other with his eyes. He remained silent as Dooku continued to talk, "But death is such a dismal subject, would you agree? I actually, do not feel that it does to dwell on the past, and so, I have always considered myself somewhat of a visionary, and the future that I have seen, Obi-Wan, is you."

"I once again fail to see your purpose in this oration, Count."

"You're right, perhaps I have not explained myself properly. Though I am no longer with the Jedi, I have followed you closely, Obi-Wan. I have heard of your famous triumphs, your great power, your quiet yet imposing character. It has been said that you have the bright future of a great negotiator."

"I'm afraid that I have never been much a fan of politics, Dooku," Obi-Wan said curtly.

Dooku chuckled. "Indeed. You are much like Qui-Gon in that sense. He never had the patience, nor the stomach for politics. It is a shame, Master Kenobi. Politics is an intricate and beautiful entity. Full of connections and wills that are intertwined." Dooku paused for a moment and looked at Obi-Wan.

He continued to stare at Obi-Wan as he spoke again. "As I have said, I have heard of your great accomplishments. There are rumors that in time, you will come a member of the High Council. Perhaps the greatest that they have ever seen."

Obi-Wan did not enjoy it when others spoke of this. His close friends often told him that he was made for the Council, and he would continue to put their theories down. He did not want to draw attention to himself. If there was anything that Obi-Wan Kenobi was, it was modest.

"But, Obi-Wan, I must confess, it is not just you that I have watched. I have heard may great stories about your Padawans," Dooku greatly emphasized the 's' in Padawans when he spoke these words. "There are rumors...rumors of ancient prophecies and...chosen ones." Dooku chuckled again. "I must say, I am impressed, and Qui-Gon would have been proud that his esteemed apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi did something well against the Council wishes."

"Though it really should not be any concern to you, Count," Obi-Wan spat, "I have the Council's full permission and confidence to train both."

Ignoring Obi-Wan's comment, Dooku plowed on, "I am quite eager to meet them. I do hope that I have the chance. Truly, we are linked, aren't we, Obi-Wan? You, like a grandson, and they, like my great-grandchildren. Indeed, we are a family, aren't we? It is too bad that Qui-Gon is not here. The circle could be complete."

Obi-Wan did not take the time to contemplate Dooku's enigmatic words too deeply for the other man continued to speak, his face suddenly stony and his voice intense. "I hope, Obi-Wan, that you can come to forgive my mistakes. They are mistakes riddled with age and grief."

"I'm afraid that I do not understand," Obi-Wan said, confused at the sudden change in Dooku's countenance.

Dooku turned his brown eyes to Obi-Wan. "There are times, Obi-Wan, where we must betray blood. You are like my blood, as are your Padawans. And I am sorry. Family binds souls together, but I do not know if it can save." Dooku sighed heavily.

"Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon was like a son to me, as you were to him, and I am sure that your Padawans are to you. Connections are a powerful thing, and I hope that, in time, you come to understand this. It is a powerful lesson, and it is one that the Jedi do not teach, for they fear it."

Dooku looked straight into Obi-Wan's eyes, and Obi-Wan saw a fusion of many emotions. The man suddenly looked less regal and powerful, and in his eyes, there was sadness. He then gave his orders, and custom built droids came out of the shadows. Obi-Wan had let his guard down, and because of that, his reflexes had slowed. With a wave of his hand, Dooku summoned Obi-Wan's lightsaber to his own hand and gave his orders for the droids to surround Obi-Wan.

Dooku stared at Obi-Wan, and there was a flash of regret on his face as he spoke again, "I hope that we have another opportunity to speak, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And I hope that one day you forgive me."

With a small signal, the droids began to march Obi-Wan back to the droid factory. Obi-Wan glanced back at Dooku, and he saw the older man staring out into the horizon, a look of deep misery etched into the lines on his face.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Phew, a bit of a longer chapter than usual, but once I got started, I couldn't stop. I hope that it wasn't terribly confusing, but what has been said between Obi-Wan and Dooku is important to the core of the story, and future events. Thanks for reading, have a wonderful next few days, more to come soon!


	34. Chapter 34

-----------------------------------------------

Dooku walked slowly back to his transport. It had been a difficult thing to do, to betray Qui-Gon's apprentice, but he hoped that in time, Obi-Wan could come to understand why he did it. He entered his ship and took off toward the droid factories. He had some very precious cargo to deliver to a certain Nute Gunray.

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan hung, suspended in the binds, wondering what it all meant. Dooku's earlier soliloquy had done nothing to ease his nerves, it had only served to confuse him. The Count's words about family and connections had felt entirely anomalous.

Obi-Wan tried to meditate. He felt the Force pulse through his veins, and the look of regret that had earlier flashed in Dooku's eyes swam through Obi-Wan's mind once again. Obi-Wan did not know what was going on with the old Jedi Master, but his words echoed inside of Obi-Wan. _"I hope, Obi-Wan, that you will come to forgive my mistakes." _

_What does it all mean?_ Obi-Wan did not know what the Count meant by his words, and the confusion only felt as though it was becoming more and more deeply rooted inside of him. Obi-Wan did not know what would happen to him, but he was sure that it was not going to be fun.

-----------------------------------------------

"That's it," Sarah pointed out to Anakin, "Geonosis."

Anakin nodded and steered the ship directly towards the planet. As they entered the atmosphere, they immediately noticed the huge columns of smoke rising towards the sky. They glanced at each other and Anakin steered the ship directly towards the columns. It would make good cover.

They quickly approached the building, and despite Anakin's objections, Artoo and Threepio followed closely behind the two Jedi. With a combined effort, Sarah and Anakin were able to manipulate the door to open by using the Force.

They stepped inside, and when they saw that they were in a vast droid factory, they went to turn back, but the small little platform that they were standing on began to recline back into the wall. Thanks to their good reflexes, they were able to grab small handholds and avoid falling, but instead, were left hanging precariously over the giant machines.

"Sarah?" Anakin said.

"What?" She said, a bit agitatedly.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan was still suspended in the air, trying to find some sort of peace through meditation when Count Dooku entered the room, using the Force to close the door behind him. "And so, we meet again Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan did not speak, he simply glared at the Count.

"I have not come here to chew your ear off, Master Kenobi," Dooku said. "I have simply come here with a proposition for you."

"I will not make any deals with you, Dooku."

"You have not even heard what I have to say, Master Kenobi. I would have thought that Qui-Gon would have instilled the ability to listen to his Padawan."

With no reply from Obi-Wan, Dooku sighed and continued, "Join me, Obi-Wan. Do it for me, the man who is almost like your grandfather."

"I will never join you, Dooku. You may have left the Jedi, but my loyalty will always remain."

"The Republic can no longer be trusted Obi-Wan," Dooku said with great significance in his voice. He looked pointedly at Obi-Wan. "Leaders often become corrupt Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan stared back. Dooku was trying to tell him something, _but what?_ Dooku continued to gaze up at Obi-Wan, but after a few more moments, he turned away. Before he left he said, "As I said when we spoke before Obi-Wan, I am sorry. And I am especially sorry that I must say goodbye like this, but it may be difficult to secure your release."

Dooku glanced back one final time at Obi-Wan, and then exited, leaving Obi-Wan hanging, once again suspended in his own thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------

As Dooku stepped outside, a droid commander approached him and spoke, in its mechanical voice, "Count Dooku, we have located two unknown trespassers in the droid factory."

The droid led Dooku to a security holo, and Dooku immediately recognized the two trespassers. "I want them captured immediately," Dooku said. "But I want them alive. They can join their Master in the arena."

"Yes Count," the droid replied, and it marched off.

Dooku was amazed that the two Jedi Padawans had found their way to Geonosis. It was just as Sidious had predicted.

-----------------------------------------------

In the droid factory, Sarah and Anakin had been hanging when the door slid open once again. A horde of angry Geonosians stood over the Jedi, all holding archaic-looking weapons, though no doubt sharp ones. At the same moment, they both glanced down and saw a line of battle droids marching and surrounding them on the ground.

"Oh, this is bad," Anakin muttered.

"Way to state the obvious," Sarah retorted.

"Do you have a plan?" Anakin asked.

She looked at him, "What, you mean you missed that lesson? You know, that one on choosing between blasters and remarkably sharp looking sticks?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, that one," Anakin muttered.

Without much deliberation, and with no more than a glance, the Jedi dropped, and as they landed, they pulled out their lightsabers and began cutting down droids, simultaneously dodging the pounding and sharp machines.

The termite-like Geonosians fluttered down to their level and also surrounded the Jedi. They were outnumbered easily, as more and more droids flooded the factory. It didn't help that Anakin had been caught off balance and his lightsaber had been thrown right into one of the pounding machines.

"Oh great," he moaned as he summoned his lightsaber and sparks shot out of the hilt, "As if Obi-Wan's lecture won't already be long enough."

A few levels above, Sarah, it seemed, was not doing any better. She continued to Force-push the Geonosians and droids out of her way, but they were beginning to surround her. When she saw that Anakin's lightsaber had burned out, she leapt down to cover him from the blaster bolts.

But as she joined him, five droidekas rolled out, activated their shields, and their blasters were pulled out and ready to shoot. They were joined by twenty droids and even more Geonosians.

"So," said Sarah, out of breath, "this is bad."

All that Anakin could do was nod.

-----------------------------------------------

Dooku walked back to his ship once again. The droid commander had informed him that its units had successfully captured Obi-Wan's Padawans. They would soon join their Master for the execution. Dooku tried to fall into the dark side, but it would not allow him. He knew that his compassion had always been his downfall in his quest as a Sith. Or so that was what he would tell himself.

Deep inside, Dooku knew that he was not, nor would he ever be, a true Sith Lord. He often got the feeling that Sidious did not trust him entirely, and he was often sure that he did not trust Sidious either. Though he would never admit it, his decision to leave the Jedi had been the most difficult that he had ever made, and after his decades as a Jedi Master, he knew that he could never fully betray the principles of the Jedi.

Dooku punched in the access code into a small and dark room on the ship. The look in young Kenobi's eyes at Dooku's betrayal continued to bother him. It was not just the young Jedi that he was betraying, but it was Qui-Gon as well.

"I am so sorry, my young apprentice," Dooku whispered. In the limited time that they had had together in Dooku's final years as a Jedi, conversations with Qui-Gon had often been of his apprentice, Obi-Wan. Dooku was grateful to the young Padawan, for healing Qui-Gon's heart.

Dooku had seen the true weariness and sadness in Qui-Gon's eyes after the betrayal of his first apprentice, Xanatos, and Dooku was thankful that Qui-Gon had been able to find a new apprentice that would make him proud. Though Qui-Gon rarely sang his praises to the boy himself, Dooku had been happy to hear the pride in Qui-Gon's voice when he would speak of young Kenobi's great accomplishments...when he spoke of the great Jedi that Obi-Wan would become.

Dooku sighed as he slid open the door to the small room. He knew that Sidious had long had his eye on young Anakin Skywalker, and his instructions to Dooku had been simple. Destroy the two women and the Master that Skywalker loved so much.

This was Skywalker's first test. And as Dooku entered the room to face his cargo, he realized what a difficult challenge this would be for the young Jedi Padawan.

"Hello, Senator." Dooku said as he strolled into the room and faced Padme Amidala.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Uh...I don't think that I really have anything too important to say here, just thanks for reading, and feedback is always most appreciated!

Er..."Flying is for droids!" yeah...and I also think we might have lost something...like half the ship (never a very good sign) .

Have an excellent next few days!


	35. Chapter 35

-----------------------------------------------

Anakin and Sarah were led into a room where their hands and feet were strung through binds. They both tried to manipulate the manacles with the Force, but it was resistant. There was still tension hanging thickly between the two Padawans, and it felt especially palpable in the dim and silent room.

What had happened on Tatooine still hung heavily on both of their minds. Anakin felt that Sarah was trying to meditate, but unsuccessfully.

"So..." said Anakin, trying to make some kind of conversation.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked at him, but did not say anything.

"Where do you think Obi-Wan is?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said quietly.

He took a deep breath, "Hey, look, I just -... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. What happened back on Tatooine...I'm sorry."

She was silent for a few moments before she finally said quietly, "I know you are." There was a momentary pause before she spoke again. "And you know that I forgive you. I'll always forgive you Anakin, no matter what stupid thing you do."

He felt a small smile spread across his face. "Thanks...I think."

She tried to return the smile but found it difficult. "You were close to the dark, Anakin, I felt it. It was scary."

"She was my mother, Sarah. How could I not be angry after what those monsters did to her?"

"To be a Jedi is to control your anger." Was all that she could say.

"To have emotion is to be human! You don't know what it's like to have your own mother murdered, Sarah! To hold her in your arms while she dies."

"How could you say that, Anakin? How could you say that I don't know what it's like?" She looked at him, hurt flashing in her eyes.

Anakin was surprised at himself. How could he have forgotten about what had happened to Sarah's parents? "I -...I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It was a long time ago," she said quickly.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"Really, Anakin, just forget it. It's not important." After this, they once again sunk into their uncomfortable silence.

"It is important," he said after a long while. "Sarah..."

"What?"

"I just," he took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say that I -"

But Anakin was not able to finish his sentence, for at that moment, the door to the room slid open, and Count Dooku came strolling in. "Well," he said. "If it isn't the esteemed Padawans of Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Dooku," Anakin said.

"I must say that I have wanted to meet you both for so very long. Anakin Skywalker and Sarah Walterr." Dooku smirked, "Although, I really would have expected a little more out of the two of you, allowing yourselves to be captured so easily...it does not do much to ease my conscience about the caliber of the galaxy's young Jedi."

"What do you want Dooku?" Sarah asked.

Dooku did not answer, but instead pulled Anakin's lightsaber out of his belt. He went to turn it on, and a few lone sparks flew out of the hilt before it completely shut down. "My my," Dooku said, the smirk still playing on his face, "what kind of lightsaber is that? I would think that the Padawans of the great Kenobi would never have been allowed to build a piece of space junk such as this."

"Why are you here, Dooku?" Anakin asked angrily.

"Why am I here? Oh surely you jest, young Skywalker. Seeing as to how neither of you seem to be going anywhere in a hurry, I would have thought that you could spare some time for an old man. The man who trained the man who trained your own Master."

He chuckled ruefully. "But of course, I am not here to reminisce."

"Then why are you here?" Anakin asked.

"My, you are an impatient one, aren't you Skywalker? But if you insist, I have come here with a proposition."

"A proposition?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"Really, Skywalker! This would go much faster if you did not continue to constantly interrupt me!"

Anakin glared at Dooku, but the old Count continued, "As I said, I have a proposition. As of now, I have your dear Master held in quite a similar position to the one that the two of you are in right now. If, you two join me, your dear Obi-Wan will walk away from this planet free and unharmed."

"We'll never join you, Dooku." Sarah said firmly. "Our loyalties will always remain true to the Jedi, and to the Republic."

Dooku sighed heavily, "So much like your Master. I can tell that the lies of the Jedi have been thickly inscribed in your heads, and I must say that that is quite unfortunate. But perhaps, it will take some bargaining of more..._precious_ materials to get you to comply.

Dooku motioned to the droid standing at the door, and in marched six battle droids and a droideka, all surrounding Padme Amidala, whose hands and mouth still remained bound.

Anakin's breath caught in his throat, "Padme!"

Dooku smiled, "Of course, If you join me, then Senator Amidala will also leave Geonosis unscathed. It is your choice. I know what a terrible blow it would be if she was to die...particularly for you, young Skywalker."

"Anakin," Sarah said warningly.

Not able to look at Padme, Anakin turned his eyes to Sarah, she gave him a pleading look, and when he finally turned back to Dooku, and taking a deep breath he said, "We remain firm in our words, Count. We will never join you."

Dooku smiled. "Very well. Then you will join the Senator and your Master in the arena later for some...fun. Geonosian-style of course."

Dooku gave the signal to the droids, and they marched Padme out of the room. Before he left, he turned back to the Jedi, "Of course, my offer will remain. If you join me, those that you both love will walk free."

And with those parting words, Dooku turned and left, leaving Anakin and Sarah hanging in silence.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: All right, I am once again at a bit of an unsure spot here, and could just use some opinions. If (and that is a very _very_ big, giant, and fat -- you get the picture -- 'if'), if Anakin and Sarah were to maybe...I don't know...have more than your typical friendship sort of feelings for each other, would that be completely awkward and ruin the whole story by miring it in melodrama? I have refrained from getting into this so far, but now...anyway, like I said, I don't know...and there are many other ideas raging around in my head, so fear not. Sorry to chew your ears off like this, but...it's been bugging me for a very long time.

Also, as this week is (unfortunately), finals week, I will try my hardest to update, but please forgive me if I am not able to. Thanks for reading!


	36. Chapter 36

-----------------------------------------------

Dooku had finished the preparations for the executions that afternoon when he received a message from Lord Sidious. Dooku sighed before he answered. After the days' conversations, he did not particularly want to speak to the Sith Master.

"How are the plans going, Lord Tyranus?" The sinister hooded figure in the holo asked.

"I am sorry my Lord, but none of the Jedi would comply."

"Lord Tyranus, your instructions were implicit. I do not want to have to deal with your failure. I want Skywalker, and I want Kenobi dead. I will not have that meddlesome Jedi scum thwart my plans again."

"My Lord," said Dooku, "I do not think that Skywalker will be a possibility as long as the other Padawan, Walterr, is around."

"Then destroy her," spat Sidious. "And I want the Senator from Naboo dead as well."

"That has been taken care of, My Lord," Dooku said, "And Nute Gunray was quite pleased."

"I do not care if that piece of slime is pleased or not. I will not tolerate mistakes, Lord Tyranus."

"I believe that if Skywalker can survive this afternoon, then he will be worthy of an audience with you, My Lord."

"I want it done, Tyranus. I do not care what it takes."

Sidious cut the transmission and left Dooku standing alone, contemplating the conversation and what would happened in such short time in the arena. He truly hoped, for Skywalker's sake, that the young Jedi Padawan did not survive the afternoon.

-----------------------------------------------

A short time later, Anakin and Sarah were brought down from their binds, and loaded into a small cart that would take them out to the Geonosian arena. They stood next to each other as they slowly approached the vast outdoor chamber.

"Are you afraid?" Anakin asked quietly.

Sarah looked at him, and their blue eyes connected. "I'm not afraid of death, Anakin."

"Because you're not afraid of anything, right?" Anakin asked with a small smile.

Her eyes looked sad as she stared back at him. "Right," she said in barely more than a whisper.

He tried to maintain the smile, but he felt it slowly slip away. "But of course that's not true."

She finally broke their connection and stared straight ahead. He gently raised both his chained hands and tipped her chin so that they were once again looking directly into each other's eyes. He saw that there was a faint shimmer of tears obscuring the normal blue of Sarah's eyes.

"I'm afraid of loosing Obi-Wan," she said as she looked at him. There was a long pause before she said, "And I'm afraid of loosing you."

A small tear slowly slipped down her cheek, and he gently wiped it away.

"Sarah -" he paused.

They were now standing facing each other, their faces very close. "What?" She said, so quietly he almost could not hear.

He continued to look into her eyes. "Before we die, I just want to know that...that I -" He took a deep breath as he leaned in slightly, but at the last moment, she pulled away, though the look in her eyes told him that it was difficult for her to do.

Her breathing was shallow as she looked straight ahead, "Anakin...no."

"Sarah, please, for once just don't...don't say anything. For once just give yourself to the moment."

She still did not look at him. He took one of her shaking hands and held it tightly. She tried futilely to pull away, but his grip remained tight. Still not making contact with his eyes, she said, "I thought you loved Padme."

Still holding her hand, he said, "I thought that I loved Padme, but when I look at you, I realize that the woman I love has been standing right in front of me for ten years. I -" he hesitated a moment before he pulled her around to look once again directly into his eyes. "I love you."

The moment that she looked into his blue eyes again, she felt as though it was the first time that she had ever _truly _looked at him. She knew how much he truly meant these words. It felt as though her legs were slowly melting under the intense blue gaze. "Anakin, don't do this to me."

"Why not? You've been doing it to me for ten years."

She stared back at him. "We're Jedi -."

"We're about to die."

"You don't know that!" She tried to tear her eyes away, but his gaze held hers.

Without warning, he leaned in once again, and as though time itself slowed down for that moment, he kissed her. It was a deep and passionate kiss, and though she knew that she should not, she found herself giving everything to the moment. When they finally broke away, both were breathing rapidly, and Anakin was still tightly holding Sarah's hand.

Anakin could not seem to help the smile that spread across his face. It felt like the first time that he had truly smiled in far too long. "Well, if I didn't know any better, I would say that for the first time in her life, Sarah Walterr seems to be speechless," he grinned at her.

The cart then began to move out into the vast arena, where the jeering of the crowd was deafening. They were approaching four massive stakes, but before they got any closer, Sarah looked up at and Anakin, and giving his hand a quick squeeze, she said whispered, "I love you too."

With that, they broke apart, and as they approached the stakes, they saw Padme shackled to the far end, and Obi-Wan opposite on another stake. As they drove past, Obi-Wan could instantly feel that something had happened between the two. "I was beginning to wonder if anybody had gotten my message," he said as his Padawans passed and were unloaded off the cart.

"We got your message and we came to rescue you," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin in disbelief. He glanced from his chained hands, to Padme, and back to his chained hands. "Well, I must commend you on a job well done."

Anakin rolled his eyes as his shackled hands were hoisted up and bound. He looked over at Sarah and sent her a small wave in the Force, which she returned with a small smile. This small exchange did not go unnoticed by Obi-Wan. He looked at his Padawans, "Use the Force," he said.

They both nodded, and Obi-Wan glanced at Padme, who had already unlocked one of her chains, and was climbing the giant stake. At that moment, the jeering crowd fell silent as Count Dooku stepped up to face the vast arena.

"Welcome, welcome!" Dooku said, with open arms. "As you can see, we have some special guests with us here today. But I plead to them," he said, looking at the three Jedi, "that my earlier offer still stands."

With no reply from any, Dooku gave a sad smile, and shouted out to the arena, "Then we shall let the fun begin!" He gave the command as the giant crowd began to cheer and shout, and four giant killing animals began to stomp out towards their prey, small clouds of dust circling under their giant claws.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Whee! I had some extra time after my psych final, so I was able to write this chapter. Ok, I know that the Sarah/Anakin thing happened pretty fast (I originally thought that I would at least drag it out over a few chapters), but the more I thought about it, the more I just decided to go for it...and besides, what better time is there for some Jedi smooching then when they are facing possible death? I hope it wasn't too weird or anything, but I've never really written any sort of romance before, so I hope it wasn't too cheesy or heavy-handed or anything. Thanks for reading!


	37. Chapter 37

-----------------------------------------------

The four behemoth animals marched steadily toward the four giant stakes. Anakin immediately began to twist his chains around the giant neck of his animal, and he leapt onto its back. Obi-Wan was maneuvering in a way that eventually caught the giant pincers of his beast on the stake and broke the chain.

Padme was not faring so well. Though she managed a few good smacks with her chain, the animal still managed to cut a large gash in her back. Sarah was holding her scaly monster off with a Force shield while she tried to manipulate the lock on the chains binding her hands.

To Dooku, standing watching the scene unfurl below him, he was impressed. The Jedi were doing better than he had hoped, and he thought that perhaps, they just might find their ways out of this mess. But this thought was unfortunately cut short by the buzzing of a transmission. He took out the holoprojector and held it in his hand. The image of Lord Sidious appeared in blue.

"I sense that it is not going well Lord Tyranus," said the sinister figure.

"My Lord, it appears that these Jedi are more skilled than we originally anticipated."

"I don't care how skilled they are, I want all of them dead but Skywalker, and I do not care what you have to do to make it happen."

Dooku tried to hold in his contempt for Sidious, "Yes, My Lord." He cut the transmission and stared down at the cloud of dust that had arisen from all of the action on the arena floor. He sighed and motioned to his droid commander, "I want droidekas down there immediately," Dooku said, "these Jedi are not to escape."

Nute Gunray then approached Dooku. "Count," the Neimoidian said, "this is not going the way I expected! I want the Senator dead and I want her head as my trophy!"

Dooku turned his dark eyes onto the Neimoidian. "She will be dead soon enough."

"She should have been dead ten years ago!" Gunray exclaimed, turning and walking away.

Dooku stared at Skywalker, who had just loaded the other two Jedi and the Senator onto the back of his reek. "Indeed," he muttered to himself, "she should have died. And if it weren't for Skywalker, than perhaps she would have." Dooku was beginning to see why Sidious was so interested in the young Jedi. He had raw power, and in his years with Sidious, Dooku had found that if there was one thing that the Sith Master valued above all, it was pure and unadulterated power.

Dooku took a deep breath as he peered down at the arena floor, where the three Jedi, the Senator, and the reek were now surrounded by droidekas. It was then that he heard the dull hum of a lightsaber next to his ear. Dooku slowly turned and saw Mace Windu, purple lightsaber ignited, right next to his face.

"Master Windu," Dooku said, just as hundreds of lightsabers all around the arena were ignited. Dooku smirked as his eyes swept the sight, "How very foolish of you."

"This is it for you, Dooku," said Mace seriously.

"You should not have brought the Jedi into this," Dooku said.

Mace moved to attack, but Dooku sent him flying with a tremendous Force push. Mace fell, slowing himself down with the Force. Above, Dooku gave the order for the battle droids to enter the arena.

Thousands of the battle droids flooded the stadium, and the storm of blaster bolts began to shower down upon the Jedi. The Geonosians fled, and the Jedi leapt to the arena floor. One Jedi threw spare lightsabers to Anakin, Sarah, and Obi-Wan, and tossed a blaster to Padme.

Every once in awhile, the dull thud of a Jedi's body would hit the ground and lay still. Sarah and Anakin were dutifully protecting Padme, deflecting all stray blaster bolts. Obi-Wan and Mace Windu were fighting seamlessly, a powerful team, but as time wore on, and more Jedi fell, it was apparent that they would be overwhelmed. There were now only thirty or so Jedi left on the arena floor, and they were outnumbered. The droids suddenly ceased fire, and the Jedi stood hesitantly.

Anakin, Sarah, and Obi-Wan stood shoulder to shoulder as they watched Dooku stand above them. The old Count smiled down at the Jedi as he said, "You have fought most bravely. I must commend you-" he was going to continue when he saw the giant ships descend and bring shadows to the arena as they blocked the boiling sun overhead.

Master Yoda was the first Jedi that they saw, and as he landed, he directed hundreds of clones out to the arena floor. As the rain of blaster bolts began again, the remaining Jedi were herded onto the open ships. The clones easily began to shoot down the droids, and the Jedi took off and safely escaped.

Dooku stood stiffly, watching this all unfold. The clones...he had forgotten about the clones...of course, he had hoped...but certainly not expected. He allowed himself a small nod before stepping onto his speeder bike and taking off across Geonosis.

On the ship that Anakin, Sarah, and Obi-Wan were on, they spotted Dooku fly off across the dusty land. The gave the command for the ship to follow him. Another Jedi had directed Padme onto a ship leading away from the planet.

On the planet's floor, the greatest battle was taking place. Explosions rocked the ground as gargantuan machines burst forth and began shooting wildly. Jedi charged, lightsabers held high as they led hoards of clones straight into the battle. The ship that Anakin, Sarah, and Obi-Wan were on continued to pursue Dooku. Anakin and Sarah stood close, scanning the horizon, while Obi-Wan pretended to do the same.

He was really observing his Padawans. He could not shake the anomalous feeling that surrounded Anakin and Sarah. It felt like such a familiar feeling to him, and it prickled uncomfortably at the back of his neck. He tried to turn his attention back to the battle at hand. They continued to speed towards a large cliff, and they saw Dooku's black speeder enter.

They immediately jumped out of the ship and, igniting their lightsabers and running quickly into the opening in the cliff. Dooku had been standing with his back to them, but when he heard their footsteps, he did not turn around right away. "I should have know that you three would be foolish enough to follow," he said quietly.

The Jedi stood ready, in their familiar stances. Dooku slowly turned and took a deep breath. "I truly hope that your skills with a lightsaber are not rusty," he said as he pulled out his curved hilt and a crimson blade shot forth.

Without further words, he engaged the three in battle. It was a flurry of color as the blades danced and swung at each other. Dooku knew how foolish it was to try to fight three powerful Jedi at once, and so, as he had been taught, he dispatched the most powerful Jedi first. Two well-placed gashes on Obi-Wan's arm and leg had the Jedi Knight on the ground, lightsaber flying out of his hand.

Dooku flipped back to regain his breath. He looked Obi-Wan in the eyes and sneered, "Now really, Master Kenobi. I would have expected so much more out of you." He turned to face the two Padawans. He shot a powerful burst of Force lighting at Anakin, and he was slammed into the rock wall, where he collapsed.

As much as Sarah wanted to run to Anakin, she knew that she must try and hold Dooku off. They fought for a short while, and she quickly realized that her lightsaber skills were no match to Dooku's. He had obviously been perfecting them for decades, and his style of Form Two was meant for blade-to-blade combat, using little energy.

She flipped over his head, and as she landed, she sent a strong kick at his chest. He stumbled backwards and fell. As he did, a disc flew out of his cloak and skidded across the floor. His eyes widened when he realized that he had lost it. With the Force, he tried to summon it back to his hand, but he met remarkable resistance. He looked up to see that Sarah was trying to do the same.

The pull in the Force from her was staggering, and he could feel the disc slipping steadily out of his grasp. With every ounce of power he could muster, he reached out, but it seemed to be too much for the little disc. Without warning, it exploded in midair to a shower of sparks and molten metal.

Dooku's eyes were full of fear and anger. He faced Sarah and then turned to Obi-Wan and Anakin. Will another last tremendous pull of the Force, he sent a shower of rocks down at the two Jedi. Sarah had to leap to shield Anakin and Obi-Wan from the stone downpour, and was in turn distracted. She felt somewhere in the distance, Dooku run to his ship and take off, but it was taking all of her concentration to throw the flooding rocks off their course.

Dooku hung his hands in his head after he entered space. He set his course to Coruscant, though he dreaded what awaited him when he returned. Not only had he failed to capture Skywalker, but Sidious would not be pleased when he found out that his plans for the armored space station had been destroyed.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I'm back from that horrendous realm of final exams and I am still alive (although once I get my grades I don't know if I'll still be). Sorry about how long it took to update, but things should be getting back to normal now. So, a little twist I suppose in this chapter... Thank you for being patient, and thanks for reading...more to come soon!


	38. Chapter 38

-----------------------------------------------

Sarah gripped her lightsaber tightly as she watched Dooku speed away. She then ran to Anakin. His tunics were still smoking slightly from the Force lighting, and was in obvious pain from hitting the rocks. Obi-Wan staggered to his feet and stumbled over to his Padawans, trying to ignore the searing pain of the lightsaber burns. He put his hand on Sarah's shoulder and said, "You did well, young one."

It was then when Obi-Wan heard the tapping of a cane across the way, and he turned and saw Master Yoda hobbling towards them, surveying the damage as he went. When Yoda reached the smoking remains of the disc, a thoughtful look crossed his face, "Hmm, surrounded by the dark side this was. Good it is that destroyed it was."

Yoda then looked to the three Jedi. He ushered them onto his ship, Obi-Wan carrying Anakin, and they made their way back to Coruscant, a journey that would take some time. Obi-Wan and Sarah told Yoda what had transpired with Dooku, and the Jedi Master looked pensive. He looked at Sarah and said, "Check on young Anakin, you should." Sarah nodded, and both she and Obi-Wan rose, but Yoda held up a clawed hand, "young Kenobi, speak with you I must." Obi-Wan sat back down as Sarah exited.

"Fought well, your young Padawan did," Yoda said. "Ready for Knighthood soon is she, I think."

Obi-Wan nodded again, not knowing what to say. "A great asset, the clones were," Yoda said. "Without them, survive you would not have. End so quickly, the battle would not have."

"But Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said, "what does it all mean? With Dooku?"

Yoda turned his large eyes to Obi-Wan, "Hmm, speak to you, did Dooku?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan paused a moment, "he wanted me to join him. He said many things, about Qui-Gon."

Yoda did not offer a direct reply to Obi-Wan's comment. "A terrible shame was it to lose Dooku. Think do you, that to the dark side he has gone?"

"At first I thought that perhaps..." Obi-Wan hesitated, "At first I thought that it may be true, but truthfully, I did not sense the dark side in him."

"Hmm," Yoda said. "Puzzling this all is. Concerned I am."

There was another moment's pause before Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak again, but he hesitated. "More to say, have you, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan was entirely unsure how to approach the Jedi Master's question. Finally, he closed his mouth. His concerns about Anakin and Sarah did not seem to be appropriate in the midst of this serious discussion of war. "No, Master."

Yoda nodded, "Time it takes, Obi-Wan, to see things clearly."

-----------------------------------------------

Sarah walked quickly away from the small room on the ship where they had been meeting with Master Yoda, and once a safe distance from Obi-Wan and Yoda, she practically ran to the room where Anakin was. He was resting on a sleep couch, but his eyes flew open when he heard her open the door. When he saw Sarah, his mouth broke into a large grin.

She grinned back as she walked to him and knelt next to where he lay. "How are you?" she asked, concerned. He grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss. When they broke apart, both of their faces were flushed and he said, "I'm better now that you're here...and now that we're not facing death by huge beasts or a droid army."

She smiled back. "We're going back to Coruscant. But I'm sure that we'll be facing death soon enough by an Obi-Wan lecture."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Can't wait. I suppose that perhaps we shouldn't have just left Padme to be captured."

"Perhaps not." He then sat up, though it was painful, and pulled her onto the sleep couch with him. He held her, and they lay there for a long while, simply enjoying being in each other's arms. She leaned her head back to look at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He once again kissed her deeply and said, "Better than ever."

She had a sly grin as she said, "I'm glad," and then leaned in for another kiss. They continued on avidly, Sarah running a hand through Anakin's short hair. Anakin found his hands gently moving down her back until they rested on her waist. They carried on like this for a few moments, so absorbed in each other that they did not even hear the approaching footsteps.

When the door suddenly slid open they broke apart as though an electric shock had traveled between them, and Obi-Wan strode in, followed closely by Yoda. Obi-Wan's mouth immediately fell open when he saw the compromising position that his Padawans were in. Yoda's gaze traveled knowingly between the two young Jedi.

Coming to her senses, Sarah quickly stood and straightened her tunics and hair. Obi-Wan was still speechless. Yoda had an amused look in his eyes as he said to Anakin, "Feeling better, are you young Skywalker?"

Anakin's face flushed a deep red. He cleared his throat, "Much better, Master, thank you."

Obi-Wan still stood rigid. He continued to look back and forth between his Padawans, and his earlier suspicions were confirmed. Finally, he seemed to regain his composure as he said, "We will be landing shortly."

Anakin and Sarah both nodded quickly, and Sarah quickly stepped out of the room, her cheeks as red as Anakin's. Anakin avoided eye contact with both Masters and he stood, ignoring the pain that still persisted all over his aching body, "I will go check the controls and landing gears."

Obi-Wan could not bring himself to speak, so he gave a small nod. As soon as Anakin was out of the room, Obi-Wan sank onto the sleep couch with his hands in his head. "Oh Force...Oh Force," he muttered, apparently having forgotten entirely that Yoda was still in the room.

Yoda hobbled over to Obi-Wan and whacked his shins with his gimer stick. Obi-Wan cried out in shock and pain. Yoda just stared at him, "Pull yourself together, you must, Obi-Wan. Deal with such behavior I will not."

Obi-Wan massaged his aching shins. "Master Yoda," he said pleadingly, "I- I don't know what to do. I have tried to be a good Master. I've trained them for ten years, but nowhere, nowhere, did anyone ever tell me what to do about something like this."

Obi-Wan buried his head in his hands again, and Yoda's eyes gleamed with amusement. "A good Master you have been, Obi-Wan. But remember, you must, that young are they. Though powerful, direction they still require. Not unusual is it for attraction to come between two young Jedi...remember I do, a few particular attractions of your own when younger you were."

Obi-Wan looked up in surprise, "Master Yoda, I can assure you that I never-"

Yoda whacked him again, this time with more force, causing Obi-Wan to yelp in pain. "Lie to me you should not, Obi-Wan. Blind I am not."

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn for his cheeks to redden. Yoda continued, "To allow this to continue, I do not think is wise. Talk to them you must, Obi-Wan."

"Master Yoda, I do not know what to say," Obi-Wan looked at Yoda earnestly.

"If search your heart you do, find the words you will," and with these words, Yoda departed, a glint of hilarity still shining in his large eyes as he tottered out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the awkward moments...personally, if I were Anakin or Sarah, Obi-Wan and Yoda would definitely not be my first choice to walk in during a bit of a snogging session, although I suppose better those two than say...Mace Windu. Anyway, I hope this chapter was a little more lighthearted, as the past few have been somewhat serious. More to come soon!


	39. Chapter 39

-----------------------------------------------

The ship pulled into Coruscant and into the Jedi Temple hangars. Anakin and Sarah quickly left separately, trying to avoid any further conversation with Yoda or Obi-Wan. The two older Jedi slowly made their way to the Council Chambers, where Mace Windu was waiting.

Obi-Wan and Yoda told Mace what had happened with Dooku, and the Jedi Master simply nodded. Finally he spoke again, and he said, "Someone must escort Senator Amidala back to Naboo, Coruscant is still unsafe for her. Perhaps we should send your Padawans, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I do not think that is a good idea, Master."

"Obi-Wan, we are short on Jedi now, and I feel that we will continue to be stretched as long as this war is continuing."

Yoda turned his large eyes to Obi-Wan. "Send young Skywalker, we will. Some time apart, good it will be for your Padawans." Obi-Wan acquiesced with a nod.

Yoda continued to look at him, "In the meantime, talk to your other Padawan you should," he said.

Mace Windu looked between the two Jedi. His gift for seeing shatterpoints felt clouded. The war, the dark side, this new unspoken but obvious development between Obi-Wan's Padawans...they were all obscuring his sense of what would soon come to pass.

-----------------------------------------------

It did not take long for Anakin to find Sarah. He found her on the spot by the lake where she would often sit. Where they had ran together all those years ago. He sat down next to her, but did not speak. She looked at him, and he took her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I can't believe we are at war," she said.

"I don't want to think about the war," said Anakin, "I just want to think about us."

He grinned, and she reluctantly returned the smile. She opened her mouth to say something, but Anakin's comlink buzzed, and he answered. He was immediately called to the Council Chambers. He looked earnestly at her, not wanting to leave, but she said, "Go."

He gave her a quick kiss before standing and taking off quickly to the Council, leaving her staring out at the quiet waters, lost in her own thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------

Anakin exited the Council Chambers a short while later, having been briefed only by Yoda and Mace Windu. He was to leave immediately and escort Padme home to Naboo. The Masters had told him to leave right away, but he wanted to say goodbye to Sarah first, only, she was nowhere to be found.

He knew that he could not linger any longer so he sighed and took off to pick up the Senator.

-----------------------------------------------

Sarah stood in the shadows of the Temple's columns until she saw Anakin run past to the hangars. She had had a feeling that he would be sent away, and she had not wanted to say a difficult goodbye. She sighed as she walked back to the Temple, thinking that she might meditate a bit in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

She had just settled down and was beginning to sink into a meditative state, when she felt another presence behind her. She opened her eyes and saw Obi-Wan standing there. She felt her cheeks redden slightly, the memory of what had happened earlier on the ship still fresh in her mind.

Obi-Wan pretended not to notice and sat down next to her. There was a long silence, as both tried to think of something to say. Obi-Wan let the words come to him and he said, "Sarah. I want to discuss what has happened."

She looked at him, "Master, I am eighteen. You really do not need to address a conversation as though I am a first year initiate. I'm old enough to recognize and admit that I have done wrong."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. "I do not want you to think that love is wrong. That would be the gravest mistake on my part that I could make."

She closed her eyes for a second, trying to gather all of her jumbled thoughts. Obi-Wan smiled, "Forgive me, Padawan. I admit that there are times when I still see you and Anakin as though you are ten years old. It always comes as a shock to me when I realize how far you both have come." He paused, "but you both still have so much to learn."

"I know that it is not the Jedi way to be in love, to have attachments," she said quietly.

"You're right Padawan. It is not the Jedi way. But it is the human way. That funny feeling in your stomach when you see them, the passion of a kiss...the pain when you are not close to them."

Sarah looked up at him in surprise, and he gave her a small smile. "I remember those feelings all to well. I would be a fool and a liar to sit here and tell you that I have never loved someone, as Master Yoda so painfully reminded me of earlier." He instinctively rubbed his still aching shins as he said this.

"I am confused, Master," was all that she could seem to say. "I never thought that I would...stray so far from the Code. But here I am."

Obi-Wan grinned, "Oh, my Padawan. If only you knew some of the things that I have done in my time." He looked at her firmly, "Jedi aren't perfect, Sarah. We all must understand that. You and Anakin are close to Knighthood, but you have to remember that there is still much that you both must learn."

"You can't just stop loving someone," she said.

"No," said Obi-Wan sadly, remembering, "you cannot. But it isn't about love Padawan, it is about duty. You must accept your duty, the path that you have chosen."

Obi-Wan looked at her, "I admit to you, that I have strayed more than once from my duty, that I have loved, but I made the decision for myself, that I would bury those feelings and continue on with my life as a Jedi. The woman that I loved vowed to do the same."

She rubbed her eyes, "But -"

"But it feels so amazing," Obi-Wan said empathetically, "that fluttering in your stomach when you see him. That feeling in your heart when you kiss him."

She blushed again slightly. He smiled, "I know what it feels like. I still know what it feels like at times when I pass by her in the Temple."

"Siri?" Sarah asked, already knowing the answer.

Obi-Wan gave a tiny nod, "We both agreed that we would abandon love and remain on the path of the Jedi. It has never once been easy, but we both knew that it was the right thing to do."

Sarah nodded. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Sarah, you have always been a much wiser Jedi than I am, or ever will be for that matter. I know how you feel right now, but you must not just listen to your heart, but also to your mind. I do not know what else I can tell you."

She did not look at him. She simply stared at one of the fountains, listening to the softly trickling water and trying to sort out her confusion. She sighed, "I understand Master."

"This war will change many things," said Obi-Wan, "It is only in time that time will reveal itself."

He rose and for the second time that day, she was left alone, doubts and worry slowly seeping into her heart, straight through her weakening shields.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Urgh, I apologize for my long absence. I've had this chapter written for about a week, but I was unable to upload because I used song lyrics in another fic that I had written, and I guess that's not allowed. Anyway, I'm back now, and I do apologize greatly for the delay. Thanks for reading!


	40. Chapter 40

-----------------------------------------------

The ride to Naboo passed mostly in silence. Anakin's thoughts were back at the Temple with Sarah, and Padme was thinking about a letter that she had received while she had been on Coruscant.

A while later, they were walking once more along the terrace of Padme's lake retreat in silence. Finally, Padme spoke.

"Anakin," she said, "you'll never guess who wrote me."

Anakin raised his eyebrows, "Who?"

She smiled, "Palo."

He stared at her blankly, "Who?"

She rolled her eyes, "I told you about him, remember? Dark hair...dreamy eyes?"

Anakin held up a hand, "Yeah...I remember. What about him?"

"I told you that he became an artist, right?" Anakin nodded and she continued, "Well, it turns out that he's been doing his work on Coruscant lately and he wants to meet. Isn't that exciting?"

Anakin was happy for her, "Yeah, that is exciting."

She smiled at him, but her face turned serious when she said, "Listen, Ani. About what happened here, when we -"

"I remember," he said, trying to head off any awkwardness.

She looked at him sadly, but he smiled, "It's ok. Really. We aren't meant for each other. You have dark-eyed, dreamy-haired or whatever he is Palo...and I have Sarah."

"So you two really are -"

"Yes."

She smiled and gave him a hug. "I'm happy for you, Ani."

He returned the smile, and she continued, "Thank you for coming here, for protecting me...even though you didn't do a very good job the first time around."

Anakin grinned. He hugged her back and then quickly dropped his arms. They stared out at the lake for a few minutes before he said, "I have to get back, to Coruscant."

She smirked, "You mean to Sarah."

He grinned, "The Jedi have a war to fight. I need to be there."

With that, they said their goodbyes. They promised to stay in touch. Anakin made Padme promise to tell him all about her date with Palo, and she obliged. With a smile and a wave, Anakin took off, back across the stars...back to Sarah.

-----------------------------------------------

At the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan was wandering along, not really sure where he was going. He was running over his conversation with Sarah in his mind, trying to figure out if he had said the right thing. He had found the conversation exceptionally difficult to have.

He continued to wander aimlessly, not paying attention to where he was going, when he saw a flash of familiar blond hair right before he tripped and fell over his own feet.

He shook his head, trying to figure out what had just happened, when he heard roaring laughter coming from the other Jedi. She knelt down to help him up, still chuckling, and Obi-Wan could feel his cheeks turn red.

"You know Obi-Wan, they call you one of the most graceful Jedi in the Order, but I always have to remind them that they just don't know you well enough. They don't know that you've been tripping over your own feet since we were five."

Obi-Wan's cheeks reddened even more, "Funny Siri. Hilarious."

"I thought so," she said with her sly smile.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back, glad to be her company. He hadn't seen her in many months, but as he smiled, he felt his heart grow heavy and he knew that his smile was waning.

She immediately picked up on it, "What's wrong?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm just happy to see you." He tried to give a convincing look.

Siri rolled her eyes again, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are great at many things, but lying is not one of them. What is wrong."

He laughed, "It's just a little problem with my Padawans, that's all."

"Don't give me that Kenobi. Are they ok?" She asked with genuine concern, always having been fond of Anakin and Sarah.

Obi-Wan pulled at the collar of his tunic. "Well..." he trailed off, trying to gather himself. "They're...in love."

Siri's eyes widened. "Oh my," was all she could say.

Obi-Wan nodded. They had made their way out by the gardens, and Obi-Wan took a seat on a stone bench amidst the flowers. It was a very beautiful spot, and one that he would sometimes come to when he found that the Temple felt too crowded. Siri sat next to him, and Obi-Wan could not help but think how much he enjoyed being in her company. It had been so long, he had forgotten.

"I don't know what to do," he said.

Siri looked at him, "I always thought that they might have had feelings for each other."

Obi-Wan looked at her in surprise. She grinned at his shock and said, "It was a little obvious."

Obi-Wan sighed, "And I seem to be the only one who did not see it. I think that even Master Yoda knew."

Siri laughed, "Well, Master Yoda pretty much knows everything, so..."

"I guess." He looked out across the garden, simply enjoying Siri's presence.

"What are you going to do?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know. I already talked to Sarah, and Anakin should be returning from Naboo anytime now. I suppose that I will have to talk to him as well." He momentarily got distracted by a fluttering insect that was crawling on the petals of a flower. "I just don't know what to say."

He looked at her sadly and continued, "We're at the start of a war. Anything could happen. I don't know what to say to them."

It was Siri's turn to sigh. "I can't believe that we are at war."

Obi-Wan nodded sadly, "I won't be their Master forever. I know that the Council has been discussing knighthood, and it will not be long. This war will define them as Jedi."

"But they are not knights yet, Obi-Wan. You are still their Master and it is still your duty to guide them."

"I know." He stared into her eyes, trying to suppress the feelings that came with it. "But I feel like a hypocrite. Because I can't say that I'm perfect. I've made so many mistakes, and to lecture them on love...it feels wrong."

She looked at him sadly. "You'll do the right thing." She grabbed his hand and held it for a moment. His head snapped up and looked at her. His feelings for her were suddenly rushing back to him in a torrent. They had promised each other that they would not do this.

He pulled their hands apart. "I'm sorry Siri. I can't...please understand. I must go."

"Obi-Wan -" She said, confused.

He rose andwalked quickly out of the garden. He glanced back at her for a moment, where she was still sitting, staring out at him as he walked away.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: So, we will be getting into the war here shortly, and I don't quite know what will happen, so bear with me. In any case, thanks for reading, and feedback is always most glitteringly appreciated!


	41. Chapter 41

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Sarah stood before the Jedi Council. Anakin had just stepped off of his ship back from Naboo when they had called and requested their presence. He glanced at Sarah as soon as he walked in, and she looked away quickly. Confused, he turned his attention to the Council.

He had always associated the Council Chambers with complete tranquility, but it now felt tense and stressed. He could feel something odd emanating from Sarah and Obi-Wan, and he could not place it, nor did he like it.

As soon as they were all assembled, Mace Windu spoke, "This war is going to progress rapidly. Disruption has already spread to the Outer Rim. The Council has decided that it is necessary to spread the Jedi out as much as possible."

"Need to be split up, you do," said Yoda.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth in surprise and protest, but Mace held up a hand, "The Council feels as though your Padawans are ready to take on missions of their own. They are still Padawans, but we need their skills for separate missions."

There was an uneasy feeling passed silently amongst the Council Members at these words. Mace continued, "Obi-Wan, your mediating skills are greatly needed on Kamino. We feel that it will be the next target by the Separatist forces, and your skills are essential."

Obi-Wan nodded, if a bit reluctantly. Mace turned to Anakin, "Anakin, your piloting skills will be necessary for Raxus Prime. We have information of an advanced weapon that could be potentially disastrous."

Anakin's face was resolved as he took his mission. Mace finally turned to Sarah, "Sarah, a crisis has arisen on Queyta, where we believe that Jenna Zan Arbor has been secretly developing weapons. Your analytical skills are necessary for this mission."

Sarah accepted the mission with a nod. "May the Force be with you," Mace told the three Jedi. Anakin and Sarah gave respectful bows and moved to leave, but Obi-Wan remained upright. He signaled to Anakin and Sarah's curious glances that he wanted further words with the Council.

They stepped out of the Council Chambers, Obi-Wan watching them go. As soon as the door slid shut behind them, Obi-Wan turned to the Council. "I do not think that this is a good idea. They have not completed their training."

Yoda looked at Obi-Wan compassionately. "Ready for this, your Padawans are," he said. "Great skills they have, needed greatly these skills are now. A critical time this is."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. Mace spoke, "The Council recognizes your concerns, and we will try to ensure that there will not be separate missions for too long, but at this point, it is necessary. Your different aptitudes are needed in different places."

"I understand Masters," he said bowing. With one last glance around the Council, he exited. He found Anakin and Sarah waiting just outside in silence. He did not know what to say to either, and so, he simply began to walk, and they followed.

-----------------------------------------------

A short while later, Obi-Wan had gone in search of the supplies and equipment that he would need, and Anakin and Sarah were left alone. As soon as Obi-Wan was gone, Anakin rushed to Sarah, but she held back. "Anakin -"

"Oh no," he said exasperatedly, knowing that something bad was coming. He flopped heavily onto the sleep couch and sighed. She sat next to him and looked at him.

"Anakin, this already isn't working."

He rolled his eyes, "Actually, I thought it was going just fine."

"This isn't about us anymore."

"Then what is it about, Sarah? The _war_, right?" He sneered contemptuously.

"As a matter of fact, it is about the war." She looked sadly at him. "We can't do this. We're Jedi. It should have never have started in the first place!"

"But you let it," he said, giving her a hard stare.

"Anakin, we're not even going to be on the same _planet_. You don't know what could happen, we could both die tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes again, "Obi-Wan talked to you, didn't he? He probably gave you his kriffing speech about how 'a Jedi knows no love' and all of that other bantha fodder he always comes up with."

"Don't be ridiculous." She glared at him.

"You're the one being ridiculous."

"And you're the one acting like a first year initiate!"

"That's because I thought that we were good. I thought that everything was going well, and now you're turning around and saying that it should end."

"I'm saying that it should have never started in the first place!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Sarah Walterr, the perfect Padawan, as always." He could see that she was hurt by the statement, but he did not apologize.

"I'm trying to make this easier," she said.

"How is saying that it was all a mistake making this any easier?"

"I never said it was a mistake."

"Yes you did. You said it with the look in your eyes." He looked at her briefly and glanced away.

"Everything is going to change now," she said.

"I knew that this would happen. I knew that Obi-Wan would get in the way like he always does! I shouldn't have gone back to Naboo!" He said this in anger, wanting to throw something but restraining himself.

"I can't be with you, and be a the Jedi that I want to be." She said resolutely. "I love you, Anakin. But we both pledged not to do this! We pledged to do our duty, to restore peace to the galaxy." She put her head in her hands and tryed to control her raging emotions. She glanced briefly up at him.

It was as though the argument was forgotten when he saw the misery in her eyes. He moved closer to her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and his hand lingered on her face. "I love you too Sarah. I'll never be able to fully accept it, but I love you to the point where I will bury these feelings. Not by choice, but because I care enough about you to do it."

"We have a choice in all things we do," was all that she could bring herself to say.

Sarah's comlink buzzed then, and she knew that it was time to leave Coruscant. Anakin tried to hide his sadness, but he knew that she noticed it. She stood quickly and he stood to. He walked her to the door, but before she could leave, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug.

She rested her head on his shoulder and soaked up the warmth of the embrace. "Promise me you'll be safe," he said to her.

She pulled out of the hug and looked at him. "I think this is the right thing to do."

"It's not," he said.

She gave him a small smile and grabbed the bag to the door. She lingered a moment by the door, but with a deep breath, she stepped out, glancing back once to see him standing there, suddenly looking older and somehow smaller. "See you soon," she said, trying to be optimistic.

He did not say anything, he simply watched as she turned and walked away. When she was out of sight, he leaned against the wall, trying to sort through what had just happened. After a moment, trying to suppress a range of emotions, he went to his room to pack his own bags.

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan greeted Sarah at the hangar where she would leave. When he saw her, he knew what had happened without having to ask. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the starfighter that she would be taking. "You did the right thing, Padawan."

She nodded and swallowed, not knowing what to say. "Be safe," he said, as she slid her bag under the pilot's seat. "Anakin and I will be in touch. I have a feeling that we will be back to being a team before long."

She stepped into the ship, and he stood back. He watched as she fumbled with the controls for a bit. He knew that on top of everything else, flying was not what she particularly wanted to do at the moment. Finally, she seemed to work it out, and before closing the hatch, she smiled.

"May the Force be with you Padawan."

"May the Force be with you Master."

He stood and watched as she rose up into the sky and out of sight. He knew that she would be able to handle it. The mission at hand would keep her from distractions and thinking too much about Anakin. He headed back to their quarters to find Anakin before he left, but on the way back, he stopped briefly by Siri's apartment. He wanted to say goodbye, but she did not answer. Her neighbor came around the corner and informed him that she had been sent on an immediate mission the night before.

He felt terrible at the way that they had said goodbye, but he tried not to dwell on it. He needed to see Anakin off safely, and then concentrate on his own mission.

The future felt even more clouded than it had before, and he did not like the feeling at all.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: I want to apologize for butchering the events of the war. I know that I have the places and battles out of order, and I am sorry! In any case, thanks for reading, and feedback is always most appreciated!

"The Anti-Siri Foundation:" I am sorry that you are so against Siri...I think it is a shame.


	42. Chapter 42

-----------------------------------------------

Sarah rubbed her forehead, trying to accept the pain of the headache and move on, but it persisted. Exhaustion and hunger racked every bone in her body. She was thrilled to finally be approaching Coruscant. It had been six months since she had last been back at the Temple. It had been six months since she had said goodbye to Anakin.

Now she was back. She had been granted a short rest period by the Council, and she was thrilled to be returning to the Temple. She had been out of touch with all but a few Jedi during the past months. For a month on Queyta she had been forced to live off of the already barren land. When she finally caught up with the clone troops, she managed to lead them to victory in a large battle.

She was unsure at the time that she would even make it off the planet alive, and she had been shocked when she had led the battle. It had been so intense, and for a moment, she had forgotten that she was still a Jedi Padawan. Her comlink had been destroyed during the first few days of the mission, and she had not spoken to Anakin or to Obi-Wan since. The order to return to the Temple had come through the clones.

Now she approached the familiar skies of Coruscant, and she was simply looking forward to a warm meal and an actual night's sleep somewhere other than a stone floor. She steered the ship into the hangar and hopped out.

Walking up to the long flight of steps to the Temple, she took a deep breath. During the mission, she had not had much time to reflect on what had been said between herself and Anakin. It had only been during the still of night that her thoughts had returned to the words spoken before she had left.

She now found herself inside the vast entrance hall of the Temple, when she suddenly felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned around just in time to see Obi-Wan quickly walking toward her, and she threw herself into a hug.

It may not have been considered a typical gesture for a Jedi, but she had missed him. "Master."

Obi-Wan held her out at arm's length and looked at her. "I see that you're all in one piece."

"Yes, Master."

"I have been worried every day these past months, Padawan. No contact at all from you!" He gave her his tradmark schoolmaster look.

"I apologize, Master." She grinned, and the conversation trailed off into silence.

Obi-Wan finally spoke, "The Council just informed me yesterday of what happened on Queyta. I am so proud of you, Padawan."

"Thank you Master." She glanced around.

"I'm afraid that he is still away." She looked at him when he said this, and she quickly attempted to hide her disappointment. He continued, "I have seen him though. We met up again about three weeks after out initial departure. We worked together until about two weeks ago, when he was sent on another mission."

Sarah had been about to speak when Mace Windu rounded the corner. Sarah gave him a polite bow, which the Master returned. He then turned to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, if I could speak to you for a moment."

Taking the hint, Sarah bowed to the two older Jedi and left for the dining hall. She had not eaten a proper meal in about a week. She was already well into her second helping when she saw Obi-Wan approach. He looked odd, as though he was happy and confused and sad all at the same time.

"Sarah, the Council wishes to speak with you this evening."

"What about?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say," he said. "I think that I am going to go meditate for a while."

Obi-Wan stood and walked quickly away, leaving Sarah staring out after him, confused.

-----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan headed to his usual spot in the Room of One Thousand Fountains and sat down. His mind was racing. When he had spoken to Mace Windu earlier, the Jedi Master had informed Obi-Wan that the Council had come to an important decision.

They had decided to make Sarah a Jedi Knight.

Obi-Wan had tried hard to mask his surprise. He could not believe it. He still knew little of the mission that she had been on, but the Council apparently was convinced that her actions had merited the rank. It had not been an official Jedi trial, but Obi-Wan knew deep down that Master Yoda must have known what it would take for Sarah to say goodbye to Anakin and take off on a solo mission.

Obi-Wan knew that he had no choice but to accept this turn of events, but there was a part of him that was unsure of this. He did not feel that they had spent enough time on her training. He had not even gotten to see her in action on this deciding mission.

He also wanted Anakin to be there when she became a Knight. Obi-Wan chided himself for remaining under the delusion that both Anakin and Sarah would become Knights at the same time. Looking back, he realized the numerous times that Yoda had mentioned it to Obi-Wan, and he had just not listened.

Obi-Wan decided not to dwell on it, though it all felt like such a blur. He set to preparing himself for this event. He meditated on the past time that he had spent with Sarah, from the first moments on Roden, to all of the times the three had had over the years.

Obi-Wan spent hours sorting through his thoughts and feelings, accepting this new turn of events. It was not the Jedi way to dwell on alternatives to already-made decisions. He simply tried to find the peace that he knew he must have as their training bond was severed and she moved on.

He stayed until just before sunset, allowing the trickling and rushing sounds of the water wash over him. Finally, when it was time, he rose for the Knighting Ceremony.

-----------------------------------------------

That evening, Sarah began walking to the Council Chambers. When she approached the doors, she saw Obi-Wan waiting for her. She had spent the afternoon meditating, wondering what the Council wanted to see her for. She wondered what Obi-Wan was doing here, and why he had such an odd look on his face when he looked at her.

The doors to the Council Chambers automatically opened. Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder and led her inside. She was surprised to find that the Council members were all standing, their hoods drawn up, hiding their faces in the shadows.

The crimson light that filtered in through the giant windows reflected the sunset. Sarah looked around, confused. Obi-Wan led her to the center of the chamber, and he then walked slowly towards the entrance, completing the circle, and he drew his own hood up.

They stood there in silence for a moment, the Force flowing freely, though unsettled. The sun slowly sank past the horizon, leaving only the echoes of light, and as soon as darkness fell upon the chambers, the Council members and Obi-Wan all extracted their lightsabers and ignited them. The blades of pure energy burst forth, creating multicolored light illuminating off the walls in beautiful formations.

It had finally dawned on Sarah what this all meant, but she was in shock. She was only nineteen, and though her last mission had been successful, she did not think that it would earn her this.

Yoda limped forward and instructed her to kneel. She obliged. She bowed her head. Together, the members of the Council began to recite the Jedi Code in unison. "There is no emotion."

Sarah took her cue and finished it, "There is peace."

"There is no ignorance," they chanted.

"There is knowledge."

"There is no passion."

She took a deep breath, "There is serenity."

Finally, there was only one voice this time as Obi-Wan stepped forward. "There is no death."

She looked him in the eye and finished, "There is the Force."

Obi-Wan stood at her side, signifying that they were now equals, as a Padawan's place would be accepted as behind their Master. Yoda now stepped forward. "Accept do you, the responsibility and fragility of peace?"

"I do."

"Remain true to the Jedi Code, will you always?"

"I do."

"Accept, do you, your place as a Jedi Knight in this Order?"

Knowing that this was it, she spoke, "I do."

Yoda nodded and with twinkling eyes motioned to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber and severed the thin braid that had been growing over the years. "Rise," said Yoda.

Sarah stood, and Obi-Wan resumed his place in the circle. Alone now, Sarah drew her lightsaber and the blinding blue shot forth. She slowly walked next to Obi-Wan, and stood, now a member of the circle. At once, all of the lightsabers simultaneously deactivated, leaving the group in darkness, all contemplating the strength of the Force in the chambers at that moment.

Without warning, the door to the main part of the Temple opened, and Sarah stepped out alone, a brand new Jedi Knight.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: So terribly sorry about the delay in updating! I have been somewhat lacking in inspiration for this particular story, so I took the time to clear my head and write a Harry Potter fic. If you're an HP fan, check it out, it's called _The Riddled Enigma_. In any case, I am now returning to this one, and hopefully I can get back to updating more regularly (if school doesn't kill me first). Anyway, I don't mean to blab excessively like I have been doing, so thanks for reading!


	43. Chapter 43

-----------------------------------------------

From somewhere in the nebulous distance of the obsidian sky, three Jedi starfighters burst forth from hyperspace and entered into Coruscant's atmosphere. They had been out fighting the sieges in the Outer Rim when they had received the transmission from the Jedi Temple.

The Jedi Council could trust no others to complete this task. When the matter of the Supreme Chancellor's life was at stake, they had to have the best. They had to have the most seamless team amongst the Jedi come.

They had to have Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Sarah Walterr. They would be fools if they did not call them.

Three years had passed since the beginning of the Clone Wars. Battles had been fought across the vast galaxy, and many Jedi had been killed. The war was nearing its end though, the Force was warning the Jedi.

These three starfighters flew together in perfect congruence. One blue, one red, and one an obnoxious yellow color. It was no mystery to whom the yellow one belonged. Younglings across the galaxy were enraptured by Anakin--by his dashing boldness and bravery.

Anakin was twenty-two, the "Hero With No Fear," (a title which he personally despised). He had been knighted shortly after Sarah had, and his short hair indicative of Jedi Padawans was now gone, replaced by a much longer style. The thin scar down his eye was just one of the many reminders of the war that he had been fighting.

Sarah flew in the blue starfighter. Where those across the galaxy admired Anakin's bravado, they just as equally admired her cool intuitiveness. At twenty-one, she did not make a show of her many victories, but the list was nevertheless extensive.

And then there was Obi-Wan. The Negotiator. The brilliant Jedi Master who trained two of the finest Jedi in the Order. His red ship flanked the massive Republic ships. His rise to the Jedi Council had shocked the modest man. Sometimes, Obi-Wan still felt as though he were a new Knight, ignorant and rash, but the Council seemed to have a tremendous amount of faith in him.

The three had been fighting some of the Outer Rim sieges together and some on separate missions, but it was evident that they functioned best as a team.

Obi-Wan was still in shock that Anakin and Sarah were both Knights now. There were times when he still saw the eleven-year-old Padawans who fought with each other instead of the two distinguished Knights they now were.

He was immensely proud of both, but there was a part of Obi-Wan that wished they were still Padawans. He looked at them now, and he saw the effects of the war on their faces. Their eyes lacked sparkle despite their youth, and their mouths rarely curled into smiles. He missed the innocence and laughter that the three had once shared. They would still make attempts at jokes and teasing Obi-Wan, but it was all half-hearted, and Obi-Wan knew they only did it for the benefit of their old Master.

There was still so much tension between Anakin and Sarah, that the two also tried to mask from Obi-Wan. But he knew them both too well, and he could see through the pathetic attempts at shields. It hurt Obi-Wan to see the distance that had grown between them.

Obi-Wan knew that they had not discussed their brief relationship in the year the War started. He knew that they would have to have the conversation eventually, but he could see how they avoided it. There were times now when things felt painfully strained between the two, but as much as Obi-Wan wished to help, he knew that he could not.

Obi-Wan had seen Anakin's jealousy and brief flash of anger when he had discovered that Sarah had been knighted before him, and this impertinent attitude had cost Anakin another year under Obi-Wan's tutelage, before he had completed his trial. _But that is in the past_, Obi-Wan would often think to himself.

A sudden blast on his left brought Obi-Wan back to the present. They had been called by the Council on an immediate rescue mission. The news that the Supreme Chancellor had been captured by General Grievous had shocked Obi-Wan. This would surely be a determining moment of the war.

The three starfighters raced across the sky, perfectly in tune with the Force, avoiding the explosions and the warring ships. Clones were fighting behind the Jedi, trying to deflect the tension away.

Sarah was gripping the controls until her knuckles began to turn a ghostly kind of white. She still hated to fly. Though the years in the war had forced her to do it often, it continued to irk her.

Anakin, on the other hand, was swerving and twirling with his usual showiness, loving the intensity of the battle, and thriving off the danger.

Obi-Wan remained the epitome of Jedi calm. Though he was not a fan of flying, he could rival some of the best Jedi pilots. He still worried about his former Padawans though. Seeing Anakin flip and spin made him incredibly nervous, and that same level of trepidation remained for Sarah, who he knew despised flying.

They steadily made their way to Grievous' ship without any incident, until they got hit by the buzz droids, who proceeded to attempt to destroy Obi-Wan's ship piece-by-piece.

With tremendous effort, they managed to blast the shield to the ship and limp Obi-Wan's own fighter into the hangar. Before it crashed into the wall, Obi-Wan used the Force to leap out, igniting his lightsaber along the way and taking out a group of battle droids.

Anakin and Sarah managed less dramatic entrances, and they met up with Obi-Wan. The three blue lightsabers gracefully cut down droids with chilling efficiency. They were in their element. They were once again a seamless team.

This is why the three Jedi were so looked up to throughout the galaxy. Every line, every dimension, every facet of their work was polished and near-perfect. Together they had destroyed upwards of thirty armed battle droids in a matter of seconds.

They immediately determined that Chancellor Palpatine's was in the highest portion of the ship, and they began to make their way.

-----------------------------------------------

Not much later, the three Jedi entered the large room to find the Chancellor with his wrists bound.

Anakin immediately went to him, "Are you ok?"

Palpatine gulped and glanced behind Anakin, where Dooku was approaching the balcony. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. The memory of their last meeting with Dooku was still fresh in his mind. "Dooku."

Dooku peered at the Jedi who stood around the Chancellor. Like Obi-Wan, their last meeting still stood out vividly. He hoped that they had grown stronger since then. They would need all the strength they could get. The girl had proven herself adept, but the two men had been dreadfully inadequate.

Dooku had asked Sidious on more than one occasion why he desired Skywalker so much, when the girl's skills had proven more polished.

Sidious had chosen not to reply.

Dooku had of course not pressed the issue. After the destruction of the plans on Geonosis, Sidious had been in no mood to treat Dooku well. The war had proven more and more that Dooku was slowly succumbing to his age. He did not have the abilities that he once had.

"Master Kenobi. We meet again." Dooku flipped down off the balcony and turned to Anakin and Sarah. "And if it isn't Kenobi's young protégés. I hope, Skywalker, that you have been working on improving the dreadful technique with a lightsaber that you so boldly exhibited on Geonosis."

Anakin simply chose to glare at the old man. Dooku turned to Sarah, "And if it isn't Walterr, the precious Jedi hero of Queyta. I hope you are ready for an encore battle."

Sarah stared into the brown eyes of the older man. In the briefest moment, she thought that she saw something flicker in his eyes. Some kind of fear, or perhaps...sadness. She knew in a moment that Dooku was no more committed to the ways of the Sith than she was.

She tried to convey this to Obi-Wan and Anakin, but they both seemed to be blocked by a lust for another round with Dooku.

Dooku pulled out his lightsaber and ignited the red blade.

"Three to one are not good odds, Dooku," said Obi-Wan.

"Three inept Jedi are no match for the power of the dark side, young Kenobi."

"You don't know our power, Dooku," said Anakin with anger as he pulled out his lightsaber.

"I had temporarily forgotten your extraordinary arrogance, Skywalker." Sneered Dooku. "How many times must the Sith prove our power before the Jedi finally realize that you cannot match us?"

Dooku peered at Obi-Wan, "I trust you can recall the unpleasant end that poor Qui-Gon met?"

With this, a small flame of anger ignited in Obi-Wan's heart. How could Qui-Gon's own Master talk about his Padawan with such indifference?

Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it, and Anakin and Sarah followed his lead. Dooku would finally pay for betraying the Jedi...for betraying Qui-Gon.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Feedback and constructive criticism are always most appreciated!


	44. Chapter 44

-----------------------------------------------

Dooku was shocked at the extraordinary power of the three Jedi that he faced. It seemed that they had all tripled in power since their last meeting on Geonosis. This was not going to be fun.

As they had been three years ago, his instructions remained the same. Kill Obi-Wan and the girl, and leave Skywalker for Lord Sidious. They were simple instructions, yet Dooku knew that he could not fail again.

When he had failed to capture Skywalker on Geonosis, Sidious had not been pleased. When Dooku had told Sidious that the disc that held their plans for the armored space station had been destroyed, Sidious had gone ballistic, and Dooku still winced with the memory of his Master's fury.

Dooku had thought often about his particular loyalty to Sidious. When it came down to it, he was growing old, and the older Dooku became, the more he began to realize that despite his actions and a crimson lightsaber, there was no destroying his Jedi heart.

It was particularly painful to now fight these three, when his mind and heart were not fully behind it. He thought that the girl may have noticed his briefest moment of hesitation, but she was now fighting with such fury that he was convinced that he must have imagined it.

The four fought ferociously, leaping, pushing, and parrying blows from the other lightsabers at every turn. It was a blur of color as the three blue blades slowly weakened the one scarlet. The intricate dance of the four blades scorched the walls and sent sparks flying.

Dooku was rapidly weakening, yet he was determined not to let the Jedi know it. With a huge push of the Force, he sent Obi-Wan flying violently into a wall, and just for good measure, Dooku was sure to send a railing down upon him and pin him down. Without a second glance towards Obi-Wan, Dooku flipped up to the balcony where he had originally stood, and caught his breath.

He peered at Anakin and Sarah, trying to calculate the best move. He knew that his instructions were clear, so he went for the girl first. She could not be in the equation.

This was, unfortunately for Dooku, a gross miscalculation. As soon as he moved, she had whirled away with amazing agility, and Skywalker had leapt across the chamber. Dooku had not considered the many years that the two had been fighting together, their close connection, nor their combined raw power.

With only a few more feeble twirls of Dooku's lightsaber, it had been knocked from his hands with a well-placed Force-push, and in a moment, Dooku was on his knees, two blue blades pointed at his throat, their searing heat only a twitch of a wrist away.

"Gooood," came a purr from the chair where Palpatine sat, shackled.

Sarah glanced at him, searching the face of the Supreme Chancellor, as though trying to see a hint of something that others could not.

"Kill him," was Palpatine's response to her gaze.

Dooku's head snapped up to look at the Chancellor. He looked disbelieving, betrayed. Surely he had not heard correctly? Surely, Palpatine had misspoken?

"Kill him," the old man said again.

"He is unarmed," said Anakin. "It is not the Jedi way."

"Do it."

The minute these words were spoken, Sarah once again peered at Palpatine, this time, distrust and suspicion clouding her features.

Palpatine watched her. This was not going as planned. The girl had always been a thorn in his side, and he wanted nothing more than to see her dead. That was why he had specifically instructed Dooku to destroy her first.

"Anakin," said Palpatine, ignoring Sarah, "this…creature has attempted to kill you and your loved ones on numerous occasions. Surely you want justice?"

"Anakin!" Said Sarah fervently, looking at him.

Anakin felt torn for a brief moment between her and the Chancellor, the man who had offered council on more than one occasion. But as soon as the moment came, it was gone. The look in Sarah's eyes reminded him of the Jedi way, and he lowered his lightsaber, just a fraction.

"I will not kill him," said Anakin, avoiding Palpatine's hard gaze.

"He must stand trial," said Sarah, and Anakin nodded.

Dooku stood hesitantly, Sarah's lightsaber still firmly outstretched, making it more than clear that Dooku should not attempt anything. Anakin used the Force to free the binds on Palpatine's wrists, and he then ran over to Obi-Wan, checking his pulse and clearing away the large railing that had pinned him down. He was unconscious, but Anakin knew that Obi-Wan would be fine.

"Leave him, Anakin, we don't have time," said Palpatine.

Sarah stared at the man. She had never trusted him, but his words today seemed to have only heightened that sense of suspicion. They would not leave Obi-Wan for the galaxy, and that should have been clear to Palpatine.

The old man glanced at her with a hint of vindictiveness layered in his gaze. This is precisely why he had to have Skywalker. The girl was entirely too mired in Jedi dogma to succumb to the dark side. This is why Dooku should have destroyed her. She was too much an influence on Anakin. Palpatine resolved then that she would become his next target. If his plan could not be fulfilled until she was dead, than so be it.

Anakin had hoisted Obi-Wan onto his shoulders, and the group took off across the enormous ship that was violently rocking from the blasts of the battle outside. After much confusion and a somewhat perilous trip down an elevator shaft, Obi-Wan had reawaken, and though there was a large cut on his head, his mind was still in perfect working order, and it was mildly confused as to what happened, and why Dooku had just landed on top of him when a particularly large blast had knocked them all off balance.

"Master Kenobi," said Dooku politely as he stood.

Obi-Wan's confusion was not helping his already throbbing head. "Count."

They once again took off running, and Obi-Wan jogged next to Anakin. "Exactly what happened?" He inquired, more curious than ever.

"I was not about to kill him, Master," said Anakin. "He was unarmed."

"You did the right thing, Padawan," said Obi-Wan, and then catching himself and correcting his words, "Anakin."

"I know it still hurts that you can no longer complain about us, doesn't it Master?" asked Anakin with a grin.

"Oh, my still very young former apprentice, you still have much to learn. It is a Master's privilege to complain about his Padawans, current and former, until the day he dies. And I am no exception to that illustrious right."

"Whatever you say, Master."

The ship gave another gargantuan lurch at that moment, and the group stumbled, though they managed to stay on their feet this time, with the exception of Palpatine, who tripped slightly over his own long robes and fell.

"That doesn't sound good," said Anakin.

Sarah glared at him, and it did not fade despite the innocent grin that he gave her. "Well it didn't!"

"As brilliant as you are at stating the obvious, Skywalker, I don't suppose you have an equally genius solution as to how to get out of here?"

Anakin gave her a strange look, "Since when do you call me 'Skywalker'?"

It was at that moment ray shields were activated around the small group and they could not go anywhere.

Sarah looked at Anakin, "Since you got us into this mess?"

"How is this my fault?" Said Anakin, his voice slightly raised.

Sensing more than a playful argument coming, Obi-Wan interrupted them. "Bickering won't help us get out of here, will it?"

Anakin turned on him, "then what do you suggest?"

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment and had opened his mouth to speak when a horde of battle droids came out of the surrounding doors and led the small group away to their General.

-----------------------------------------------

Looking back, Obi-Wan was not quite sure how they had managed to get out of that particular situation, as it had been one of considerable chaos, but he supposed that it had been a combination of Grievous' cowardly behavior and Anakin's exceptional piloting skills.

The calm tranquility of the Temple was welcome to Obi-Wan as he meditated in the soft glow of the Coruscant morning. It would be a welcome respite, however brief, after the intense fighting of the past months.

He had a Council meeting that afternoon, and he was contemplating the discussion that would be taking place. Discussion of the war and the Sith. Obi-Wan meditated, attempting to find some clarity in the peace of the Temple, but despite the calm air, there was no doubting the darkness in the Force.

Obi-Wan sighed. His appointment to the Jedi Council had come as a complete and total shock to him. He had never seen himself as a Jedi Master, and he was surprised at the Council's faith in him. He knew that Qui-Gon would have been proud, but there were times when the weight of this new appointment weighed heavily on Obi-Wan's heart and mind. There were times when he remembered missions with Anakin and Sarah, when they were younger, when he still had much to teach him and they, much to learn. It had always felt so simple, so…_right_, just the three of them, working as a team.

But the war changed everything. The war had brought a new darkness upon Obi-Wan. Laughter among himself and Anakin and Sarah was rare. He observed the dark circles under both their eyes, and he felt sad that this is what they entered into as Jedi knights. He remembered the circumstances of his own elevation to Knighthood, and he could not help but wonder what it would be like if Qui-Gon were still alive.

Dooku was being held under the custody of the Senate, and he would be tried in the coming months for his actions against the Republic. Obi-Wan had considered visiting him, asking the questions that he so longed to ask, but he could not seem to bring himself to do it.

He rose, heading to the Council Chambers, still contemplating the situations that had arisen, and his mind once again turned to Anakin and Sarah, as it so often did. The awkwardness between the two had not gone unnoticed by himself, and it hurt Obi-Wan immensely to see that even after three years, they could not seem to work out what had happened at the start of the war.

Obi-Wan's mind flashed on their first few months together, when Anakin and Sarah could not resolve their differences, and he had to smile at the memory. Perhaps they simply had to learn now, just as they had then. The galaxy had changed over the years, but Obi-Wan knew that simple lessons often stayed the same. He resolved to speak to them later over their evening meal.

He entered the Chambers, still attempting to sort through the many thoughts that were raging around inside his head. He knew that the other Council members would pick up on his emotional volatility, or at least, Yoda would. And if there was one thing that Obi-Wan was positive of, it was that he wanted to entirely avoid a draining session with the small green Jedi that would surely be spent being force-fed some objectionable-looking gruel and getting whacked on various limbs with a certain gimer stick.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: I don't quite no what to say except that I am so sorry about the ridiculous amount of time that it has taken me to update. I'll spare you all excuses and explanations and just say that life has been entirely too crazy. Thank you for your patience. Also, though it may seem like I have died, I will try to update my profile in the future for this story, just to let you know what's going on, so if you actually want to read my copious list of excuses and explanations, it will probably be up there. Thanks for reading and thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you keep me going and I do not give you nearly enough thanks, but please know that I appreciate each and every one of you.

And to Crystal: I cannot honestly answer you, because I myself do not have any idea. I began this story with many plans in mind, some of which I have stuck to, and others that I have grossly deviated from. I just sit down to write and accept whatever comes out as what the story is meant to be. Sorry for the vagueness, but we both will just have to wait and see, because I have no idea!


	45. AN

A/N: I cannot believe I have actually come to this, especially because I despise it so much, but I'm afraid that I am going to be taking a break from this story for the next few months:-(. I hate to do this, but things are just way to hectic right now for me to write and update regularly, and I feel horrible making people wait for such prolonged periods of time.

I also do not currently have a reliable and functioning computer at my disposal, and it has been taking a major toll on my writing, especially when I can barely find a place to type my homework. This year has also become the biggest pain ever, and in the next few months it is only going to get worse. I am taking three AP tests come May along with SATs and finals, in addition to my already massive load of homework, and right now, I just can't handle any extra writing.

This seriously kills me to do this, and I am so SO sorry. I will return to this story come summer, and I am NOT in any way, shape, or form abandoning it, but for now, I'll just have to consider it on temporary hiatus. If you would like me to email you when I come back to it, just email me your address and I will be sure to let you know when I am resuming the writing on here.

Again, I can't believe it's come to this, but I am doing so much, I am not sleeping much as it is, and I have hardly any free time. Please understand and don't be too terribly disappointed in me. Thank you for all your continued support, and I love all you all! (And thanks for always putting up with my complaining and my long author's notes). You guys rock and I will be back!

--swifty


End file.
